Natividade
by Freya de Niord
Summary: [Fic MPreg] [Completo]Tudo que Omi deseja é ter um filho de Aya, mas... Teria ele coragem de expor esse desejo a seu amor? E... Como seria realizar esse sonho? [Presente para Evil Kitsune] CAP 03 ON
1. Capítulo I

**Título da Fic: **Natividade.

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz

**Casal:** Aya x Omi/ Yohji x Ken x Yohji

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon/ Angust/ Suspense/ Fluffy/ M-Preg

**Status:** Em andamento.

**Autora:** Freya de Niord

**Beta:** Yume Vy

**ooo**

**Aviso**

Esta fic contém M-Preg, ou seja, gravidez masculina. Se você não gosta, peço encarecidamente que feche a janela clicando no 'x'. Se você gosta, continue!

**ooo**

**Natividade**

**Capítulo I**

- Vocês têm certeza disso? Afinal é uma grande responsabilidade...

- Sim. – os dois responderam em uníssono.

- Pois bem... Vamos marcar a cirurgia para daqui a um mês. Seus exames me mostram que está tudo bem e não haverá empecilhos.

- E por quanto tempo teremos que esperar? – perguntou o mais jovem.

- Humm... Acho que uns três meses, até que a cicatrização seja completa e seu corpo se ajuste perfeitamente à nova prótese... – respondeu a doutora examinando suas anotações.

- E depois disso? – o mais velho perguntou curioso.

- Depois... – ela abriu um grande sorriso. – É só esperar acontecer!

Os dois sorriram também.

**ooo**

Alguns meses antes...

- Você tem certeza que é apenas uma gripe? Já falou com a médica?

- Quer parar com isso? Eu já disse que é apenas uma gripe e sim, eu falei com a médica. Ela me disse que se a febre não subir, pra continuar com o antitérmico. Caramba Yohji, eu estive com ela hoje de manhã!!! – Ken estava ficando aborrecido com as eternas preocupações de seu koibito.

O pequeno Kenji não estava nem aí para a conversa de seus pais. Ele brincava calmamente na sala, sem se importar com o que estava ocorrendo ao seu redor. Omi entrou e viu a cena, acabara de chegar de seu TCC, tese de conclusão de curso, e estava ansioso para falar com Aya sobre seu sucesso. Finalmente estaria se formando e dentre em pouco teria que escolher a faculdade.

Ao ver a cena sentiu uma pequena pontada em seu coração. De certo modo tinha uma pequena inveja de seus dois amigos. Ter um filho de Aya era tudo o que queria, mas o ruivo fora taxativo ao dizer que teria que primeiro terminar seus estudos, cursar uma ótima faculdade de informática e, depois de seus próprios desejos realizados, poderiam pensar em filhos, afinal, ambos tinham uma vida toda pela frente. Mas ultimamente esse não era seu maior desejo. Um outro desejo brotava dentro de si.

Kenji viu seu tio chegar e abriu um grande sorriso. Foi meio engatinhando e meio andando e apressou seus pequeninos passos ao ver os braços dele estendidos. Assim que a curta distância foi vencida, ele foi erguido no ar e ganhou um grande beijo.

- Kenji-kun! – abraçou-o apertado. Sentiu sua pele levemente quente e viu os remédios em cima da mesa, recém comprados. – O que foi? Você está dodói? – perguntou como se ele pudesse entendê-lo.

- Ele está com uma pequena gripe, só isso! – o moreno falou para tranqüilizá-lo, mas o chibi desconfiava que a mensagem não foi só para ele ao ver a direção que o moreno olhava.

- Não sei não, acho que ele não está tão bem assim...

- Yohji! Chega! Não vou sair de novo e deixar que ele pegue essa friagem do final da tarde, aí sim é que tenho certeza que a gripe dele vai piorar!

- O que está acontecendo? – Aya entrou. Tinha acabado de fechar a Koneko.

- É só uma gripe, Aya... Acabei de voltar do médico. – repetiu Ken pela milionésima vez.

Ao ver o tio, Kenji abriu um sorriso ainda maior e fez de tudo para sair do colo de Omi querendo o colo do ruivo. Aya, sem perder seu ar sério aproximou-se dele, pegando-o do colo do chibi, e era evidente a felicidade do garoto ao ser carregado por ele.

- Hunf! Não sei o que meu filho viu nele... – Yohji resmungou baixinho. Desde que era menor, seu filho adorava o ruivo. Kenji estava com pouco mais de um ano, mas ainda abria aquele sorriso todo especial ao vê-lo.

Omi e Ken se olharam e começaram a rir baixinho. A atenção de Aya estava toda voltada para o pequenino, enquanto Yohji olhava toda a cena morrendo de ciúmes. Uma vez o loiro tentara tirar Kenji dos braços do ruivo e o garoto abriu o maior berreiro que se podia ter idéia. Yohji havia tentado de tudo, até que Ken se encheu e o pegou no colo, sendo que também fracassara em fazê-lo ficar mais calmo e foi só quando voltou para os braços de Aya que ele se acalmou, até adormecer em seu colo.

Depois disso o loiro nunca mais tentou fazer algo desse tipo. Havia aprendido a lição, mas não conseguia evitar os olhares quando o via nos braços dele. Até parecia que o Kenji o achava uma espécie de ídolo.

O chibi viu o quanto Aya mudava quando tinha Kenji nos braços, seu olhar duro suavizava-se ante aquele pequeno ser e seus modos eram delicados e carinhosos. Ele conhecia muito bem aquele jeito. Somente quando os dois estavam a sós, conversando ou amando-se é que o via assim. Uma faceta que até agora só fora mostrada para ele e nunca em público. Mas desde o nascimento de Kenji, o ruivo permitiu que outra pessoa recebesse esse mesmo carinho e dedicação.

Essa foi uma das razões que o fizera repensar em seu futuro. Sabia que agora estava na idade em que poderia pensar em ter filhos, sem risco para seu desenvolvimento. Mas também queria estudar e se formar em uma boa faculdade, porém quando via a felicidade de Ken e Yohji, sua decisão fraquejava. Pensava se não era hora de aumentar aquela família...

**ooo**

- Você está tão pensativo... O que foi? – perguntou Aya, enquanto os dois estavam abraçados na cama.

- Nada... – tentou desconversar.

- Não minta pra mim! – falou em seu tom mais rigoroso. – Sei que tem algo que está lhe perturbando... – o ruivo olhou diretamente para os olhos de seu koibito.

Naquela noite eles comemoraram sua formação no ensino básico. Agora ele estava pronto para cursar uma boa faculdade. Meses antes os dois estavam juntos escolhendo qual seria, pois Omi não queria nada longe e, com suas boas notas, podia se dar o luxo de escolher. Já haviam visitado várias até que uma lhe chamou a atenção. Tinha um bom currículo e o mais importante, era perto da Koneko.

- Eu... Só estou preocupado com o futuro – disse uma meia verdade.

- Mas você não tem que se preocupar... Você terá um futuro brilhante... Eu sei disso! – e o beijou carinhosamente.

- Eu sei que é bobagem minha, esqueça! – e sorriu como sempre fazia. – Acho que agora estou com vontade de comemorar mais... – seu sorriso tornou-se mais malicioso.

- E o que seria? – disse beijando a nuca e o abraçando mais forte, enquanto suas mãos começavam a acariciar seu corpo nu, encaixando-se cada vez mais.

- Hummm... – os primeiros gemidos começaram a surgir. – Acho que está adivinhando direitinho...

Já era madrugada e Omi ainda não havia conseguido dormir. Podia ouvir a respiração calma do ruivo abraçado a si em um calor muito gostoso. Tinha medo de se mexer e acordá-lo, por isso ficava imóvel e pensativo.

Ao longe ouviu o fraco choro de Kenji e a voz de Ken acalmando-o e, pelo jeito, dando o remédio. Sabia que a noite seria longa para os dois, pois quando o pequeno estava doente, sempre ficavam acordados quase todas as noites. Mesmo com todo o trabalho e responsabilidade de criar uma criança, nunca viu nenhum deles sequer reclamarem sobre qualquer coisa. Muito pelo contrário, eles mostravam-se excelentes pais.

Todos eles ainda aceitavam as missões da Kritiker, mas não com tanta freqüência. Sempre que saíam, Ken e Yohji revezavam-se para ficar em casa com Kenji. Os dois haviam conversado longamente sobre isso, e os riscos que cada missão impunha era muito grande e por isso achavam que os dois não precisavam se arriscar, sendo que se algo desse errado, Kenji teria sempre alguém ao seu lado.

Mas com o passar do tempo esse quadro mudou e tanto Ken quanto Yohji quase não participavam das missões, deixando tudo a cargo de Omi e Aya. Tinha certeza que era somente uma questão de tempo até se afastarem da Kritiker. Todos tinham dinheiro suficiente para se manter por toda a vida e, além disso, a Koneko sempre deu um bom rendimento. Ele mesmo não sabia o que o motivava a participar disso tudo. O ruivo também não necessitava participar daquilo, pois já havia arrancado a promessa da Kritiker de que cuidariam de sua irmã pelo resto de vida que ela tivesse.

Deu um longo suspiro. Sua indecisão quanto ao futuro crescia a cada momento, a cada olhar de Kenji... A cada risada daquela criança que encheu de alegria a todos. Seus passados sombrios, seus sofrimentos e suas vidas vazias foram preenchidos em um instante por aquela criança abençoada.

Mas ainda tinha medo de falar com Aya, de saber sua opinião. Mesmo que seu carinho com Kenji fosse excessivo, o passo de ter um filho próprio era uma coisa muito diferente. Um filho mudaria para sempre o modo que ambos encaravam a vida, teriam que pensar no futuro dele e viver para ele.

Ainda se lembrava de seu olhar sério, quando tocou nesse assunto. Ele não havia pensado duas vezes antes de dizer que ainda não era hora, que seu corpo ainda não estava preparado e que os riscos eram muito grandes. E havia seu sonho para entrar na faculdade e se especializar na área de informática, tendo o diploma para que pudesse seguir uma carreira fora de assassino da Kritiker. Afinal não queria esse futuro para ambos.

Omi interpretou isso como sinal de rejeição, que o ruivo não queria ter um filho com ele. Respeitou sua opinião e guardou as lágrimas dentro de si... A dor e a decepção. Deu seu melhor sorriso para o ruivo, concordando com tudo e o abraçando-o fortemente para que não visse o quanto estava triste.

O tempo passou e Kenji nasceu, daquele modo atribulado, com Ken entrando desesperado no quarto, falando que Yohji estava com contrações e pegando-os em uma "brincadeira" **(1)**.

Foi então que tocou no assunto pela segunda vez, tendo a mesma resposta. Mas algo dizia que talvez o ruivo estivesse mudando de idéia. Quando tiveram que bancar a babá do Kenji **(2)** e quando ele ficou preso naquele porão no dia do aniversário do ruivo, onde acabaram tendo uma noite maravilhosa **(3)** pareceu ao chibi que seu koibito já não estava tão resistente com a possibilidade de terem um filho... Mas o chibi ainda tinha medo. Medo de mais uma vez ouvir a rejeição por parte de Aya e não saber se iria agüentar ouvir aquilo novamente...

**ooo**

Omi acordou cedo. Mesmo com a noite mal dormida, não aparentava estar com sono e indisposto. Muito pelo contrário, sua disposição era grande. O que poucas pessoas sabiam, era que o chibi era capaz de fingir muito bem, enterrando dentro de si sentimentos que o faziam sentir-se triste.

Tomou um banho, deixando o ruivo adormecido. Era feriado e todos poderiam acordar mais tarde, sem as obrigações e correrias do dia a dia. Resolveu dar uma passadinha para ver como Kenji estava. Ficou surpreso ao ver Ken e Yohji em cima de um futon ao lado do berço do menino. Pelo jeito resolveram dormir por lá mesmo.

Kenji estava acordado e o olhava alegre, como se finalmente alguém lhe desse atenção, rindo e abrindo seus bracinhos. Ken imediatamente acordou assustado e viu Omi de pé.

- Ele está melhor. – disse Omi ao colocar a mão na testa dele. – Parece que a febre abaixou... Fiquem dormindo mais um pouco e pode deixar que eu tomo conta dele. Relaxem...

- Arigatô, Omi-kun. – e Ken fechou novamente os olhos. Confiava no chibi e sabia que seu filho estaria em ótimas mãos.

Omi carregou Kenji prontamente para baixo, mas antes trocou as fraldas. Como ainda era muito cedo resolveu ficar brincando. Os dois se divertiam muito e o arqueiro conversava como se pudesse entendê-lo. O garoto era esperto e mostrava sinais disso, aprendia tudo que lhe ensinavam muito rápido, gostava de brincar com brinquedos educativos, daqueles que cada figura geométrica se encaixava perfeitamente no seu respectivo buraco.

O chibi levou quase todos os brinquedos do quarto dele para baixo, afastou a mesa de centro tornando a sala um grande playground com brinquedos espalhados por todos os lados. Depois de um tempo ele reclamou de fome e Omi lhe deu uma banana, que Kenji comeu inteirinha e ainda teve pique de beber o leite. Depois voltaram a brincar novamente, e o loirinho havia esquecido completamente da hora até que ouviu a voz dele. - Ora, ora, então eu fui trocado por ele? – disse divertido.

- Aya-kun!? – ficou vermelho ao lembrar que havia esquecido completamente de fazer o café. Viu o relógio e eram pouco mais de dez horas. – Há quanto tempo está aí?

- Tempo suficiente para ver duas crianças se divertindo muito! – sentou-se ao lado deles e deu um pequeno selinho em seu koibito. – Parece que vocês andaram aprontando bastante... – disse olhando para toda aquela bagunça.

- Gomen, né? Esqueci completamente do café... Mas é que fui ver o Kenji e como Yohji e Ken não dormiram a noite toda resolvi cuidar dele e deixar que eles descansassem um pouco. Já vou preparar. – e levantou-se apressadamente. – Você pode cuidar dele pra mim?

- Espere! – e o agarrou pelo braço antes que se fosse. – Não estou com tanta fome... Vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco.

Omi ficou surpreso com as palavras dele. Mas obedeceu e sentou-se novamente. Dentro de pouco tempo os três estavam se divertindo muito, Kenji parecia completamente recuperado e ria bastante com as brincadeiras. Por um momento o chibi parou e percebeu o quanto seu koibito estava feliz e isso fez a semente da esperança brotar em seu peito.

Os dois praticamente ficaram de babá quase o dia inteiro, já que tanto Ken quanto Yohji estavam muito cansados. Teve uma hora em que os dois desceram para tomar o café / almoço e, ao verem quanto o pequeno estava bom voltaram para descansar mais.

Foi um dia muito gostoso tanto para Aya quanto para Omi. Mesmo que os dois tivessem que cancelar seu passeio, pois iriam aproveitar para ir à praia, não se arrependiam nem um pouco.

**ooo**

Os dias passaram e a formatura veio. Omi saiu por um final de semana para passar com seus amigos, uma despedida para uma nova fase de sua vida. Infelizmente seria restrito somente aos alunos e por isso Aya teria que ficar em casa.

O chibi saiu bem cedo, com sua mochila e de certo modo animado. Mas o ruivo percebeu que ele não queria separar-se dele, viu a dúvida estampada naqueles lindos olhos, o que lhe encheu de uma alegria egoísta. Aya resolveu descer e percebeu que tanto Ken, Yohji e Kenji estavam prontos para sair também.

- Vão sair?

- Sim, vamos aproveitar o dia para levar o Kenji para um zoológico. Ele adora animais e o tempo está perfeito para isso! – falou Ken todo animado.

- Mas você vai levar tudo isso? – Yohji estava sobrecarregado, com uma grande mochila nas costas, uma sacola ao lado e uma grande cesta de piquenique.

- Eu só estou levando o essencial! – protestou Ken – São roupas reservas, fraldas, lenços umedecidos, pomada contra assaduras, remedinho dele do ouvido, uma toalha, a comidinha dele, a nossa comida... – e continuou relacionando... – Ah! Esqueci do mantinho dele! – e subiu as escadas correndo.

- Não acredito! – disse largando tudo no chão, desesperado pela quantidade de coisas. – Tá parecendo que estamos mudando.

- Nyaaah... – gritava o garotinho no cercadinho rindo da cara do pai.

Aya sorriu discretamente ante a situação. Dentro de poucos momentos Ken desceu com o manto e mais algumas coisinhas que dizia ser "essenciais" para o passeio. Depois de uma brava luta contra a bolsa, milagrosamente tudo coube lá dentro e os três partiram.

Foi então que o ruivo percebeu que há muito, mas muito tempo não ficava sozinho na casa. É lógico que em suas visitas à sua irmã ia sozinho, mas de certo modo tinha a companhia dela. Por um momento ficou parado onde estava, indeciso no que iria fazer. O silêncio de certo modo era incomodo acostumado como estava com os costumeiros barulhos de todos, principalmente do bebê...

Bebê... Já não se podia chamá-lo assim, estava se tornando um belo garotinho e aprendendo a dar os primeiros passos. Lembrou com certo orgulho que Kenji arriscou-se a ficar de pé no dia em que os dois estavam cuidando dele. Foi a maior festa com todos!

Suas vidas estavam mudando. Tomando um rumo muito mais tranqüilo do que a vida de assassinos que levavam. Rancores, medos e vingança estavam dando lugar à paz de espírito que tanto buscavam. A roda do destino começou a mudar quando sentiu por Omi um amor que pensou nunca poder sentir novamente. Pensava que seu coração era de pedra, mas mostrou que restava alguma humanidade nele.

Aceitou-o e foi aceito tão plenamente que não conseguia acreditar. Por um bom tempo sentiu-se inseguro dos seus próprios sentimentos, mas o chibi foi paciente, nunca cobrando algo, sempre esperando por ele. O tempo ensinou-lhe a confiar no jovem arqueiro e pouco a pouco foi abrindo seu coração. Nunca pensou nele como filho daquele odiado homem e sim em um adorável rapaz chamado Omi Tsukiyono.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos aprendeu a sorrir novamente, a sentir-se relaxado na companhia de outra pessoa. Dividiu sua dor pelo estado de sua irmã com ele, suas angústias e dúvidas. Omi o ouvia seriamente, nunca fazendo pouco caso e de certo modo sofriam juntos. A relação que ambos construíram era estável e segura, baseada em confiança mútua. Mas agora começava a sentir falta de algo, queria mais...

Esse sentimento surgiu com o nascimento de Kenji. Aquele garoto encheu de alegria o lugar, tornando-os muito mais unidos e dando prosseguimento no processo de mudança de suas vidas. Mas também fez nascer em Aya um novo sentimento, uma nova necessidade. Queria ter um filho com Omi!

Sem que o chibi soubesse, começou a fazer pesquisas sobre o processo de gravidez em homens. A ciência havia evoluído muito desde o nascimento de Kenji e um cientista japonês **(4)** desenvolveu uma nova prótese com um índice de rejeição abaixo dos dois por cento.

Agora não era mais necessária à fecundação no homem tanto do óvulo quanto do espermatozóide. No caso de Kenji, graças a Omi, Yohji encontrou uma parenta muito distante, mas que carregavam as características genéticas da família do loiro e por isso Ken somente forneceu o espermatozóide para fecundação do óvulo.

A ciência de agora havia desenvolvido algo muito mais natural. Ainda havia a necessidade de instalação da prótese do útero para carregar o filho, mas não havia necessidade de fornecimento do óvulo. Através de alguns medicamentos era possível que o homem gerasse, por um curto período de tempo, óvulos, o que abria uma grande possibilidade para eles. Seria um filho deles, só deles.

Foi com tristeza que soube que não seria compatível para carregar a criança. Como no caso de Ken, haveria com certeza uma rejeição. Então, com certeza, seria Omi a carregar seu filho.

Mas como poderia pedir isso para Omi? Quando tiveram essa conversa há alguns anos, antes de Kenji nascer, haviam rejeitado a possibilidade, pois o chibi ainda era muito novo e tinha toda uma vida pela frente...

Quando conversaram pela segunda vez, após o nascimento de Kenji, não mudara sua decisão. Mesmo que quisesse o contrário, não queria fechar as portas de um futuro brilhante que aguardava seu koibito. Sabia que ele era inteligente e seria capaz de progredir muito na vida, queria que a vida de assassino ficasse para trás, por isso decidiu contra mais uma vez.

Teriam tempo para isso mais tarde, quando o chibi aproveitasse todas as opções que a vida lhe oferecia. Foi o que pensou a princípio, achando que estaria tudo bem, que seguraria seu desejo... Mas a cada dia sentia uma certa inveja de seus amigos, ao vê-los tão felizes e realizados com Kenji em seus braços.

Fazia um esforço supremo para esconder seus sentimentos, o que era difícil uma vez que aprendera sempre a dividir tudo com ele. Mas não mudaria de idéia, achando que estava fazendo o melhor para a pessoa que se tornou mais importante que sua própria felicidade.

Suspirou profundamente. Não podia ficar pensando nisso. Resolveu ler um livro, coisa que não fazia há um bom tempo. Sentou-se no sofá da sala e começou a folheá-lo... Mas logo em seguida fechou. Definitivamente aquele silêncio todo estava incomodando-o. Parecia que havia voltado alguns anos atrás, quando ainda aceitavam uma missão atrás de outra. Quando cada um deles estavam centrados em seus próprios problemas, isolados em sua própria solidão. Jogou o livro no sofá e resolveu sair também, iria até o hospital visitar sua irmã. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, desejou que, ao voltar, tudo voltasse ao normal novamente.

**ooo**

O final de semana fora ótimo e Omi havia se divertido imensamente. É claro que sentia a falta de Aya e acabou lhe telefonando um monte de vezes, mas gostou de estar com seus amigos. E esse tempo também foi muito bom para que pudesse pensar um pouco.

Quando a noite chegou aproveitou o momento em que todos estavam dormindo para passear um pouco. O céu estava lindo, com as estrelas pulsando e a Lua despontando majestosa e brilhante.

Pensou em todas as decisões que tomou em sua vida, e os fatos que o levaram até o ruivo. Muita tristeza e sofrimento foi a estrada que escolheu continuar seguindo, mas sua recompensa valeu a pena, apesar de tudo isso.

Agora, mais uma vez, estava em uma encruzilhada. Ou perseguia o futuro que sempre sonhou ou perseguiria o novo sonho que nasceu dentro de si. Os dois eram igualmente apetitosos, mas a cada dia o novo sonho estava tomando lugar do velho sonho.

Se realmente quisesse persegui-lo, teria que verdadeiramente estar seguro de sua escolha, pois afinal essa criança mudaria para sempre o rumo de sua vida, quer dizer, não só da sua, mas de ambos. Deitou-se na grama macia que cercava a casa e olhou para o céu. As estrelas brilhavam mais do que nunca pulsando vivas e alegres. Estavam sempre em movimento e, se fechasse os olhos por um instante, já não estariam no mesmo lugar.

Fechou os olhos e acabou adormecendo ali mesmo. E sonhou... Sonhou com sua vida com Aya e havia mais uma terceira pessoa presente... Um pequeno ser que sorria para eles, seus olhos chamando-os insistentemente e acordou ao sentir o frio da noite. Mas ainda lembrava-se perfeitamente do sonho que tivera e sabia exatamente o que seu coração queria lhe dizer.

Ao voltar na noite de domingo, jogou-se nos braços de Aya em um beijo apaixonado e cheio de saudades. Fora igualmente recepcionado, o que lhe fez sentir um calor agradável a percorrer todo o corpo. Kenji já estava dormindo para decepção de Omi, mas tanto Ken quanto Yohji estavam assistindo televisão juntinhos, aproveitando cada momento.

- Oi Omitchi! – cumprimentou alegremente Ken. – Como foi?

- Foi muito bom! Nos divertimos bastante.

- É... me disseram que a paisagem é linda! – Yohji falou maliciosamente, querendo, obviamente, dizer outra coisa bem diferente. – E com esse calor que fez, todos ficaram bem à vontade, né? Você deve ter feito o maior sucesso! Aqueles shorts lhe caem muitoooo bemmmm...

- Yohji-kun!!!! – protestou enrubescido

- Yotan! Você sabe que o Omi seria incapaz disso! – Ken tentou intervir, pois via a cara de assassino que o ruivo estava dirigindo ao loiro.

- É... Tantos garotos nessa idade juntos... Os hormônios em alta... Sem ninguém por perto... – falou sonhadoramente, ignorando completamente o olhar do ruivo.

- Eu... Eu... – Omi ficou ainda mais vermelho. O loiro estava certo em dizer que recebera várias cantadas, mas havia descartado cada uma delas. Mas não queria falar nada pro Aya, pois sabia que ficaria aborrecido.

Ken então deu um baita beliscão no loiro. Seu koibito estava perto, muito perto de ser assassinado.

- Aiiiiii Ken! Endoidou?

- Não, muito pelo contrário! Venha! – e o arrastou até a cozinha. – Estou com fome! Quero que me prepare um sanduíche.

- Não pode ir sozinho? O filme ainda não acabou...

- Não, não posso e não quero! Vamos! – pegou desesperadamente o braço dele. – "_O que deu_ _na cabeça dele para provocar tanto o ruivo?"_ – pensou, mas percebeu que o mal já estava feito ao dar uma última olhada na cena. Viu um pequeno sorriso malicioso se formar nos lábios dele. E sabia que não iria gostar nada, nada, do que estava por vir...

- Aya... Eu... Nunca... – o chibi estava todo atrapalhado, mas o ruivo o interrompeu com outro longo beijo.

- Esqueça! Eu sei... – e sorriu carinhosamente. – Vamos, estou com saudades e preciso de você! – sua voz estava rouca de desejo e isso arrepiou inteirinho o corpo de Omi.

- Mas eu ainda tenho que tomar um banho...

- Eu quero sentir seu cheiro... – e o agarrou novamente dando beijinhos em sua nuca... – Vamos... Não vou conseguir me controlar por muito tempo... – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

O chibi simplesmente se deixou guiar. Também estava com saudades e sentia a excitação crescer dentro de si. Foram imediatamente para o quarto, onde foi jogado sem cerimônia na cama e suas roupas praticamente rasgadas, de tão grande que era o desejo dos dois.

- Eu já te disse que te amo? – perguntou Omi.

- Hoje ainda não... – sorriu o ruivo.– E saiba que eu te amo mais ainda. – foi a última coisa que disse antes de atacá-lo.

Após saciarem seu desejo, finalmente Omi pode ter seu banho. Ficou debaixo da água por um bom tempo, sentido o cansaço ir embora. Ao sair viu o ruivo acordado olhando para ele, ainda com o desejo aceso em seus olhos.

- Venha. Minha saudade ainda não acabou... – ele chamou.

- Aya-kun! Precisamos conversar... – o chibi achou que já era hora de terem a conversa que havia adiado há tanto tempo, deixar que seu coração falasse mais alto, se arriscar novamente...

- O que foi? – levantou-se e ficou sentando ao ver o tom sério dele, deixando seu peito desnudo até quase abaixo da cintura. Omi não conseguia despregar os olhos daquele corpo tão lindo e perfeito e quase se deixou levar-se novamente para a paixão.

- Eu estive pensando muito durante a viagem...E... Bem... Quero dizer... – Aya percebeu o quanto ele estava nervoso e começou a ficar preocupado.

- Aconteceu algo? – seu tom era mais sério e sua atenção voltada diretamente para ele

- Não! Quero dizer... Sim! Mas não é nada grave! – o chibi começou a ficar com raiva de si mesmo pela hesitação. Durante a viagem parecia ser tão fácil... Mas agora...

O ruivo apenas escutava em silêncio, esperando que ele se acalmasse para continuar. Não o pressionou e deixou que Omi falasse no seu tempo.

- Eu... Eu... Quero ter um filho!!! – pronto, finalmente colocou em palavras.

O espadachim o olhou espantado, principalmente quando viu a certeza estampada nos seus olhos. Ficara tão surpreso que lhe faltaram palavras.

- Eu sei que você quer esperar... – falou desanimado, pois interpretara erroneamente o silêncio dele. – Mas é que eu... Bem... Eu...

- Mas e sua carreira? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar.

- Eu não quero... Antes até podia ser meu desejo, mas não é agora... Eu... – e as primeiras lágrimas surgiram em seu rosto. Pensou que iria ouvir outra negativa.

- Você tem certeza? – o ruivo segurou sua vontade de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo demonstrando que também tinha o mesmo desejo, pois tinha que ter certeza da decisão do chibi

- Sim! Eu quero! – já não conseguia encará-lo. Agora que havia começado a dizer iria até o fim.

- Por quê? Por que agora?

- Porque estamos juntos, porque somos felizes e quero aumentar ainda mais os laços que nos une. Quero que nosso amor tome forma e que melhor forma que o de uma criança? Eu vejo a felicidade no rosto de Ken e Yohji e quero isso pra nós também! – as lágrimas saíam abundantemente e já não conseguia refreá-las. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo, com medo de ver a resposta em seus olhos.

Então o ruivo também chorou. Mas de felicidade! Não podia acreditar que esse também era o desejo de seu koibito. Percebeu o quanto Omi queria aquela criança, tanto quanto ele próprio.

- Omitchi! – e sua mão ergueu a cabeça dele para que pudessem se olhar. Viu o espanto dele ao ver que também estava chorando. – Eu também quero. – foram suas simples palavras.

Os olhos de Omi se arregalaram. Ainda podia ouvir as palavras dele ressoando dentro de si. As lágrimas de felicidade que ambos deixavam escorrer em seus rostos, a risada misturada aos soluços, o abraço apertado. O chibi nunca havia experimentado tanta felicidade, pois finalmente seu desejo seria realizado.

**ooo**

Os dois comunicaram sua decisão aos outros que receberam com muita festa. Para a surpresa de todos Aya se abaixou até o nível de Kenji e lhe disse:

- Em breve você terá companhia... – falou em uma voz macia e sorrindo.

Então começaram os preparativos. A consulta com a Doutora Kaline estava marcada para daqui a uma semana. Enquanto isso o chibi pesquisava tudo sobre a gravidez masculina. Sabia que teria que ser ele e até ficou feliz, pois era isso mesmo que queria... Queria carregar o filho de seu amor dentro de si, senti-lo crescer mais e mais, até que pudesse carregar a criança em seu colo.

Finalmente havia chegado o dia da consulta. Estavam ansiosos. A médica lhe falou de todos os riscos e cuidados que deveriam ter, além da bateria de exames habituais. Quando chegou os resultados retornaram novamente.

- Vocês têm certeza disso? Afinal é uma grande responsabilidade...

- Sim. – os dois responderam em uníssono.

- Pois bem... Vamos marcar a cirurgia para daqui a um mês. Seus exames me mostram que está tudo bem e não haverá empecilhos.

- E quanto tempo teremos que esperar? – perguntou o mais jovem

- Humm... Acho que uns três meses, até que haja cicatrização completa e seu corpo se ajuste perfeitamente à nova prótese... – respondeu a doutora examinando suas anotações.

- E depois disso? – o mais velho perguntou curioso.

- Depois... – ela abriu um grande sorriso – É só esperar acontecer...

Os dois sorriram também.

Saíram do consultório contentes e com a data da cirurgia marcada. Seria no próximo mês. O tempo passou tão rapidamente e estavam tão ocupados e quando menos esperavam a hora havia chegado.

Mas antes disso haviam informado a Kritiker que abandonariam a atividade de justiceiros. Já não seriam mais Weiss e Manx estava selecionando um novo grupo para tomar o lugar deles. Já não havia aquela sede que os consumia e pedia que fosse feita justiça a todo custo. Força essa que os impulsionava a mais missões e cada vez mais arriscadas.

A cirurgia fora um sucesso e Omi estava se recuperando rapidamente. No começo fora um pouco difícil, pois seu corpo estava se adaptando a uma nova condição e os remédios o deixavam muito sonolento. Mas os três meses passaram rapidamente e a hora havia chegado. Foram para o consultório da Dra. Kaline para que a fertilização fosse realizada.

Os dois estavam um pouco nervosos, principalmente Omi que queria que fosse um sucesso.

- Ei relaxe! – falou a doutora enquanto o procedimento era realizado. Aya estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. – Não fique ansioso! E também não o quero decepcionado. É normal que não aconteça na primeira vez. – ela falava tentando acalmá-lo.

- Eu sei... Mas é que não dá pra evitar! – falou sorrindo.

- Bem... Terminamos! – e Aya o ajudou a sair da maca. – Voltem daqui mais ou menos vinte dias para saber se houve sucesso ou não.

Ao saírem do consultório, ficaram surpresos com quem encontraram.

- Nagi! Schul! – Omi foi o primeiro a falar.

- Ora, ora... Parece que a família de gatinhos vai aumentar! – ouviu a voz sarcástica do alemão.

- O que querem? – perguntou Aya em guarda.

- Ei! Pode parar de fazer essa cara de mau, Aya. Não queremos encrenca. Já que vocês não fazem mais parte de Weiss não temos nada contra vocês.

- Como sabe? – o chibi perguntou espantado.

- Vocês acabaram de me contar! – e gargalhou alto. Então o espadachim percebeu que ele deve ter lido a mente dos dois.

- Schul... Está na hora. – Nagi chamou sua atenção.

- Eu sei... – e, para o espanto dos outros dois, o alemão enlaçou carinhosamente a cintura de Nagi.

- Você... Vocês... – o chibi não sabia o que dizer.

- Sim, estamos juntos Omitchi... – e riu ante a cara de desagrado de Aya – E sim, não estou mais com Brad.

- O que... Por quê? – ainda estava chocado demais com as revelações.

- Pois é... – falou despreocupadamente. – Naquela época tudo foi culpa daquele playboy... Fiquei tão atarantado que catei o primeiro que vi... Que no caso foi aquele americano. Aquele desgraçado queria um filho e aproveitou-se da situação.

- Quando... Onde... – Omi não conseguia completar uma sentença.

- Bem, nos acertamos e agora tô com a pessoa que gosto! – e apertou o bumbum de Nagi que ficou muito vermelho e olhou contrariado para o alemão. – Bem tchauzinho... Quem sabe nossos filhos se tornem bons amigos? Hahahahahahaha... – saiu rindo ante a cara assassina de Aya.

- Aya? – o chibi estava chocado demais. Toda essa gentileza por parte de Schuldich não era normal...

- Vamos embora... Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui e não quero encontrar-me novamente com aqueles dois! – disse após um longo suspiro.

O que Omi não desconfiava era da pequena surpresa que o ruivo havia preparado para eles. Já estava anoitecendo e as primeiras luzes começaram a acender, iluminando toda a rua. Voltaram de mãos dadas, andando calmamente. Ao chegarem a Koneko encontraram todas as luzes apagadas.

- Ué? – estranhou o loirinho. – Todos saíram?

- Talvez... – o ruivo retrucou abrindo a porta e acendendo as luzes da casa. Viram um bilhete em cima da mesa com a letra do Yohji.

"_Você me paga, Aya! Voltaremos amanhã! E Omi, faça valer essa noite, hein! Yohji."_

- Aya!? – o chibi o olhou interrogativamente após ler o bilhete.

- Shhhh! – e o calou com um beijo. – Essa noite é só nossa. – sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido do chibi provocando arrepios em seu corpo.

Foi então que o chibi notou a mesa posta para dois com velas para iluminar o lugar. Omi foi conduzido para a cadeira e simplesmente sentou, sem palavras para descrever o que estava sentindo.

O ruivo sorriu, satisfeito que a surpresa tenha ocorrido conforme planejara. Foi para a cozinha e encontrou toda a refeição pronta. Pelo jeito calculara certo o tempo que gastaria na médica. A comida ainda estava bem quente e alguns pratos não foram nem necessário esquentar.

Rapidamente levou a comida para a mesa e acendeu as velas. Ligou o aparelho de som para que uma agradável música tocasse ao fundo. Só então se sentou em frente à um estático koibito.

- Espero que a comida esteja de seu agrado. – falou propositalmente em tom formal.

- Er... Sim... – e abriu um belo sorriso. Havia adorado a surpresa que o ruivo tinha preparado. Não havia desconfiado de nada.

Aya sorriu de volta, e Omi poderia jurar que os olhos ametistas estavam em chamas, como se as luzes das velas estivessem dentro dele. O jantar estava uma delícia e os dois conversaram sobre diversos assuntos. Mas não era só essa surpresa que estava reservada para o chibi.

Após a janta com uma deliciosa sobremesa de morangos regados ao creme de leite, que despertou lembranças ainda mais deliciosas na mente do chibi **(5)**, fazendo-o corar violentamente. Aya abriu um sorriso, pois adivinhava exatamente o que se passava na mente dele.

O loirinho levantou-se e quase tropeçou, perdido em lembranças que o deixaram ainda mais embaraçado, mas foi amparado por mãos fortes que enlaçaram todo o seu corpo, fazendo-o tremer de excitação.

- Omi... – a voz dele estava rouca de desejo. O próprio corpo dele tremia sob o seu.

- Aya... – e perdeu-se naqueles olhos que o devoravam e foi aprisionado naqueles lábios que tiraram seu fôlego.

- Vamos... Para... O... Quarto... – e o loirinho foi conduzido suavemente escada acima e ao chegarem veio a segunda surpresa da noite.

O lugar fora todo redecorado. A luz do luar banhava as velas, colocadas em pequenos castiçais que estavam espalhados em todos os cantos, emitindo sua fraca luz no aposento. Não havia móveis, somente uma grande cama no centro do quarto. Ela estava coberta de rosas e frésias emitindo um gostoso perfume por todo o lugar.

Omi estava sem palavras. Esse dia estava se revelando uma surpresa atrás da outra, sem que ele mesmo tivesse tempo para ao menos respirar! Estava estático, quando se sentiu sendo enlaçado e gentilmente conduzido para dentro.

As mãos do ruivo começaram a percorrer seu corpo, explorando cada centímetro, fazendo-o suster a respiração. Fechou seus olhos sentindo cada toque, cada carícia, até que os lábios dele sussurraram em seu ouvido:

- Independente do que a médica disse, eu sei que nosso filho foi concebido hoje... E quero pensar que ele veio ao mundo sentindo todo amor que tenho por você. Quero que essa noite seja especial, inesquecível. Pois com você estou tendo uma segunda chance, uma nova família...

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do chibi... Lágrimas de felicidade... Lágrimas que marcariam uma nova fase em suas vidas. Também tinha certeza que o filho deles fora gerado hoje, algo dentro de si dizia isso. Virou-se e o abraçou muito forte agarrando-se a ele e o beijou. Um beijo cheio de amor, esperanças e alegrias que tinha dentro de si.

O ruivo correspondeu ardentemente ao beijo, explorando cada canto, cada pedaço daquela boca macia. Sem se separarem, deitou-o gentilmente na cama e suas mãos começaram a retirar cada peça de sua roupa, para se deparar com a pele sedosa e macia que tinha diante de si.

Aya adorou vê-lo enrubescer de vergonha e mal havia tirado sua camiseta, atacou seus mamilos até ficarem túrgidos e suas mãos continuaram a descer para o short em uma dança sensual.

- A...yaaahhhhhh – Omi gemeu ao sentir as mãos invadirem por dentro do short. Suas mãos agarravam o lençol juntamente com as flores, tamanho o prazer que sentia.

Sem perder tempo retirou o último obstáculo e conseguiu seu prêmio. Estava tão extasiado que parou por um instante, admirando cada linha, cada curva do corpo deitado sobre a cama. O chibi estava de olhos fechados e seu corpo tremia de excitação, sua respiração ofegante, a boca semi-aberta, soltando leves gemidos. Ele não tinha noção do efeito que isso causava no ruivo. Podia sentir a sensualidade transpirando de cada poro do corpo à frente, um simples olhar tornava-se algo único como uma bela jóia rara.

O ruivo pegou uma rosa e deixou que as pétalas roçassem seu rosto, descendo vagarosamente por seu pescoço, deslizando sobre seu tórax, deixando os mamilos vermelhos e passeando por seu abdômen. O chibi ergueu os quadris ao sentir o leve roçar em seu membro, gemendo alto, pedindo por mais, seu corpo contorcendo-se sobre as flores, esparramando-as sobre si.

A própria respiração do ruivo tornou-se mais intensa, sentindo um calor enorme tomar conta de si. Mexeu levemente seus quadris, incomodado com sua calça cada vez mais apertada. Então Omi sorriu para ele, um sorriso além de qualquer palavra, mas que o tocou profundamente. Em um esforço supremo levantou-se deixando os dois frente a frente, sentados na cama. As mãos de Omi tocaram hesitante cada parte do corpo do ruivo, como se fosse a primeira vez que o tinha diante de si. Delicadamente começou a desabotoar cada botão de sua camisa, sem pressa, deixando-as roçar levemente em seu peito, ajudando-o a despir-se. O ruivo enlouquecia cada vez mais aos toques vagarosos sobre sua pele.

O chibi não resistiu ao ver o peito desnudo e começou a explorá-lo com sua língua, beijando seus mamilos, mordendo-o levemente, sentindo o peito dele arfar-se e um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios.

- Ahhhhhhhh!!! – a cada toque daqueles lábios, sentiu choques percorrendo seu corpo, aumentando ainda mais seu prazer.

Os olhos de Omi então, se fixaram ao baixo ventre, onde era evidente o crescente desejo de seu koibito. Um desejo que ansiava por sair, implorando por alívio. Atendendo a um mudo pedido suas mãos desceram até o botão de sua calça, abrindo-a para depois descer lentamente o zíper que o prendia.

O ruivo deitou-se na cama, consentindo que ele o despisse, deixando que seu desejo despontasse com toda a força. Agora era a vez de o chibi admirá-lo. Deitado, o ruivo viu o corpo à sua frente banhado à luz do luar e poderia jurar que emanava um suave brilho dele. Um brilho tão intenso quanto o da própria Lua, então, levantou-se e sentou-se, ficando frente a frente, com as pernas dele sobre a sua, só para tomar posse de sua boca, permitindo que sua língua explorar cada canto, suas mãos agarrando sua nuca para não deixá-lo escapar. Somente se separando quando não havia mais fôlego entre eles.

- Aya-kun... Eu... Eu...

Mas não o deixou terminar, pois o deitou novamente na cama e sobre ele, deixando suas duas ereções tocarem-se pela primeira vez, movendo seus quadris levemente, como se dançassem uma música que somente eles podiam ouvir.

- Ayaaaaaaa... Aaaahhhhh... – dessa vez gemeu alto, quase gritando pelo prazer que sentia, o chibi estava sendo levado à loucura lentamente, pois seu koibito o conhecia como ninguém, melhor até que ele mesmo.

Mas o ruivo ainda não estava satisfeito. Ainda queria arrancar mais gemidos dele, retribuir o prazer que ele próprio sentia e por isso deixou sua mão escorregar lentamente até chegar ao baixo ventre afastando suas pernas, procurando pela abertura tão almejada. Sorriu ao encontrá-la e ainda mais quando o chibi arqueou suas costas, deixando-se ser invadido, permitindo que seus dedos explorassem seu interior.

- Ahhhhhhh!!! – gritou ao sentir-se tocado em seu lugar mais sensível. – Ayaaaaaaa... Não pare... Mais... Onegai... – implorava, agora totalmente entregue.

O ruivo ouvia satisfeito cada gemido e grito dado por seu chibi, onde o prazer se tornava tão insuportável, tão intenso, onde cada movimento de seu corpo provocava choque elétricos, onde se tornava cada vez mais difícil respirar. Isso só serviu para excitá-lo ainda mais, não conseguindo ver a hora de tê-lo só para si, mas havia prometido para si mesmo que prolongaria ao máximo aquela noite.

O chibi não sabia quanto tempo mais agüentaria. Nessa noite o ruivo parecia especialmente inspirado e por isso o inundava de prazer, tocando-o, experimentando-o e provocando-o a cada minuto, a cada instante sem trégua. Ao ser invadido por aquelas hábeis mãos, não pensou que seria capaz de suportar tudo que lhe era oferecido.

Fora com muito custo que o interrompeu. Viu a cara de confusão do ruivo e decidiu que também era hora de atacar. Em um movimento rápido, pegando-o totalmente de surpresa, jogou-o na cama, deitando-se sobre ele, tomando posse de sua boca.

- Omi! – seus olhos diziam estar surpresos com a atitude do chibi.

- Não é justo que somente eu receba tanto... – e ainda mais surpreso, o ruivo viu os olhos travessos de seu koibito. – Que tal compartilhar?

Sem lhe dar tempo de resposta, os lábios do chibi o atacaram do mesmo modo que ele mesmo havia feito há alguns instantes, explorando seu corpo, descendo cada vez mais até chegar ao seu membro e imediatamente abocanhando-o, dominando-o completamente.

O ruivo não esperava essa resposta dele e somente pode se render à crescente excitação que sentia. Perdeu-se no mar de sensações que ele lhe oferecia, agora era a vez dele retorcer-se na cama, esparramando ainda mais as flores, onde quase não mais existiam, espalhado pelo chão do quarto, ao lado das velas, banhados pela luz do lar, dando a impressão que existia um mar de flores, especialmente para eles.

- Omi... Omi... Omitchi! – gritava ensandecido, seu rosto sempre tão calmo dando lugar ao mais puro prazer que sentia. Somente ele era capaz disso, arrancar o Ran adormecido dentro dele... O Ran cheio de paixão que havia desaparecido com a morte de seus pais... O Ran que pensava não mais existir.

O chibi habilmente brincava com ele, provocando-o e recuando, deixando-o a beira do precipício para depois puxá-lo, onde seu corpo era torturado continuamente pelo prazer.

- Chega! – gritou roucamente, puxando-o para cima, deixando os dois lado a lado, deitados na cama.

- Aya... Eu... Não... Agüento mais... Onegai...

O ruivo sabia o que ele queria... Era o que queria também... Delicadamente afastou suas pernas, penetrando-o devagar, atento às reações dele, tomando o cuidado para não machucá-lo.

Mas o chibi sentia apenas um prazer enorme ao ser preenchido pouco a pouco. Um prazer que aumentava ainda mais conforme os dois se uniam em um único ser. Impaciente, o loirinho surpreendeu-o enlaçando suas pernas ao redor dele, pedindo que não parasse, exigindo por mais, puxando-o ainda mais para dentro de si.

As mãos do ruivo não resistiram e o ajudaram, até que Omi gritou ainda mais alto ao sentir seu ponto mais sensível ser tocado tão profundamente.

- Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! – arqueou suas costas para cima, até que somente suas pontas dos pés ficassem apoiados na cama.

Isso só o estimulou a ir mais fundo, iniciando uma lenta dança que aumentava seu ritmo pouco a pouco, tornando a respiração ainda mais descompassada, o coração batendo ainda mais forte, tornando todas as sensações mais intensas a cada instante, fazendo-os perder o controle e se entregarem à paixão que sentiam.

De repente Omi sentiu seu próprio membro sendo agarrado e acariciado, seguindo o ritmo, aumentando sua fricção, deixando o chibi quase louco, gritando, não se importando quem pudesse ouvir. Seus gemidos foram a chave para que o ruivo acabasse por se entregar, deixando de pensar em tudo mais, querendo somente tê-lo para si.

- AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou a plenos pulmões ao sentir-se chegar ao ápice, lambuzando a ambos, enviando contrações cada vez maiores.

- Ahhhhhhhhh... – gritou o ruivo quase em seguida, inundando-o completamente.

Exaustos, os dois caíram sobre a cama, abraçados e satisfeitos. Uma noite que ficaria marcado para sempre em suas vidas. Então, delicadamente, as mãos do ruivo dirigiram-se para o abdômen do chibi, acariciando levemente, onde seus olhos ametistas brilhavam, misturado às lágrimas. Omi colocou sua mão sobre a dele, apertando levemente, e o olhou longamente. O ruivo poderia jurar que havia algo novo nos olhos dele, um brilho diferente... Um brilho que somente as pessoas que carregavam dentro de si uma nova vida, poderiam transmitir!

**ooo**

Os dias passaram e eles aguardavam ansiosamente pelos resultados. Mas o ruivo tinha a certeza que o chibi carregava dentro de si o seu filho e o mesmo acontecia com o loirinho. Quando chegou o dia do exame, Omi estava bastante nervoso no qual o ruivo respondeu com sua calma habitual, mesmo que por dentro sentisse o mesmo nervosismo.

- Tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo Omi-kun! Logo, logo o Kenji vai ter companhia... – Ken o encorajava. Estava muito feliz com a decisão de seus amigos e torcia por eles.

- Hey! Ken! Que tal uma aposta? Aposto Y 1.000,00 que ele vai perder aquela pose quando souber que o chibi tá grávido! E mais! Aposto que ele vai ficar todo bobo! Putz! Vai ser engraçado pacas! Preciso ver se a câmara tá funcionando! – mas ao se virar o loiro dá de cara com a face séria do Aya.

- Você aposta o quê? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- Hãããã nada, nada... Eu... Bem... Acho que preciso ir...

- Kudou! Lembrei que precisamos comprar mais folhagens para a estufa... Já combinei com aquela adorável senhora que você pessoalmente cuidaria de tudo... – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu... Sabe... Tenho outras entregas... Preciso ver o Kenji.

- Deixe as entregas por minha conta... Como um favor especial para você... E o Ken havia me pedido a tarde de folga para ficar com o Kenji.

Yohji olhou desesperado para seu koibito. Aquela mulher tinha uma verdadeira fascinação pelo loiro e sempre que ele a encontrava, era obrigado a ficar horas e horas em sua companhia, comendo seus horríveis biscoitos e ouvindo a história de sua vida. Fora que ela tinha a mania de ficar apertando suas bochechas. Dizia que ele lembrava seu finado marido quando era mais jovem.

Mas Ken simplesmente ficou estático no lugar. Aya lhe dirigiu um olhar dizendo que era melhor aceitar tudo, porque senão acabaria sobrando para os dois. Então ele pensou em Kenji e no que seria melhor para seu filho. Afinal era melhor que o garoto tivesse pelo menos um dos pais por perto.

- Er... Sim... Sabe... Eu pedi por Aya... Vou levar o Kenji para tomar vacina... – não teve coragem de encará-lo.

- Certo! Yohji é melhor ir logo, prometi que você estaria lá daqui a meia hora.

Sem alternativa, um derrotado ex-detetive e ex-playboy foi para a Van, saindo em direção à pior tarde que poderia ter. Assim que ouviu o carro cantando pneus o ruivo ligou.

- Maeda-san? Hai, aqui é Fujimiya... Sei que a senhora somente esperava que viéssemos semana que vem, mas achei que ficaria contente em discutir o assunto das novas plantas com alguém da Koneko... Sim... Sim... Realmente sei o quanto a senhora é dedicada e por isso estou enviando Kudou-san para falar com a senhora... Sim, ele está livre por toda a tarde e terá imenso prazer em discutir tudo com a senhora. Não tenha pressa... – e após despedir-se, colocou o telefone no gancho.

- Aya-kun! – chamou o chibi lá na frente da loja. – As encomendas estão prontas.

- Hai, já estou indo... – disse sorrindo levemente.

**ooo**

Os resultados do exame finalmente haviam chegado. Ambos haviam ido ao laboratório apanhar os resultados. Ao abri-lo somente tiveram confirmado a certeza que tinham dentro de si. Dera POSITIVO.

Aya não se cabia de tanta felicidade. Exatamente como o loiro havia previsto, seu ar sério fora substituído por um amplo sorriso, beijando o chibi com verdadeira paixão, em meio a todos que os observavam e sorriam com a felicidade dos dois.

Imediatamente foram para o consultório da Dra Kaline.

- Meus parabéns! É raro acontecer na primeira vez, geralmente a fecundação ocorre na segunda ou terceira tentativa.

- E o que devermos fazer doutora? – perguntou sério. Sabiam que teriam que seguir na risca as recomendações. Apesar de saberem mais ou menos como proceder, já que haviam acompanhado a gestação de Yohji.

- Bem, terá que continuar com os hormônios e com as vitaminas. O acompanhamento do pré-natal é essencial e quero que tenha uma alimentação bem balanceada. Deixarei meu telefone para qualquer emergência. – enquanto falava, escrevia a receita.

Eles prestaram atenção à cada palavra dita. E Omi estava bem familiarizado com os termos usados pela médica, já que havia feito uma ampla pesquisa pela net.

- Por enquanto é só isso. Espero vê-lo em meu consultório a cada quinze dias.

- Sim doutora... Ah! – o chibi lembrou-se do recado. – O Yohji disse que não está sentindo nenhum efeito colateral. Pelo jeito o tratamento está funcionando perfeitamente.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Se tudo der certo, acho que dentro de mais ou menos oito meses ele poderá fazer uma nova tentativa. Sabe, eu torço muito pelos dois. Pelo jeito a paternidade lhe fez muito bem.

Os dois sorriram. Há alguns meses o loiro havia tido complicações com sua prótese, e com isso foi exigido um longo tratamento. Ambos sabiam o desejo de Ken por mais um filho, e o loiro estava pensando seriamente no assunto. Quando Omi lhe perguntou quantos filhos queriam, recebeu uma pronta resposta:

- Seis! – respondeu Ken para um espantado Omi.

- Ce tá louco, Ken? – contra argumentou o loiro.

- Ah, mas não quero um só não, afinal Kenji não pode ficar sozinho... Ter irmãos é a melhor coisa! – disse alegremente.

O chibi riu muito quando os dois começaram a discutir sobre isso. O loiro era terminantemente contra, mas o moreno sabia ser persuasivo. No final conseguiu arrancar a promessa de que pelo menos pensaria no assunto.

Despediram-se e saíram do consultório. Passaram pela farmácia, onde compraram todas as vitaminas necessárias. Ao chegar à Koneko deram a feliz notícia.

- Parabéns! – cumprimentou Ken com toda a alegria.

- Parabéns! – também o loiro os cumprimentou. Dessa vez havia segurado sua língua e nem havia tocado no assunto que o havia feito ter uma tarde dos diabos. – _"Ah! Mas tenho certeza que ele deve ter pulado de alegria! Puxa vida... Como eu queria ter visto!"_ – pensou quietinho.

A partir desse dia a rotina na Koneko havia mudado. Omi estava proibido de fazer as entregas, para que não se esforçasse muito e por isso ficaria para atender os clientes. O ruivo observava atentamente a alimentação do chibi, cuidando para que sempre houvesse verduras, frutas e legumes frescos. Para isso sempre enviava Yohji para a feira, com uma lista completa.

- Por que eu??? – perguntava contrariado.

- Porque eu tenho que cuidar da loja e das entregas e Ken têm que cuidar do Kenji.

- Mas eu posso muito bem cuidar do Kenji também! – falou indignado.

- Sim eu sei, mas acho que você é o mais indicado para a tarefa. – e pôs um ponto final no assunto.

**ooo**

Orgulhoso, dia após dia o ruivo toda a noite acariciava a barriga de Omi que crescia, mostrando o desenvolvimento de uma nova vida. Aproveitando o dia de folga passaram em uma loja de roupas para gestante e compraram batas e calças folgadas. O ruivo riu ao vê-lo vestido assim.

- Caramba! Tô parecendo um balão! – falou indignado, no meio da roupa ainda tão folgada. A camisa ia quase até os joelhos do chibi.

Ficaram a manhã toda dando uma olhada nos berços e quartos de bebê. Havia uma variedade enorme que nunca pensaram existir. Ainda não podiam decidir nada, já que não sabiam o sexo do bebê. Mas o ruivo tinha que confessar que estava se divertindo muito, pois seu koibito parecia uma criança e seus olhos brilhavam com tantas coisas bonitas.

- Veja Aya-kun! Agora as babás eletrônicas têm uma mini câmera. – disse em um momento. – Olhe! Isso não ficaria ótimo? – apontou para outra decoração.

O ruivo também estava surpreso com a variedade de coisas que existiam. Agora entendia um pouco mais seus amigos, que cada vez que chegavam em casa, traziam algo novo. No começo ele os criticava por jogar tanto dinheiro fora, mas Ken lhe respondia que era simplesmente impossível de se resistir. Passearam o dia inteiro pelas ruas de Tokyo. Visitaram diversos lugares, onde vendedores os fizeram prometer dar uma passadinha caso algo lhes interessasse.

- Aya... – o chibi o chamou timidamente.

- Hum?

- Eu... Tô... Com... Vontade... – e sua face ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Vontade? – olhou-o curioso.

- Bem... De... Comer... – abaixou a cabeça sem coragem de encará-lo

- O que...? – tentou encorajá-lo.

- Ramen...

Em seu íntimo o ruivo sorriu. Pensara que ele estava com vontade de comer coisas estranhas, pois ainda lembrava dos gostos bizarros de Yohji.

- Com catchup e mostarda...

Ele ergueu levemente suas sobrancelhas. Apesar de não ser um pedido muito estranho, seria pelo menos exótico. Olhou novamente para o chibi e o viu todo sem jeito. Sem nenhuma palavra dirigiram-se ao restaurante mais próximo. Aya preferiu comer ramen normal, mas tiveram que passar em um supermercado para comprar catchup e mostarda que ele espalhou generosamente na comida. Sorriu ao vê-lo comer tão satisfeito.

Voltaram logo depois para casa, mas Omi aparentava um pouco de cansaço, o qual Aya o proibiu de fazer qualquer coisa e o mandou descansar, mesmo que o chibi dissesse que estava tudo bem. Ao falar de qualquer coisa sobre a saúde de Omi, o ruivo era irredutível e sempre acabava vencendo qualquer discussão.

O chibi pegou logo no sono, antes mesmo que Aya acabasse de arrumar as pequenas coisas que haviam comprado. O ruivo parou por um momento e ficou observando a face tão meiga e calma de seu koibito. Ajeitou as cobertas e desceu para ajudar seus amigos.

A tarde transcorreu sem problemas, já que o movimento estava calmo, mas o ruivo estranhava a ausência do chibi, já que seus cochilos não duravam muito tempo. Preocupado, subiu até o quarto para ver se tudo estava bem.

Ao chegar perto da porta ouviu um leve gemido, que o fez apressar seus passos e abrir a porta. Seu sangue gelou ao ver a cara de dor que ele fazia.

- Omi! – chegou perto e preocupado. – O que foi?

- Tá doendo... Aya-kun... Tá doendo... – e antes que conseguisse falar qualquer coisa, ele se contorceu em um espasmo de dor. – Aya... – chamou-o chorando.

- Calma. Vamos levá-lo ao médico. – disse calmamente, mantendo o sangue frio.

- Oh... O nosso bebê... – o chibi estava entrando em pânico.

- Omitchi! – disse segurando seu rosto, fazendo-o prestar atenção em suas palavras. – Não vai acontecer nada com o bebê! Está me ouvindo? Nada! – disse energicamente – Você tem que ficar calmo!

Mesmo que dissesse essas palavras, tentando transmitir segurança para ele, por dentro, estava apavorado. Rapidamente desceu as escadas e chamou os outros pedindo ajuda. Yohji preparava o carro, enquanto Ken ligava para a Dra. Kaline que lhe pediu que fosse imediatamente para o hospital.

Durante todo o tempo o ruivo não saiu do lado dele, pegando em sua mão enquanto o chibi tentava não deixar a dor dominá-lo, sendo forte pelos dois. Delicadamente o ruivo o carregou até o carro, onde o manteve junto a si, abraçando-o e tentando transmitir sua força. Omi suava frio e sua pressão havia baixado muito, deixando-o sonolento em meio a dor. O ruivo sabia que não seria bom deixá-lo dormir e tentou mantê-lo acordado por todo o caminho.

- Falta muito Kudou? – perguntou asperamente. Parecia que o caminho que antes era tão curto, agora parecia muito, mas muito longe.

- Não, já vamos chegar. – respondeu também nervoso.

Ao chegar ao hospital foram imediatamente atendidos por uma equipe médica e o chibi foi levado para a sala de emergência, onde não foi permitida a entrada deles. Logo em seguida viram a Dra. Kaline chegar correndo e entrar apressadamente.

Aya só pode vê-lo sumir de suas vistas e por mais que quisesse esmurrar aquela porta e ficar ao lado dele, não podia fazer nada. Simplesmente teria que esperar por notícias.

Aquela sala lhe trouxe inúmeras lembranças e era como se ele tivesse voltando anos atrás, quando ficou em uma mesma sala aguardando notícias de sua irmã. Naquela época era jovem e havia acabado de perder os pais e poderia perder sua irmã, a única que ainda restava.

Yohji viu o quanto isso parecia afetá-lo. Apesar de quieto e não dizer nada, sabia que por dentro devia estar se lembrando de vários eventos de seu passado. Também sabia que o melhor era deixá-lo quieto, para que pudesse lidar do melhor modo que sabia fazer.

Olhou mais uma vez para o lugar onde Omi devia estar sendo atendido. Também estava preocupado e queria notícias que não vinham. Olhou o relógio para ver quanto tempo havia passado e percebeu que pouco mais de vinte minutos desde que haviam chegado.

Acendeu nervosamente o cigarro e tragou fundo. Estava tentando parar de fumar em benefício de Kenji, mas estava sendo difícil. Sempre que alguma situação de estresse acontecia voltava a fumar. Não na frente dele, mas não conseguia largar o vício.

Os dois não conversaram e o loiro não procurou qualquer aproximação. O ruivo sabia que se precisasse estaria ali, ao seu lado, e isso por si só era suficiente.

Impaciente Aya levantou-se e dirigiu-se à maquina de bebidas. Havia várias opções e ele optou por um café, colocando as moedas necessárias. Só que a máquina devia estar apresentando defeito e por isso a bebida não saiu. Sem pensar duas vezes ele socou a frente de vidro com tudo, que se quebrou imediatamente, ferindo sua mão.

- Aya! – Yohji aproximou-se preocupado.

- Senhor? – imediatamente um atendente chegou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao ver a máquina quebrada, olhou demoradamente para o ruivo.

- Me desculpe! – respondeu Yohji, pois Aya permanecia quieto no mesmo lugar, com o punho da mão sangrando, pois havia se cortado nos estilhaços. – Não está sendo muito fácil para ele...

- Sei... – respondeu o atendente com um grande suspiro – Já disse que essa máquina não deveria estar aqui... Por mim o colocaria no hall de entrada... Não se preocupe, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece...

- Pagaremos por qualquer prejuízo. – ofereceu-se o loiro.

- Não importa. O seguro cobre... Vamos, deixe-me ver sua mão. – e o pegou firmemente, apesar a da resistência dele. – Temos que fazer um curativo. Siga-me. – ordenou para Aya.

- Não. Depois. – respondeu o ruivo determinado. Não sairia daquele lugar antes que soubesse do estado de seu koibito.

O atendente o olhou longamente e suspirou mais uma vez. Sabia que não adiantaria tentar convencê-lo, pois aquele ali não parecia o tipo que acataria a opinião de qualquer um. Ele virou-se e foi para a outra sala, trazendo todos os medicamentos necessários e o enfaixando ali mesmo.

- Arigatô. – o loiro agradeceu. Aya simplesmente havia voltado a olhar para fora, com os pensamentos distantes dali.

Logo uma pessoa da faxina apareceu para juntar os cacos de vidros. Estavam somente os dois na sala, esperando naquele silêncio opressor. Finalmente Aya parecia ter-se enjoado de ficar olhando para fora e sentou-se, mas ainda assim permaneceu calado.

Imediatamente se levantaram ao ouvir os passos no corredor. Era a médica. Parecia estar cansada.

- Foi por pouco. – disse por fim. – A prótese começou a se soltar. Parece que ela não estava tão firme quanto parecia. Evitamos a hemorragia interna e as contrações pararam.

- Quer dizer que está tudo bem? – perguntou o loiro ansioso.

- Não, não está tudo bem. O que aconteceu hoje poderá acontecer novamente. Drenamos todo o sangue que havia se espalhado ao redor do útero artificial e cessamos as contrações. Fomos obrigados a fazer uma pequena incisão e recolocar a prótese no lugar.

- Mas como isso aconteceu? – questionou o ruivo. – Até o último exame parecia que tudo estava bem. Não havia sinais de nada de errado.

- E não havia mesmo. Mas como a gravidez masculina ainda é um campo muito novo, ainda existem variáveis que não pudemos prever. Talvez Omi tenha alguma predisposição genética que não permite a aceitação de um novo corpo. Ele ainda ficará internado por alguns dias, até que consigamos refazer todos os exames necessários.

- Podemos vê-lo? – perguntou o ruivo ansioso

- Dentro de mais ou menos meia hora ele subirá para o quarto e vocês poderão ficar com ele. No momento está sedado e sendo monitorado.

- E o que devemos fazer? – Yohji questionou, estava tão preocupado com o chibi quanto o outro.

- Por enquanto ter muita paciência. Também terão que tomar cuidar do emocional de Omi, não deixá-lo cair em depressão, muito comum entre os primeiros grávidos. O que ele precisa no momento é que vocês estejam sempre presentes.

A doutora se despediu e os dois ficaram em silêncio, perdidos em seus pensamentos. Ainda teriam que esperar algum tempo até que a enfermeira os chamasse. O loiro observou o quanto Aya ficara pálido ao ouvir as palavras da médica e, mesmo que não dissesse nada, ficara muito abalado.

Então finalmente a enfermeira os chamou, pedindo que a acompanhasse. Ao entrar no quarto o viram na cama, ainda adormecido, com o soro aplicado no braço esquerdo e o sensor de batimentos cardíacos no dedo da mão direita. Sua pele estava mais branca do que o habitual, indicando a perda de sangue.

Aya ficou chocado de vê-lo nesse estado. Estático na porta, pensou por um momento que estava vendo sua irmã, que tinha os mesmo equipamentos e a mesma face sem expressão, serena, mas não dizendo absolutamente nada.

Hesitante deu os primeiros passos para dentro do quarto e a névoa que cobria seus olhos desfez-se, mostrando somente a face pálida de seu koibito. Ao chegar perto da cama estendeu sua mão para acariciar a fronte e percebeu o quanto ela tremia. Ao tocá-lo, subitamente as lágrimas surgiram e suas pernas fraquejaram, deixando-o de joelhos ao lado da cama, onde apoiou seu rosto, escondendo sua fraqueza.

Yohji apenas deu meia volta e fechou silenciosamente a porta atrás de si.

**ooo**

Ao sair, sentiu-se extremamente sufocado por aquelas paredes brancas e as faces sem expressão dos médicos e por isso teve que se afastar para tomar um ar. Fumava um cigarro, observando os carros passarem diante de si quando ouviu seu celular tocando.

- Como ele está? – perguntou um ansioso Ken, que acabara ficando em casa cuidado de Kenji.

- Estável... Ainda irão mantê-lo por alguns dias para ficar em observação. Mas o bebê e Omi estão bem...

- Você vai voltar?

- Sim. Já acertei tudo com o hospital e Aya vai ficar no quarto com ele. Mais tarde trarei uma muda de roupa. E o Kenji?

- Dormindo.

- Depois contarei com maiores detalhes a conversa que tivemos com a médica.

Ao desligar, seus instintos lhe disseram que havia algo errado e mirou seus olhos para o outro lado da rua. Mas tinha sido lento demais e, se havia alguém ali, havia desaparecido. Ainda ficou prestando atenção ao redor, na movimentação das pessoas, mas a sensação de perigo havia desaparecido.

Meio hesitante virou-se para ir embora, pois Ken o estava esperando, mas não sem antes olhar mais uma vez para o outro lado da rua.

**ooo**

- Hummm... – Omi murmurou, voltando lentamente à consciência.

- Omi! – Aya levantou-se rapidamente do sofá onde estava.

- Aya... – sua voz soava meio confusa, devido aos anestésicos. – Onde... Eu... – e quando se lembrou do que havia ocorrido, seus olhos exprimiram novamente a urgência e preocupação. – Nosso bebê!!!

- Ele está bem! – disse firmemente, querendo acalmá-lo o mais rapidamente possível. – Está tudo bem com ele!

Os olhos azuis se suavizaram com as palavras que ouvira. Sabia que seu koibito não estava mentindo, podia sentir em sua voz. Então olhou ao redor, percebendo que estava em um quarto de hospital.

- Você terá que ficar alguns dias para os exames. – respondeu ao olhar interrogativo dele. – A doutora quer saber exatamente qual seu estado atual.

- Por quê? Alguma complicação? – sua voz tornara-se ansiosa novamente.

- Porque precisamos saber o que fazer daqui por diante. Preocupar-se antes da hora não resolve nada e não será nada bom para a criança, por isso trate de relaxar e deixar tudo por conta da gente.

Omi apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. Sabia que teria que ficar mais calmo, mas era difícil, pois a preocupação tomava conta de sua mente. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa foram interrompidos por um enfermeiro que carregava uma maleta.

- Com licença, vim coletar a amostra de sangue par ao exame prescrito pela Dra. Kaline. – falou o enfermeiro, sério, olhando fixamente para o rapaz de cabelos loiros que jazia deitado na cama, reparando em seguida nas íris violetas que recaíram sobre ele, inquisitivas.

Continua...

**ooo**

Bem, aqui acaba o primeiro capítulo da minha fic. Ela é um presente de aniversário para **Evil Kitsune,** taí menina! Como prometi há muito tempo uma Mpreg do Omi.

Quero agradecer de coração a _Yume Vy_ que me aturou no MSN quando eu aguardava ansiosamente que ela lesse e me desse a sua opinião e também por betar a fic.

Kaline, sua participação não poderia ficar de fora, já que você faz parte desse universo desde a minha primeira fic.

– **(1) **Refere-se à fic _"Força de Um Desejo"_ por Freya de Niord;

– **(2) **Refere-se à fic _"Babá por Um Dia" _por Kaline Bogard;

– **(3) **Refere-se à fic _"Reverie"_ por Kaline Bogard;

– **(4) **Bem, já tinha tudo quanto é cientista (português e brasileiro) por que não japonês? NT – Leiam _"A Força de um desejo"_;

– **(5) **O bendito creme de leite… Já tô achando que esse troço tem vida própria… .

20 de Dezembro de 2006.

10:56 PM.

**Freya de Niord**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso**

Sei que este é o capítulo 02, mas não custa avisar… Essa fic contém M-Preg, ou seja, gravidez masculina. Se você não gosta, peço encarecidamente que feche a janela clicando no 'x'. Se você gosta, continue!

**ooo**

**Natividade**

**Capítulo 2**

Os dias passaram e finalmente Omi recebeu alta do hospital. Ao chegar a Koneko foi recebido com festa por Kenji que parecia estar sentindo muito a sua falta. Ken e Yohji também o cumprimentaram alegremente, pois a casa não era a mesma sem ele

- Kenji! Que saudades! – e recebeu com muito carinho o abraço que o menino havia lhe dado.

- Vamos subir, você precisa descansar. – e o ruivo o guiou zelosamente para o quarto.

O chibi obedeceu de bom grado, pois se sentia cansado. Adorou ter voltado pra casa, pois já não agüentava mais ficar por lá e queria deitar-se novamente em sua cama. Suspirou agradecido ao sentir a maciez de seus lençóis no lugar dos lençóis esterilizados e desconfortáveis do hospital.

Com a ajuda do ruivo trocou a roupa por um pijama. Sua barriga parecia ter crescido de repente, já que alguns dias atrás ela quase não aparecia. Deitou-se e quase que imediatamente adormeceu.

Aya desceu as escadas para conversar com seus amigos. Ainda lembrava-se de todas as recomendações da médica.

- Como ele está? – questionou o moreno.

- Dormindo.

- E o que a médica disse? – perguntou Yohji.

- Não encontraram nada de muito anormal em seus exames, nada que justificasse a reação que teve. Mas de agora em diante terá que tomar cuidado redobrado. Nada de fazer força e repouso quase que absoluto. Alimentação leve e saudável e nada de preocupações. Não quero que saia sozinho, sempre acompanhado. A médica disse que ele não está totalmente fora de perigo e ao menor sinal de dor, devemos levá-lo imediatamente ao hospital, sem perda de tempo. Por isso teremos que nos revezar na Koneko. Pensei em contratar alguns ajudantes, para cobrir a nossa ausência quando necessário.

- Bem, vou entrar em contato com minha amiga da agência de empregos. Ela sempre nos conseguiu bons funcionários quando necessitamos. – disse Yohji.

- Certo. – e dirigiu-se à cozinha.

- Eu ainda não fiz nada! Gomen! – disse Ken ao ver o ruivo abrindo as panelas e verificando seu conteúdo

- Não é preciso, eu mesmo faço.

Os dois arregalaram seus olhos. O ruivo nunca havia pisado na cozinha antes, pois sempre o chibi ou o Ken era quem os alimentava. Yohji foi terminantemente proibido de chegar perto das panelas, quando todos foram parar no hospital com dor de estômago.

- Hããã... Aya... Eu... Hãããã... Posso fazer se quiser... – ofereceu-se mais uma vez, pois pensara que ouvira errado.

- Já disse que não é necessário. Vou preparar algo para Omi comer... E pode deixar que cozinho a comida do Kenji. – e foi para dentro, sumindo de suas vistas.

- Aquele ali não é o Aya! Quem tomou o lugar dele? – perguntou espantado Yohji, que acreditara até aquele momento que o ruivo não saberia nem quebrar os ovos... Apesar dele mesmo nunca ter conseguido isso.

- Eu... eu... – Ken estava sem palavras.

- Puxa! Coitado do chibi... Mas a médica não disse que ele teria que ter uma alimentação saudável?

Nenhum dos dois teve coragem de ir espiar enquanto Aya cozinhava. Ouviram o som das panelas, dos armários sendo abertos e o som do acendedor automático. Mas não ouviram nenhuma imprecação ou algo caindo desastrosamente no chão. Logo em seguida começou a surgir o gostoso aroma de comida.

- Pelo menos não cheira mal... Mas e o gosto? – o loiro cochichou baixinho para que não pudessem ouvi-lo. O som das panelas, da torneira aberta e o leve som dos legumes sendo cortados ainda podiam ser ouvidos e nenhum resmungo vindo de lá.

O estômago dos dois começou a roncar de fome. Só então repararam o quanto estavam famintos. Por causa da fome, o loiro aproximou-se lentamente da cozinha, levado pelo aroma, querendo espiar o que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Mas antes que pudesse ao menos dar uma olhada, o ruivo apareceu diante de si.

- O almoço ainda não está pronto Kudou... Não tem nada melhor para fazer do que ficar me espiando?

- Hãããã... É que... Hãããã... O Kenji tá com fome!!! – disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

- Já está quase pronto. Esperem mais meia hora. Tome! – e estendeu uma banana. – Dê isso para disfarçar a fome do menino até que tudo fique pronto. – respondeu secamente, não deixando o loiro avançar um passo dentro da cozinha. Ele só conseguiu dar uma rápida espiada e viu vários legumes sobre a mesa, assim como panelas no fogo.

- E aí? – perguntou Ken curioso ao seu lado.

- Não deu pra ver nada... Ele não me deixou dar um passo lá pra dentro! – responde decepcionado, descascando a banana e dando a Kenji, que a devorou rapidinho, parecendo achar tudo muito divertido.

Depois de exatamente meia hora o ruivo os chamou. Para enorme espanto dos dois a mesa estava posta, a louça lavada e uma bandeja com comida quente estava nas mãos dele.

- Vou subir. Vocês podem se virar daqui por diante.

Os dois sentaram-se e serviram-se. Ficaram se fitando por um longo tempo, sendo que um estava esperando que o outro tomasse coragem de comer primeiro. Kenji, que não perdeu a fome por causa da banana, estava ansioso.

- Temos que experimentar antes de dar para o Kenji! – disse o loiro. – Já pensou se der dor de barriga nele? – e mais uma vez olhou incrédulo para o prato à sua frente. Aya havia feito ramen e legumes cozidos.

Kenji estava devidamente sentado em sua cadeirinha e olhava intrigado para seus pais. Começou a bater a colher na mesa, pedindo por comida.

- Pelo menos o aroma está bom... – disse desconfiado.

- Vai Yo-tan! Experimente! – encorajou Ken,

- Por que eu e não você?

- Porque da última vez não foi você que passou mal com sua comida, lembra-se? Agora é sua vez! E vamos logo porque o Kenji tá com fome!

O loiro engoliu em seco e experimentou cautelosamente o caldo do ramen. O moreno viu a cara de surpresa do loiro que imediatamente começou a atacar a comida. Também experimentou os legumes e havia adorado.

- Isso tá uma delícia! Putz!!! Aquele desgraçado até que cozinha bem pra caramba! – disse sem parar de devorar tudo.

Hesitante o moreno experimentou uma garfada. Logo em seguida os três estavam devorando toda a refeição.

**ooo**

Os cuidados de Aya para com Omi se redobraram dali por diante. Sempre vigilante, zelava para que seu koibito não se esforçasse em excesso, comesse bem e tivesse todo o conforto que precisava. Mas para que isso acontecesse, ele precisou de uma pequena ajuda...

- Kudou! – chamou Aya para desespero do loiro, pois sabia que ia sobrar para ele. – Quero que você compre fruta do conde.

- Fruta do conde? O que diabos é isso? – perguntou intrigado.

- Uma fruta proveniente da Europa. Estamos na época e por isso não vai ser difícil arranjar. Omi e eu comemos um dia desses em um restaurante.

- Mas onde vou achar? – questionou desesperado e inutilmente pois recebeu a mesma resposta de sempre.

- Não sei, tenho certeza que seus contatos lhe dirão. – E virou-se sorrindo internamente para ir para a loja. Tinha que receber os novos empregados que contratara.

- Ken! O que faço com isso? Como vou arranjar uma coisa dessas?

- Sei lá! – falou despreocupadamente, afinal o loiro finalmente sentiria o que ele passou na gravidez de Kenji.

Ken nunca iria imaginar que de certa forma, fora o culpado disso. Quando Aya e ele estavam conversando, o ruivo exprimiu as dificuldades de sair do lado do chibi e Ken prontamente sugeriu o nome de Yohji, no qual o espadachim gostou muito da idéia. Desde então, seja noite, seja dia, ou onde quer que estivesse, Aya o localizava e o loiro era obrigado a percorrer a cidade em busca das coisas que lhe eram pedidas.

- O que foi? – perguntou uma voz atrás de si.

- Omi! Já está melhor? Não tinha que ficar de repouso? – perguntou o moreno preocupado.

- Sim estou melhor e a médica me liberou para algumas horas de pé.

A barriga dele crescia a olhos vistos. As roupas que havia experimentado antes e que lhe haviam ficado folgadas, agora estavam no tamanho certo. Por sua compleição pequena, a gravidez era muito evidente. Já estava ficando com os pés mais inchados e, por culpa do peso, sua circulação mostrava-se prejudicada e por isso não agüentava ficar muito tempo em pé. Sentou-se na cadeira que ficava em um canto.

- Está tudo bem Yohji-kun? – perguntou-lhe curioso.

Ao vê-lo questionando inocentemente, o loiro perdeu toda e qualquer coragem de reclamar. Graças aos cuidados do ruivo, a gravidez do chibi estava mais calma e a médica satisfeita com o progresso dele. Logo, logo seria liberado do repouso.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu baixando a cabeça e sem coragem de encará-lo. Não podia e não conseguiria negar nada para o chibi. – Acho melhor ir senão chegarei muito tarde. – e saiu de ombros baixos, completamente derrotado.

- Ei, Ken! Tá tudo certo com ele?

- Hihihihihi. Não se preocupe chibi. Ele somente está um pouco mais atarefado que o habitual.

- Poxa! Eu estou dando tanto trabalho a todos... – disse em uma vozinha triste.

- Não fique pensando nos outros. Você sempre fez isso a vida toda. Agora é a nossa vez de te ajudar. Concentre-se no bebê e deixe tudo por nossa conta. – disse sorrindo

O chibi suspirou profundamente. Ken estava certo, afinal precisava se animar pelo bem do bebê. Dentro em breve estaria livre do repouso e poderia retomar algumas atividades. Como estava acostumado a sempre fazer algo, essa inatividade estava lhe deixando maluco.

Omi acariciou a barriga. Estava com cinco meses e ainda havia mais quatro meses pela frente. Ainda não sabia o sexo do bebê, pois a exemplo de Kenji o bebê também havia cruzado as perninhas. Mas algo dentro de si dizia que seria uma menina. Sem que percebesse já estava imaginando o quarto dela. Pelo menos pôde ficar na Internet por algumas horas, pois o sono era uma constante em sua vida e quase sempre tirava um cochilo, e usava as horas de repouso para visitar lojas virtuais.

Manx ainda os visitava ocasionalmente. O novo grupo estava sendo formado e já haviam escolhido um jovem rapaz muito talentoso. Ela lhe pedia conselhos e estudava os perfis dos candidatos. Seu nome era Sena. Oficialmente eles não executavam mais nenhuma missão, "aposentando-se" definitivamente desse ramo.

- Omi! – ouviu a voz de Aya atrás de si. – O que está fazendo aqui embaixo? Não devia estar descansando? Está sentindo algo?

- Não, apenas quis tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Estava chato ficar lá dentro... – disse amuado.

O ruivo freou um pouco seu instinto protetor. Por ele, colocaria o chibi dentro de uma redoma e só o soltaria quando ambos estivessem bem. Mas não podia fazer isso. Viu a cara chateada dele e por isso não insistiu no assunto. O medo de que acontecesse algo o dominava e não se perdoaria se algo desse errado por alguma negligência sua.

- Ok! Mas não abuse. – e virou-se para atender as clientes.

- Poxa o Aya não me dá folga... – desabafou.

- Ei, Omi, dê um desconto pro Aya. Tente entender o lado dele. Já perdeu a família e não quer que aconteça novamente. Ele ficou realmente abalado quando aconteceu tudo aquilo.

Nesse instante, um jovem rapaz entrou e interrompeu a conversa. Ele era o novo contratado para substituir Omi.

- Gomen! – percebera que interrompera algo e por isso preparava-se para sair.

- Ei pode entrar Toshiro! – todos haviam gostado do jeito meigo do rapaz. Tinha mais ou menos a idade de Omi e o jeito dele. – Tenho que dar uma olhadinha no Kenji.

- Como está Omi-kun? – perguntou gentilmente

- Estou a cada dia melhor. Espero sair desse repouso logo, logo. – disse alegremente.

- Que bom! Aya-san deve estar muito feliz. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Bem, acho que sim... E como vai sua faculdade?

- Ótima! Foi a melhor decisão que tomei. A área de informática avança a todo dia! Estamos estudando diversos programas operacionais e a tendência do mercado. Também fui convidado por uma grande empresa para testar seu sistema de segurança. Suas dicas foram muito boas!

Toshiro Miyazawa tinha dezoito anos, um metro e sessenta de altura, cabelos curtos pretos que viviam despenteados, por mais que tentasse domá-los, sua pele era clara e macia e seus olhos castanhos pareciam sempre sorrir. Usava óculos e cursava o primeiro ano de faculdade. Gostava de vestir roupas largas e folgadas, como camiseta, shorts e tênis. Seu jeito lembrava em muito o jovem arqueiro, o que tornou muito fácil sua aceitação na Koneko.

- Que bom! – o chibi não podia deixar de sentir uma pontinha de inveja, afinal era uma área que gostava muito. Mas havia feito sua escolha e não se arrependia disso. Inconscientemente acariciou sua barriga, como para confirmar sua decisão.

- Ei, que tal dar uma passadinha no nosso grupo de estudos? Na realidade somos vários hackers e topamos nos encontrar para falar um pouco sobre tudo. Também nos divertimos muito invadindo alguns sistemas e saindo sem que nos notem. Não fazemos nada de ilegal, é só para testar nossas habilidades.

- Não sei... Acho que no momento não vai dar... – sabia que Aya não permitiria isso.

- Mas não vai exigir nenhum esforço e nos encontramos à tarde. O próximo encontro será em minha casa. Eu moro pertinho daqui...

- Acho que não... – disse em dúvida, mesmo que por dentro desejasse de ir.

- E que tal nos encontrarmos aqui? Assim você não correrá risco nenhum!

- Vou conversar com Aya... Depois te falo, certo? – não queria prometer nada antes de falar com seu koibito.

À noite tocou no assunto com o ruivo. No início ele vetou a idéia completamente, achando que era muito cedo, que tinha acabado de sair do repouso, mas ao ver seu rosto ficar triste, sua decisão esmoreceu. Pensou por algum tempo até chegar a uma conclusão.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: A reunião não poderá durar mais que duas horas e se eu tiver o menor sinal de que isso está te afetando eu dispensarei a todos! – falou meio carrancudo.

- Arigatô! – deu seu primeiro sorriso genuíno depois de muito tempo, o que fez Aya pensar que tomara a decisão certa. Desde que o chibi ficara de repouso, isolado em seu quarto, uma pequena depressão tomou conta dele.

- Ora, só obrigado não será suficiente... – e o beijou apaixonadamente, deixando-o sem ar e todo arrepiado.

- Hummm... Aya-kun... – disse estremecendo em seus braços. – Estava morrendo de saudades... – e fez um pequeno beicinho.

- Eu também...

**ooo**

A reunião fora um sucesso e todos haviam se divertido muito. No final ficaram mais tempo do que o ruivo havia estipulado, mas ao ver a cara de felicidade voltar àqueles olhos, sentiu que tudo valera a pena. O chibi era uma pessoa que precisava se sentir útil, e isso lhe fez muito bem.

Mas Aya o obrigou a ficar descansando pelo resto da noite, proibindo-o de toda e qualquer atividade. Ele estava feliz demais e nem discutira, aceitando tudo de bom grado. Imaginando no que eles fariam em seu próximo encontro, pois sabia que haveria mais de um.

Toshiro e ele tornaram-se bons amigos. Terem mais ou menos a mesma idade e os mesmo interesses ajudava em muito. Logo Toshiro começou a se tornar um freqüentador assíduo da casa.

**ooo**

A gravidez do chibi progredia sem maiores sustos. A barriga continuava a crescer, mostrando o bom andamento da gravidez e todos os exames de ultra-som não revelavam nenhuma anormalidade. Naquela tarde foram ao médico onde tentariam mais uma vez ver o sexo da criança.

Omi aguardava na sala de espera, onde viu outros grávidos na mesma situação que ele, aguardando ansiosamente sua vez. Ao observar melhor, viu quanta felicidade estava estampada no rosto de cada um, as expectativas e as alegrias. O clima o ajudou a relaxar e esperar que dessa vez "ela" se deixasse ver. Riu baixinho ao pensar da certeza que tinha dentro de si, achando definitivamente que era uma linda menina.

- É uma menina! – anunciou a médica enquanto passava o sensor do ultra-som na barriga dele. – Finamente a danadinha resolveu se revelar!

Os olhos de Omi brilharam de felicidade, brindando o ruivo em um lindo sorriso. Aya teve que fazer um enorme esforço para não chorar ali mesmo, mas também sorriu ao apertar a mão dele e inclinar-se para dar um pequeno beijo e, como se fosse para brindar a felicidade deles, o bebê começou a se mexer, levantando o pezinho e marcando sua barriga. O ruivo pousou sua mão sobre a mesma e o nenê começou a se mexer mais ainda, como se estivesse brincando com ele, sabendo que seus pais estavam ali.

- Ei, papai! – chamou a médica. – Olhe só. Acho que ela está gostando, porque está rindo! – os dois viraram-se para olhar o monitor. O ultra-som em 3 D possibilitava ver detalhes do rosto com uma definição incrível. Aya e Omi estavam maravilhados ao ver o rosto de sua filha ainda não nascida e sentiram-se mais próxima dela do que jamais estiveram.

Aya não tinha palavras. Tinha até medo de sentir tanta felicidade em sua vida. Aqueles meses foram os mais maravilhosos que já vivera e ainda com a promessa de um futuro ainda melhor. A cada dia a possibilidade de formar uma família completa ao lado da pessoa que amava se tornava mais e mais real.

Ambos não conseguiam tirar os olhos do monitor. Para a sorte deles, ela não estava dormindo no momento, como a maioria dos bebês fazem durante a gestação e sim brincando com seu pezinho, se mexendo para logo em seguida chupar o dedo. Omi colocou sua mão sobre a barriga, falando baixinho com ela, palavras carregadas de carinho, em uma linguagem que somente alguém que tinha uma vida dentro de si conseguia fazer.

Resolveram voltar andando para casa, que ficava somente a alguns quarteirões. Aya a princípio hesitou, mas o chibi lhe garantiu que tudo estava bem, que se sentisse cansado poderiam tomar um táxi.

O dia estava lindo e uma gostosa brisa soprava. Estavam no meio do outono e os primeiros ventos frios não tardariam a surgir. Caminhavam abraçados, apreciando a companhia um do outro, sentindo a presença de cada um, pois não era necessárias palavras para descrever o que sentiam. Ao chegarem na Koneko mostraram o filme e a festa foi geral.

- Ei! Ela não parece nem um pouco com o Aya! – afirmou o loiro

- Por quê? – questionou o chibi. – Ainda é muito cedo pra saber com quem se parece...

- Ah! Mas é que ela tá rindo! Com certeza não puxou o Aya!

O chibi teve que segurar seu riso, pois a cara de ódio que o ruivo endereçou para Yohji, prometia que aquele comentário não ficaria sem resposta e Ken balançou tristemente a cabeça, pensando que seu koibito perdera uma ótima oportunidade de ficar quieto. Já estava ouvindo as lamentações dele quando o ruivo lhe desse o troco.

- Já escolheram um nome? – o moreno tentou desviar um pouco a atenção.

- Ainda não... – respondeu Omi.

- Mas que tipo de nome estão pensando em dar? – perguntou Yohji, fingindo que não tinha visto o olhar de Aya e já se arrependendo do comentário.

- Que signifique coragem, determinação sem perder sua doçura... – o chibi falou com ar pensativo. No Japão a escolha do nome de uma pessoa é muito importante, pois acreditam que ela afetará todo o seu futuro. – Mas ainda não pesquisamos os kanjis...

- É já faltam poucos meses... Quantos meses já têm? – perguntou Ken

- Sete meses. – respondeu Omi

- Está perto... E o que a médica está dizendo?

- Que está tudo bem. Que tudo está normal e os riscos de algo dar errado são mínimos. Recomendou os cuidados habituais, como qualquer gravidez. Acho que terei que comprar outras roupas... – falou ao ver que já estavam ficando apertadas.

- Iremos amanhã. – determinou Aya.

- Ei! E quanto à loja? – questionou o loiro.

- Você tomará conta. – disse simplesmente

- Sozinho? – reclamou ao lembrar-se que Ken levaria Kenji ao pediatra.

- Sim e não se esqueça dos novos empregados que estão contratados, precisamos treiná-los e você será o responsável.

- Mas... É muita coisa! – protestou. Dessa vez estava determinado a não deixar que o ruivo levasse a melhor.

- Não, não é. Durante sua gravidez o Ken deu conta de tudo sem reclamar um pio. Tenho certeza que você é tão capaz quanto ele.

- Mas e você? – questionou ainda revoltado.

- Vou com Omi. Ou você quer deixá-lo ir sozinho?

- Ora Aya eu posso pegar um táxi. – o chibi sugeriu. Estava ficando com pena do Yohji.

- E se te acontecer algo? Lembre-se que não é muito bom andar sozinho. Estamos entrando no sétimo mês, e não podemos correr nenhum risco, certo Yohji? – perguntou suavemente.

- É... Não seria bom... – o loiro havia sido derrotado, pois não teria coragem de deixar o chibi na mão. Quando ele estava grávido, o pequeno sempre fez de tudo para agradá-lo e agora não seria justo se não fizesse nada. – _"Ele tá é aproveitando da situação, isso sim!"_ – pensou. Desconfiava que o ruivo sentia um prazer perverso ao lhe atirar cada serviço.

- Viu? Até ele concorda. Por isso iremos amanhã. Também temos que comprar a mobília para quarto dela. Podemos visitar aquela loja que você tanto gostou. Vi alguns berços de boa qualidade.

O quarto dela ficaria no antigo quarto de Omi, assim como Kenji ficara no antigo quarto de Ken. Iriam transferir todo o equipamento de computação do chibi para a sala de missões que não era mais usada. A cada dia a casa estava ganhando a vida que tanto lhe faltava.

Kenji estava aninhado nos braços de Ken, pois havia dormido durante a conversa. Ele estava com mais de um ano de idade e experimentava dar os primeiros passos, para a alegria de Yohji e Ken. As palavras ainda eram tímidas, somente alguns sons sem sentido, mas que pareciam fazer todo o sentindo para ele.

- Bem, vou levá-lo para cama. Acho que está na hora de todos dormimos. Amanhã teremos um dia cheio.

**ooo**

Saíram cedo no dia seguinte. Visitaram primeiro as lojas de roupa e as compras se tornaram mais difícil do que pensaram, afinal o estado de Omi arrancavam muito mais suspiro das meninas que ficavam encantadas de vê-lo. Muito mais do que na época em que ele atendia a Koneko. Praticamente era parado a todo segundo, onde cada uma perguntava de quantas semanas estava, se era menino ou menina, se estava tudo bem... Aya já estava perdendo a paciência com tanto grude e por isso começou a dar respostas ao seu melhor estilo, e seu rosto não encorajava ninguém a se aproximar.

Experimentaram várias roupas, muitas delas ficando pequenas por isso suas opções não eram muitas. Camisetas largas e batas eram as únicas coisas que sobraram. As calças foram trocadas por outras do mesmo modelo, só que maiores.

O ruivo estava tão distraído que não prestava muita atenção ao seu redor. Mas anos de instinto de sobrevivência não sumiam e algo o estava incomodando... Uma sensação de perigo tomou conta de si. Olhou para todos os lados, procurando por algo que não se encaixasse no cenário, mas não encontrou nada. Nenhuma pessoa suspeita, nenhum indício de que estavam sendo seguidos. Ainda olhava intrigado e não ouviu as palavras do chibi.

- Aya! Aya-kun para Terra! – chamou-o.

- Gomen, não ouvi.

- Aconteceu algo? Você parece tenso... – o chibi conhecia muito bem aquele olhar. Um olhar de caçador procurando sua presa. – Algo suspeito? – agora ele mesmo também estava olhando ao redor.

- Não foi nada, não se preocupe. – tentou tranqüilizá-lo. – Acho que estou um pouco agitado demais hoje.

- Ei Omi-kunnnnn!!!! – chamou uma voz vindo em sua direção.

- Toshiro-kun! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou surpreso ao encontrar o colega em um lugar como aquele.

- É que ainda tenho um tempinho antes do meu turno lá na Koneko e aproveitei para passar aqui... Na verdade... – falou meio encabulado. – Estava tentando lhe escolher um presente... As meninas estão sendo super atenciosas... – e chegou pertinho do ouvido dele. – Sabe, descobri que essa é uma ótima maneira de conhecer uma garota... – disse rindo.

Aya ouviu parte da conversa e também sorriu. Aquele garoto estava fazendo muito bem para o chibi, distraindo-o e falando de um assunto que ambos se interessavam. Omi não percebia, mas o ruivo notou que isso fazia falta na vida dele. Mesmo que tenha escolhido esse caminho, não via arrependimentos em seus olhos, mas uma certa nostalgia, por isso havia concordado com a presença dele em sua casa.

- Eu tenho que ir... Senão vou chegar atrasado. – e como se somente agora estranhasse perguntou. – Ué... Mas o Kenji não tinha consulta hoje? A Koneko não abriu?

- Sim está aberta e o Yohji está tomando conta... – respondeu o chibi.

- Ah tá... Então acho melhor ir logo, antes da saída da escola. – disse despedindo-se rapidamente.

No final do dia era evidente o cansaço do chibi e pararam em um café para descansar um pouco antes de voltarem. Aya não havia sentido mais nada de anormal, mas não deixou de ficar atento. Omi tinha diante de si um enorme sorvete. Ultimamente ele estava com muita vontade de comer doce e tinha que se controlar para não comer excessivamente. Pelo menos o desejo de coisas estranhas tinha passado, mas o chibi podia jurar que seu koibito havia ficado um pouco triste... Parecia que um brinquedo novo havia sido tirado dele... Em contrapartida parecia que Yohji andava bem mais alegre, como se um grande peso houvesse sido retirado de seus ombros.

**ooo**

- Onde nós estamos indo Aya-kun? – perguntou intrigado.

- A um lugar muito especial... – respondeu sem dar maiores explicações.

Naquele dia os dois acordaram muito cedo. Todos ainda estavam dormindo e saíram logo em seguida. Aya se recusava a falar aonde iriam, dizendo para que Omi tivesse paciência. O chibi finalmente havia cedido e o acompanhava sem mais perguntas.

Logo saíram da cidade percorrendo as estradas com a extensa plantação de arroz. O ar estava mudando de cheiro, se tornando mais puro o que causou certa sonolência e logo em seguida o chibi dormia profundamente.

Aya o olhou discretamente satisfeito. Parecia estar tudo bem, mas estava atento a qualquer mal estar que ele pudesse sentir. Antes de se decidir, tivera uma longa conversa com a médica, discutindo sobre os riscos e as precauções necessárias. Ela lhe havia dito que a fadiga era o maior perigo, além do que viajar em locais muito ermos também não seria bom, caso necessitasse de cuidados médicos imediatos.

Quando lhe falou que a viagem duraria mais ou menos duas horas e o local de seu destino, ela deu-lhes permissão, mas não sem antes deixar o número de seu celular para qualquer eventualidade. Logo em seguida ligou para o lugar combinando os detalhes.

Feito isso, comunicou ao chibi que viajariam no final de semana. Mesmo surpreso o chibi concordou prontamente, pois estava sentindo falta de suas escapadas da cidade. Pensou que iriam para algum lugar em que poderiam desfrutar da companhia um do outro, mas ao ver que não era o mesmo caminho que tomavam habitualmente, o olhou interrogativamente, no qual o ruivo fingiu nem notar. Quando tentou conversar, ele mudava de assunto, mas seu olhar lhe prometia que seria algo de muito bom. Finalmente caiu no sono e quando abriu os olhos estavam quase chegando a Kyoto.

Viu surgir diante de si os grandes templos que estavam ali há séculos e haviam resistido a guerras e as mudanças da sociedade. Muitas pessoas passeavam com seus filhos e namorados. Nesse final de semana não havia muitas pessoas, somente alguns turistas. Omi olhava, admirando a arquitetura. Nunca havia tido oportunidade de passear por lá, somente visto fotos, mas agora entendia toda a majestade que existia ali.

Aya continuou dirigindo, seguindo até um local mais isolado dos grandes templos até chegar a um lugar modesto, mas muito bem conservado. Ajudou o chibi a descer, já que suas pernas estavam adormecidas e caminharam lado a lado de braços dados. Entraram no templo e logo foram recebidos por um monge, que sorriu para eles, dando as boas vindas.

- Fujimiya-san! Há quanto tempo! – cumprimentou o senhor que vestia um longo hábito vermelho, segurando as contas. Era careca e aparentava ter mais de cinqüenta anos. Mas parecia conhecer muito bem seu koibito.

- Hiroshi-sama... – fez uma reverência em cumprimento. – Esse é Omi Tsukiyono.

- Oh! Ouvi falar muito de você, caro rapaz! – cumprimentou-o efusivamente. – Quer dizer que essa será a nova geração da família? – e apontou para a saliente barriga.

- Sim... – respondeu timidamente.

- Vamos entrar. Está tudo como você planejou.

O chibi olhou-o intrigado, mas acompanhou o ruivo. O lugar era modesto, diferente da suntuosidade dos outros templos e por isso não havia muitas pessoas por perto. Chegaram até um altar onde o monge parou de frente para eles.

- Omi. – Aya pegou suas duas mãos e o fez virar-se à sua frente. – Gostaria de ter feito isso meses atrás, mas diversas coisas aconteceram que me impediram. – retirou de seu bolso ume pequena caixinha. – Sei que estamos vivendo juntos, mas a nossa família receberá um novo membro. Por isso gostaria muito de receber a benção dos deuses. – ao abrir a caixinha havia duas alianças de ouro.

O chibi estava sem palavras. De todas as coisas que poderia imaginar vir de seu koibito essa, certamente, não era uma delas. Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ao mesmo tempo brilharam de satisfação. Aya pegou em sua mão esquerda colocando o anel delicadamente.

- Omi-kun. Você foi uma das melhores coisas que poderiam acontecer em minha vida. Você trouxe a luz que pensei ter perdido há muito tempo. Nunca imaginei que poderia viver novamente. Passamos por muita coisa juntos para construir o que temos hoje. Quero afirmar aqui, diante dos Deuses, que prometo estar ao seu lado e a de nossa filha, protegendo-os e amando-os por toda a minha vida.

- Aya-kun... Eu... Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o que sinto por você. Desde que o vi pela primeira vez não o consegui tirá-lo de meus pensamentos. Você me preenche de forma completa, sua força me dá coragem de encarar a vida e esquecer meu passado, sua serenidade me acalma quando penso não ter mais esperança. Também prometo amá-lo por toda a minha vida, acompanhá-lo em todos os momentos para que possamos criar nossa família, juntos! – disse pegando o anel e colocando-o no dedo do ruivo.

O monge então começou a recitar suas orações, pedindo a benção para aquela união. Apesar de não entender perfeitamente os mantras, sentia toda a força neles contida, e a sensação de que algo mais estava presente entre eles, algo que os banhava de uma luz infinita e se regojizavam de felicidade.

Ao saírem anoitecia e as primeiras estrelas despontavam nos céus, anunciando a chegada de mais uma noite, mas que também marcava algo novo. O chibi olhou novamente para o anel de ouro em seu dedo, e a do dedo dele como se para confirmar que tudo era realidade e não um mero sonho. Andaram devagar de mãos dadas, onde suas alianças se tocavam em um gostoso barulho. Todo o cansaço que poderia sentir pela longa viagem havia desaparecido, pois pareciam que as energias do lugar recarregaram sua alma.

Resolveram passar a noite em um hotel da cidade, bastante acolhedor, e ficaram horas conversando sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, rindo e planejando um futuro que até há poucos anos nenhum deles poderia sequer imaginar que aconteceria. Sentaram-se em frente da lareira, ambos sob o carpete macio com Aya abraçando-o por trás e acariciando distraidamente sua barriga.

- Acho que esse foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida... – aconchegou-se para mais perto dele e virou seu rosto para vê-lo. – Aishiteru! – e aproximou-se, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Logo o beijo tornou-se mais exigente e Aya deitou-o cuidadosamente no chão, sob o tapete macio e felpudo, sem que seus lábios se separassem, ficando um de frente para o outro, deitados de lado, pois o ruivo não poderia pousar seu peso sobre aquele delicioso corpo como sempre fazia.

As mãos do ruivo tornaram-se mais ousadas, subindo lentamente sua bata e tocando sua pele macia e cada vez mais quente. Ele adorou quando sentiu a respiração do chibi tornar-se mais ofegante e os primeiros gemidos surgirem timidamente entre o beijo.

- Aya... – sua voz melodiosa o chamava após seus lábios se afastarem relutantemente. Mas o ruivo foi brindado com a mais linda visão, pois os olhos do chibi brilhavam como duas estrelas e seu sorriso iluminava seu rosto de maneira única.

Omi passou sua mão pela face dele, delicadamente, tocando com as pontas dos dedos cada linha daquela expressão que o ruivo só tinha para ele, descendo por seu pescoço até atingir os primeiros botões de sua blusa, concentrando-se em abrir cada um deles.

- Será que devemos? – o espadachim expressava sua dúvida, pois a gravidez era bastante evidente e tinha medo de machucá-lo.

- A médica não nos proibiu. – disse baixinho continuando a despi-lo lentamente, onde o brilho de fascinação foi substituído pelo desejo. O ruivo rendeu-se àquelas hábeis mãos, aproximando-se mais para que ele não se esforçasse muito. – Hummm... – gemeu ao sentir as pontas do dedo dele tocando-o delicadamente e fechou os olhos deixando que o desejo tomasse conta de cada parte de seu corpo.

Aya não sabia explicar como, mas desde que seu koibito engravidara, a sensualidade brotara em cada poro de sua pele macia. Omi sempre fora um ótimo amante, mas ultimamente estava sempre procurando-o... provocando-o, exigindo cada vez mais até que ele se rendesse em seus braços.

O ruivo susteve a respiração quando sentiu os lábios quentes tocando seu peito, a língua brincando com seus mamilos, tornando-os vermelhos e rijos, enquanto as mãos desciam lentamente até o fecho de sua calça já apertada.

- Omi... – sua voz saiu rouca de desejo. – Não me provoque...

- Mas EU quero te provocar! EU quero te provar. EU quero seu corpo pra mim... Só pra mim... – e suas mãos não pararam enquanto falava, abrindo lentamente o zíper e invadindo ousadamente sua calça.

- Ahhhhhhh... – gemeu alto, enlouquecendo a cada toque. Esse era um novo Omi que surgia em sua vida. Ousado e insaciável, o ruivo só podia render-se a ele, deixando que o tornasse seu brinquedo particular. – Omi... Eu... Aahhhh...

O jovem arqueiro sorriu satisfeito ao perceber o prazer que estava proporcionando. Continuou com seus gestos, deslizando suavemente a mão sobre o fino tecido que cobria o membro do ruivo enquanto a outra puxava lentamente o cós da calça para baixo.

O ruivo sentiu a pressão das mãos do chibi que lutavam para retirar sua roupa e rebolou suavemente, deixando a calça deslizar por suas pernas, suas próprias mãos entrelaçadas à dele, ajudando-o a despi-lo, deixando uma última peça cobrindo sua nudez.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e a chama do desejo estava estampada na face de cada um. Omi estava conseguindo levá-lo a loucura com pequenos gestos, suas mãos e lábios trabalhando avidamente, sem ao menos precisar sair do lugar, deitado confortavelmente de lado, enquanto o ruivo gemia e se mexia, procurando suas mãos... procurando seu toque suave... Seu inebriante perfume...

- Omi... – chamou-o ofegante, seus olhos implorando por mais. Que Omi não o fizesse sofrer.

Aya sentia um prazer intenso e diferente. Não estava acostumado a ser subjugado tão facilmente, mas fora completamente derrotado, tornando-se objeto de desejo de seu koibito, que estampava um pequeno sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

Sem o menor aviso, as mãos do chibi invadiram a minúscula peça que cobria seu membro, apertando-o fortemente, quase fazendo-o chegar ao clímax ao mesmo tempo impedindo-o, enquanto Omi lentamente puxava para baixo a última peça de sua roupa.

Não agüentando mais, o ruivo apressadamente a retirou, sentindo um grande alívio ao deixar sua excitação livre e mais faminta do que nunca. Seus olhos agora pareciam em chamas, como se a nudez o libertasse de todas as inibições e subitamente pegou o chibi pelos ombros deitando-o com a barriga para cima e freneticamente rasgou sua bata, louco para tocar sua pele alva e macia.

- Oh... Que pena... Estava tão novinha... – disse, fazendo um pequeno beicinho.

Mas o ruivo não prestara atenção nas palavras dele, ocupado em retirar sua calça, vendo, com um prazer quase insano, o quanto seu koibito estava excitado. Cuidadosamente começou a distribuir beijos por todo o corpo, deslizando suas mãos suavemente pela enorme barriga, sentindo a pulsação da vida que ela continha. O ruivo sabia quais eram os pontos mais sensíveis dele e tirava o máximo proveito disso.

- A... Aya... kun... Espera… - e o afastou gentilmente. – Me ajuda a ficar de pé...

Sem entender e meio aborrecido de ser interrompido, ele o ajudou. Omi foi diretamente para pequena sala adjacente, onde estava localizada uma mesa para dois e um frigobar. O ruivo ficou extasiado ao vê-lo pelas costas, com sua bundinha arrebitada, andando sem vergonha nenhuma de sua nudez. Quase no mesmo instante que ele saiu, voltou, carregando um copo de suco.

- Eu estava com sede... – disse sorrindo maliciosamente para Aya, encostando-se ao batente da porta, bebendo vagarosamente o suco, acariciando de leve sua barriga, deixando sua silhueta arredondada banhada pela luz do luar.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos. O chibi estava provocando-o, deliberadamente exibindo sua nudez, valendo-se de seus hormônios que sabiam estar enlouquecendo-o. Levantou-se rapidamente até ficarem frente a frente, onde jogou o copo de suco ao longe e suas duas mãos cercando-o para não deixá-lo fugir, aproximando-se mais e mais e onde o chibi pode ver o fino sorriso que cobria a face do ruivo.

- Já... te... disse... – falou pausadamente em seu ouvido, soprando cada palavra. – Não me provoque!

Agora fora a vez de Omi estremecer dos pés à cabeça, sentindo seu corpo formigar, como se as palavras ditas tão roucas de desejos penetrassem fundo em sua alma. Aya aproximou-se lentamente e tomou seus lábios, sua língua forçando a passagem por sua boca, explorando cada canto.

As mãos de Aya o pegaram pelos ombros e o viraram gentilmente, sem parar com o beijo, permitindo que o ruivo ficasse por trás dele, esfregando seus quadris fazendo-o sentir o quanto o desejava.

- Aya... – o chibi murmurou o nome dele, enquanto o ruivo sugava seu pescoço, mordiscava sua orelha e os dedos dele deslizaram para dentro de sua boca, fazendo com que fossem sugados ferozmente.

Aya o conduziu novamente ao tapete, ajudando-o a deitar-se de novo, grudado às suas costas, deslizando suas esguias pernas entre as pernas do chibi, abraçando-o calidamente, encaixando-se perfeitamente ao corpo do pequeno.

- Ahhhhhh... – gemia freneticamente o chibi, pois agora estava sendo atacado impiedosamente, seus pontos mais sensíveis sendo explorados ao máximo, os lábios do ruivo sussurrando palavras em seus ouvido – Aya... Onegai...

O ruivo sorriu, pois sabia exatamente o que o chibi queria. Ele havia negligenciado propositalmente o seu baixo ventre, passeando por seu corpo até ouvir os gemidos que tão bem conhecia, que saiam de dentro de sua alma. A respiração de Omi tornou-se ainda mais ofegante, cada parte de seu corpo pegando fogo. Aya adorava brincar desse modo com ele, saber onde estaria seu limite, até que ponto conseguiria enlouquecê-lo.

- Aya... Onegai... – implorou de novo quando o ruivo ameaçava a penetrá-lo para depois recuar, remexendo seus quadris sensualmente.

- Você quer?

- SIM!!! – Gritou a plenos pulmões.

- Mas você não foi um bom menino... – disse roucamente, sabendo que ele mesmo já não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Onegai... Onegai... Onegai... – implorava que o ruivo o aliviasse.

Gentilmente virou o chibi para que ficassem novamente frente a frente... Aya ainda não havia acabado com sua tortura e deslizava seus lábios lentamente por cada parte de seu corpo, não ficando satisfeito até ouvir o chibi gemer alto, remexendo-se no tapete, exigindo por mais. Suas mãos exploravam cada parte de sua barriga, fascinado pelo contato, sentindo a rigidez dela, distribuindo beijos por toda a sua extensão.

Suas mãos continuaram a deslizar para baixo, assim como seus lábios o acompanhavam. A respiração de Omi tornou-se ainda mais descompassada quando o ruivo finalmente tocou seus lábios levemente em seu membro, sugando de leve a ponta, sentindo as gotas de desejos começarem a escorrer lentamente.

- Ayaaaaa!!! – gritou tamanho era o prazer que sentia.

O ruivo não perdeu tempo e o engoliu por inteiro, fazendo com que o chibi arqueasse levemente suas costas, mas impedido pela barriga que o fazia permanecer no lugar.

- Rá-pido... Mais rápido... – implorava desesperado por mais, sendo prontamente obedecido pelo ruivo que sugava cada vez mais fundo e mais rápido.

O ápice chegou em jatos fortes, provocando choques elétricos em todo o corpo do chibi, fazendo gritar mais do que nunca até sua voz perder-se, deixando o ruivo sugar todo seu néctar.

Sentiu o corpo do pequeno amolecer em seus braços, a respiração voltando ao normal pouco a pouco, assim como as batidas de seu coração. Mas ainda não haviam terminado, afinal o ruivo estava aceso de desejo e não o libertaria tão fácil. Sabendo disso o chibi abriu um largo sorriso, espreguiçando-se languidamente no tapete, deixando o ruivo ainda mais excitado.

Mas antes que ele voltasse ao ataque, deliciando-se naquele lindo corpo ouviu a companhia tocar. Os dois se olharam, pensando solenemente em ignorar o barulho, mas a pessoa parecia bastante insistente. Deixou o chibi deitado no tapete, que sorrindo, continuava a se espreguiçar em sensuais movimentos. Aya não conseguia despregar seus olhos famintos dele e com muito custo levantou-se, colocando a yukata que mal conseguia esconder seu desejo.

Aya, mal humorado, abriu a porta e deu de cara com um rapaz uniformizado que empurrava um carrinho, onde uma bandeja pousava coberta com uma redoma de aço inox escondendo seu conteúdo.

- Serviço de quarto. – o rapaz anunciou.

- Não pedi nada! – disse bruscamente, já tentando fechar a porta sem cerimônia.

- É uma entrega especial, solicitada por Kudou-san, para o quarto 803. – disse lendo o bilhete.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos, surpresos. Não havia dito nada para ninguém onde passariam o final de semana, planejando tudo muito cuidadosamente. Apenas havia anunciado que sairia com o chibi e só voltariam dentro de três dias. Além do mais escolheram o hotel ao acaso, não havia como o loiro adivinhar tudo aquilo.

- Aya-kun... Tudo bem? – ouviu a voz lânguida do chibi, em um pequeno tom de reclamação pela demora.

Foi quando percebeu o olhar que o rapaz lançava para dentro do quarto, esticando os olhos vorazes para o corpo do pequeno no tapete. Mais do que depressa, puxou o carrinho e fechou a porta na cara dele, que ainda tentava ter uma visão melhor do chibi. Viu o pequeno bilhete no carrinho e o abriu. Estava escrita na fina caligrafia do loiro. Não havia dúvidas que realmente era dele.

_"Este é o meu pequeno presente de casamento. Espero que se divirtam! Yohji"._

Abriu lentamente a tampa para se deparar em uma grande taça de cristal contendo creme de leite batido. O ruivo sorriu e simplesmente levou o "presente" para onde o chibi estava. Pensaria mais tarde em como ele havia descoberto onde estavam... E talvez o liberasse de algumas obrigações. Talvez...

- Aya-kun! – o ruivo adorou ver o brilho que surgiu nos olhos do chibi. – Creme de leite! – sorriu radiante ao ver a taça sendo pousada ao seu lado. – Eu ADORO creme de leite!!! – e passou lentamente a língua pelos lábios, apreciando a iguaria à sua frente.

- Sim... Um pequeno presente de casamento... – disse sentando-se ao seu lado, ao mesmo tempo em que ajudava Omi a se sentar. O ruivo passou o dedo no creme de leite deixando uma porção no indicador e ia levar aos lábios, mas o chibi fora bem mais rápido e pegou sua mão levando-a a sua boca.

- Hummm... – o ruivo gemia ao sentir os lábios dele brincando com seu dedo, sentindo leve cócegas nele.

- Quero mais... – o chibi disse sorrindo e forçando Aya a deitar-se. – Estou com desejo de comer Aya com creme de leite! E não se deve contrariar os desejos de uma pessoa grávida... – seus lábios mostraram um sorriso divertido.

- Omi... – sua voz estremeceu só de pensar o que o aguardaria.

O chibi não perdeu tempo e logo distribuiu pequenas porções nos pontos mais sensíveis do ruivo que, ao sentir o contato gelado do creme em seu corpo, arqueou suas costas gemendo e sentindo seu corpo sendo percorrido por pequenas descargas elétricas.

- Você está uma delícia... – o jovem arqueiro provava cada porção, lambendo e sugando fortemente, marcando cada ponto, levando o ruivo a gemer loucamente.

Então o chibi ergueu seu rosto após saboreá-lo. O ruivo não conseguia despregar os olhos daquela cena. A língua de Omi passando sensualmente pelos lábios retirando pouco a pouco o creme de leite, sua face demonstrando um prazer quase insano.

Sem mesmo se dar conta, o ruivo levou suas mãos para o rosto do chibi, acariciando sua pele macia e, ao ver um pouco de creme em sua mão, fora a vez dele de levar vagarosamente os dedos para seus lábios, saboreando a doce iguaria.

- Hummm... Ficou um restinho... – e o chibi atacou-o, beijando-o vorazmente e com gula – Que docinho... – sussurrou as palavras em seu ouvido, mordendo de leve sua orelha.

- Ahhhh... – o ruivo gemia descontrolado ante ao ataque de gula do chibi. A disposição dele parecia não ter limites, devorando-o sem piedade.

– Eu quero mais... – e voltou a atacar seu corpo, com uma fome insaciável, deixando o ruivo sem qualquer reação, paralisado pelo prazer que sentia percorrer cada centímetro de sua pele, alcançando sua própria essência.

Aya não saberia por quanto tempo ainda agüentaria aquela "doce" tortura. Omi realmente se transformava quando o assunto se tratava de creme de leite. Seus olhos brilhavam mais do que nunca e aquele inocente alimento se tornava um afrodisíaco e tanto para os dois. O ruivo já perdera as contas de como o chibi inventava mil utilidades para ele. Até parecia que fazia um intenso estudo sobre as praticidades daquele alimento.

- Venha! – o ruivo o puxou para perto de si, querendo tomar novamente os lábios agora tão doces. Seus corpos ficaram lambuzados e deslizavam em uma gostosa dança. Aya tinha que lutar para segurá-lo, pois a barriga ajudava-o a escapar e o chibi ria gostoso cada vez que isso acontecia.

- Agora vem a sobremesa... – o chibi separou-se de um relutante ruivo que não queria soltá-lo, mas não conseguia prendê-lo junto a si.

As mãos do chibi pegaram uma generosa porção e se dirigiram para o membro do ruivo que pulsava mais do que nunca de desejo, estremecendo ao mais simples toque. O loirinho derramou lentamente o creme gelado sobre ele, fazendo com que o ruivo quase chegasse ao ápice.

- Omi... – sua voz falhava enquanto tentava dizer algo. – O que...

- Estou preparando a minha sobremesa! – e continuou acariciando o membro com suas mãos, e seus dedos deslizavam para cima e para baixo, até que todo ele estivesse recoberto com o creme.

O ruivo já não conseguia dizer mais nada, de tão entregue ao prazer que estava, sendo transportado ao mundo de sensações e pura luxúria. De repente sentiu as mãos abandonando-o e gemeu reclamando pela falta de contato. Foi então que sentiu, repentinamente, um peso sobre si.

- Idataikimasu! – saudou sentando-se sobre o membro que deslizava lentamente pela sua abertura.

Aya sentiu-se sendo engolido lentamente onde o frio era substituído pelo calor de Omi. Suas mãos ajudaram-no a se equilibrar com a enorme barriga. Percebeu com satisfação que o chibi já estava mais do que preparado novamente, não necessitando de nenhum estimulo.

O chibi sentiu sua próstata sendo tocada e jogou sua cabeça para trás gritando loucamente, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer e começou o lento movimento de sobe e desce, sentindo seu próprio membro sendo pressionado pela sua barriga e pelo abdômen de Aya.

- Aya... Aya... – chamava por seu nome sem parar, movendo-se de forma a fazer o ruivo ir cada vez mais fundo e mais depressa em um ritmo cada vez mais alucinado, sendo ajudado por Aya, que segurava seus quadris e o erguia e descia para que ele não fizesse tanto esforço,

Os dois corpos moviam-se sem parar, suas respirações e corações cada vez mais acelerados, entregando-se puramente aos seus mais profundos prazeres, onde palavras não eram mais necessárias, onde cada um sabia exatamente o que o outro queria.

Omi apoiou suas mãos para trás, dando chance para que Aya o estimulasse, enquanto se rendia à cadência de cada movimento. Por sua vez o ruivo deslizou uma de suas mãos por toda a extensão de sua barriga, sentindo ela deslizar suavemente e o creme derretendo e escorrendo até o abdômen do chibi, molhando toda a sua ereção, enquanto a outra trabalhava freneticamente, acompanhando cada movimento seu.

O chibi foi o primeiro a chegar ao clímax espalhando toda seu desejo pelo corpo do ruivo, gritando até que suas forças esvaíssem devido ao cansaço. Aya ainda continuou com seus movimentos, cada vez mais insano, sentindo seu membro sendo impiedosamente comprimido dentro do chibi, ainda mais estreita devido à gravidez até que finalmente deixou-se liberar tudo aquilo que tinha guardado dentro de si, todo amor que sentia por ele.

Omi sentiu seu corpo amolecer e Aya o ajudou a deitar-se no tapete, ambos esgotados, exaustos e satisfeitos, seus corpos relaxando pouco a pouco, enquanto seus sorrisos não abandonavam seus rostos, olhando um para o outro sabendo que seu amor se tornava em uma união cada vez mais sólida.

- Nossa... Acho que vou precisar de um banho... – fez um beicinho ao ver o quanto a "brincadeira" deles havia rendido. – Não quer me ajudar Aya? – perguntou inocentemente.

- E será que ainda terei forças? Depois de tudo isso? – perguntou maroto.

- Ah! Mas é tão difícil me lavar sozinho... Sabe... Eu não consigo mais me agachar direito... – sorriu brandamente.

"_Deuses!"_ – pensou Aya enquanto se levantava e ao chibi e se encaminhavam ao banheiro. _"Acho que não vou sobreviver a toda essa disposição!"_ – mas mesmo assim não reclamou nem um pouco com o demorado banho, onde ajudou Omi a se lavar direitinho.

**ooo**

Omi não poderia pedir por mais. Todos os seus maiores desejos estavam se tornando realidade. A vida não poderia parecer mais perfeita! Estava entrando no oitavo mês de gravidez, chegando em um dos momentos mais delicados. Teriam que tomar cuidados redobrados para que o bebê não nascesse antes da hora. Aya, Ken e Yohji o vigiavam constantemente, atento a qualquer coisa diferente. Praticamente o ruivo não saía mais do lado dele, deixando até de fazer suas visitas costumeiras à sua irmã, deixando o chibi um pouco chateado, pois interpretava toda aquela atenção excessiva como falta de confiança.

E para piorar, já não conseguia andar tão facilmente sem ajuda. Subir escadas e ficar muito tempo de pé era um verdadeiro martírio para ele, por causa do peso que carregava. Estava ficando quase que constantemente sentado no sofá com as pernas para cima, para diminuir o inchaço.

O ruivo percebeu o mau humor do chibi e sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando e por isso tentava disfarçar, tentando vigiá-lo sem que percebesse, o que não era nada fácil. Uma das coisas que achou mais difícil de lidar foi com a constante mudança de humor dele. Quando ficava chateado não falava nada, ficando quieto e Aya tinha que adivinhar o que o havia aborrecido, pois o chibi se recusava terminantemente a colocar pra fora seu aborrecimento.

Ficou surpreso ao ver que as menores coisas acabavam se tornando um caso muito sério para ele e lembrou-se de Yohji, e o quanto Ken havia sofrido com isso. Nesses momentos respirava fundo e com paciência falava com o chibi, tentando tranqüilizá-lo para que no momento seguinte ele sorrisse como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Outra coisa que o surpreendeu foi à disposição dele para fazerem amor. Por causa dos hormônios que tinha que tomar, sua libido aflorara com toda a força e mostrou uma face do chibi que nunca pensara existir dentro dele. E para piorar o chibi estava também se tornando irresistível para o ruivo. Às vezes tinha que se segurar para não agarrá-lo. Mesmo a enorme barriga não foi obstáculo para eles, muito pelo contrário, os havia tornado muito mais criativos na cama.

Toshiro estava lhe fazendo uma visita. Já não trabalhava na Koneko, pois a faculdade estava lhe tomando quase todo o seu tempo livre. Mas isso não impediu que ele fosse, sempre que podia, conversar com Omi. Os dois passavam horas conversando sem perceber o tempo passar. Sempre que ia embora, o chibi estava de ótimo humor.

- Omi, tenho que sair e fazer algumas entregas. Voltarei dentro de algumas horas. Se precisar de algo peça a Yohji.

- Ei! – o loiro havia entrado no mesmo momento carregando uma grande bolsa. – Eu e o Ken levaremos o Kenji no pediatra. Tá com dor de estômago. – anunciou saindo correndo.

- Então acho melhor ligar e cancelar. Vou fazer isso amanhã. – estava indo em direção ao telefone

- Espere Aya-kun! Não precisa fazer isso. Pode ir sem problemas.

- Não sei... – disse em dúvida – Acho melhor não...

- Bem... Se quiser posso ficar com ele. – ofereceu-se Toshiro.

- Hummm... – não estava bem certo do que fazer.

- Vá logo! – pediu Omi. – Eu juro que ficarei quieto... Afinal serão somente algumas horas... Tenho seu celular e não estarei sozinho.

O ruivo olhava pensativo para o jovem rapaz. Não tinha nada contra ele, já que durante todo esse tempo tinha se mostrado um bom empregado e depois um bom amigo de Omi. Mas não sabia por que algo o incomodava, um certo desconforto com a situação que o deixava relutante em deixá-lo sozinho. Com Ken e Yohji fora, não conseguia encontrar uma solução que o satisfizesse.

- Aya-kun! Eu não sou mais criança e não farei nada estúpido! – disse magoado. Interpretara erroneamente o silêncio do outro, pensado que o ruivo não confiava em seu próprio julgamento.

- Está bem... – decidiu por fim, mesmo que algo ainda o prendesse no lugar. – Me telefone se algo acontecer, ok?

- Sim. Pode deixar... Além do mais não estarei sozinho! – disse sorrindo.

Aya saiu cantando pneus. Tentaria fazer a entrega na metade do tempo.

- Quer um suco? Posso ir preparar. – ofereceu-se Toshiro.

- Seria ótimo! – agradeceu, pois estava com muita sede.

Toshiro foi para a cozinha e dentro de poucos minutos apareceu com uma grande jarra, cheio de suco de melão, um dos preferidos do chibi. Serviu para ele um generoso copo e os dois brindaram alegremente.

- Sabe, às vezes essa atenção toda me irrita. – desabafou o chibi. – sinto falta do tempo em que podia sair e não me sentir tão vigiado.

- Eles somente querem seu bem, Omi-kun. – falou seu amigo.

De repente o chibi começou a sentir uma grande sonolência e mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Sabia que seria falta de educação cair no sono enquanto ele estava ali, mas não estava conseguindo resistir. Sem que percebesse seus dedos soltaram o copo que caiu no chão, derramando todo o líquido.

- Gomen, né Omi-kun... – disse tristemente para ele que estava profundamente adormecido no sofá – Eu realmente estava começando a gostar de você... É um bom amigo... Mas infelizmente não tenho escolha...

**ooo**

Omi abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentia sua cabeça pesada e a boca seca. Seus movimentos eram lentos e doloridos, como se tivesse praticado exercício por muito tempo. Sentiu que estava deitado sobre uma cama... Mas não era sua cama.

"_Será que passei mal de novo?"_ – pensou apavorado e imediatamente suas mãos foram para a barriga, certificando-se que nada havia acontecido com seu bebê.

Olhou ao redor, pensando que estaria em algum hospital, mas estava em um quarto simples, onde havia apenas uma cama e uma cômoda ao lado, com uma jarra de água, um copo e uma bacia. Quando tentou se levantar uma grande ânsia de vômito tomou conta de si, fazendo-o pegar a bacia e todo seu café da manhã foi embora.

Caiu de novo na cama, sentindo tonturas e suando frio. Esperou até sentir-se suficientemente forte para levantar-se, agora mais cuidadosamente. Sentado pôde observar melhor o ambiente e viu grades nas janelas, onde os vidros estavam pintados de preto e uma porta do lado oposto da cama, onde percebeu ser o banheiro.

"_O que aconteceu?"_ – sabia que algo estava muito errado, que não deveria estar ali, e a sensação de perigo começou a aflorar seus instintos de assassino. Procurou por algo que lhe servisse de arma, mas não havia absolutamente nada ao seu alcance.

Levantou-se se apoiando na cama e na parede até a porta, para confirmar suas suspeitas. Estava trancada. Sabia que estava em uma enrascada, que fora capturado por alguém. Deitou-se novamente, pois a fraqueza tomou conta de si. Tentava se lembrar do que havia acontecido.

Aya, Ken, Yohji e Kenji haviam saído deixando-o sozinho com Toshiro. Logo após a saída do ruivo, seu amigo ofereceu-se para preparar um suco, o qual aceitou prontamente e tomou com satisfação. Depois disso não se lembrava de mais nada.

"_Não pode ser!"_ – pensava incrédulo ao perceber que poderia haver algo na bebida. – _"Por quê?"_ – a traição de seu amigo não fazia nenhum sentido!

Olhou para fora e viu que já era noite. A grade e o grosso vidro impediam que qualquer som saísse dali, por isso não podia gritar. Suas possibilidades estavam bastante reduzidas, já que não podia se arriscar uma luta corporal. Sentou-se e serviu-se de água tirando o gosto ruim da bílis. Ainda estava bastante fraco, mas sabia que o bebê estava bem.

Ninguém apareceu durante horas e a madrugada chegou rapidamente. Estava faminto, mas não havia nada para comer. Deitou-se e por mais que tentasse permanecer acordado, o sono chegou novamente, acompanhado da exaustão que sentia.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, já era dia, pela pouca iluminação que o vidro pintado permitia passar. Olhou para o lado e viu uma lauta refeição em cima da cômoda. Arroz, missoshiro, chá verde e outras coisas estavam sobre a bandeja. Praguejou consigo mesmo por ter adormecido. Com certeza alguém entrara e colocou essa refeição.

Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro, onde havia tudo que precisava: toalhas limpas, sabonete, papel higiênico, escova de dente e pasta. Passou uma água no rosto para despertar. Ao chegar novamente ao quarto e olhando a comida, não resistiu e começou a comer. A princípio pensou em não ingerir nada, com medo que houvesse algum veneno, mas pensou que, se alguém queria matá-lo não faria desse modo. Acariciou a barriga de forma protetora e sabia que teria que comer. Não por ele, mas pela sua filha.

Após o café começou sua exploração detalhada do lugar, já que à noite não foi possível ver muita coisa. Pela primeira vez notou um armário embutido atrás de sua cama, onde a porta corrediça poderia confundir-se com a parede bege. Abriu-a e não acreditou no que estava vendo. Quase todas as suas roupas estavam lá, perfeitamente alinhadas, além de toalhas extras e um grande roupão de banho.

Tinha conseguido manter se autocontrole até agora, mas o medo se apossou dele. Isso tudo devia ter sido planejado há meses, com um cuidado extremo, esperando pela oportunidade certa.

"_Mas por que não me mataram? O que será que eles querem?"_ – perguntas e mais perguntas surgiam em sua mente, mas não conseguia responder nenhuma satisfatoriamente, tornando o medo mais forte dentro de si.

Estava em um quarto preparado especialmente para ele, e pelo jeito queriam mantê-lo vivo, já que suas necessidades básicas estavam sendo supridas. A comida, o banheiro limpo, suas roupas e vitaminas, tudo indicava que não queriam lhe causar nenhum mal de imediato. Mas... Por quanto tempo?

Como se o bebê sentisse a sua aflição começou a se mover inquieto. Omi forçou-se a acalmar e conversou gentilmente com ela, falando que tudo daria certo, que Aya os encontraria antes que chegasse a hora dela nascer, mas em seu íntimo sabia que não havia certezas, só dúvidas... Dúvidas essas que cresciam a todo instante. O que lhe deixava mais aflito era não saber qual era o objetivo de seus raptores, o que queriam dele. Desconfiava que estava apenas sendo usado. Mas usado para quê?

Instintivamente sua mão dirigiu-se para a aliança, símbolo de sua união com aquele a quem mais amava. Foi quando notou que ela não estava mais ali, que havia sido retirado dele enquanto dormia.

"_Aya-kun..."_ – chamou-o em seus pensamentos, temeroso e angustiado.

**ooo**

Quando Aya chegou em casa, estranhou o silêncio que reinava, deixando que seus olhos percorressem todo o ambiente analiticamente. Ao passar pela sala não viu o chibi e nem Toshiro, parando de imediato, estranhando.

"_Acho que deve ter tirado um cochilo."_ – pensou subindo ao quarto.

Mas encontrou-o vazio, o que o deixou ainda mais intrigado. Incomodado foi para o quarto de Ken e Yohji que também se encontravam vazios. Preocupado começou a verificar todos os cômodos da casa somente para constatar que não havia ninguém.

"_Ele não sairia sem me avisar!"_ – alarmou-se e começou a pensar se ele não teria passado mal novamente, já se recriminando por ter saído, que devia ter dado ouvido a seus instintos.

Foi então que ouviu vozes e desceu rapidamente somente para se deparar com Ken, Yohji e Kenji chegando. Os dois estranharam a entrada repentina do ruivo, ainda mais seu semblante preocupado.

- O que foi? Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Ken de pronto. Yohji estava segurando Kenji que dormia placidamente nos braços dele.

- Omi. Onde ele está?

- Não sei! Ele não ficou em casa? – indagou Yohji confuso.

- Não, já o procurei por todo o lugar. – ele verificou seu celular, mas não havia nenhum recado, nada. Ligou para o número dele e ouviu ao longe o toque da campanhia. Seguiu o som até ver o aparelho sobre a mesa da cozinha.

O medo começou a tomar conta do ruivo. Definitivamente algo não estava certo, pois o chibi nunca sairia sem avisar ninguém. Lembrou-se então de Toshiro. Ligou para o celular dele, que imediatamente caiu na caixa postal.

- Talvez os dois tenham saído para dar uma pequena caminhada... – sugeriu Yohji não muito certo.

Então Aya viu algo que o fez empalidecer. Seus olhos pousaram sobre a mesa de centro da sala. Lá, bem no meio, estava o anel de Omi, em uma mensagem clara que o chibi havia sido capturado.

**ooo**

Os três estavam na antiga sala de reunião. Manx também estava presente, pois Ken a havia chamado. Se o chibi realmente tivesse sido capturado precisariam de todo o recurso disponível e a kritiker era a melhor opção.

- Nossos agentes estão procurando informações sobre o paradeiro dele. – Manx anunciou. – Mas no momento não temos nenhuma pista. Eles ainda não fizeram nenhum contato?

- Não. Nada, nem uma palavra. – disse Ken – O pior é que não temos idéia do por quê de tudo isso. Por que capturá-lo? Quais são as intenções deles?

- Pelo menos podemos concluir que não o querem morto. Deve estar vivo em algum lugar. – retrucou Manx.

- Droga! – Yohji esmurrou a parede. – Nem tínhamos idéia de que estavam de olho nele!

- Foi algo muito bem planejado. A execução foi perfeita. Não desconfiamos de nada... – o moreno dizia tristemente.

- E aquele rapaz? Toshiro? Descobriram onde ele está? – questionou o loiro.

- Não. O endereço que a agência de empregos tinha era falsa. Também fomos à escola no qual ele alegou estar cursando, mas não há nenhum aluno com a descrição dada. – disse Manx.

- Como fomos idiotas... Nunca pensamos em checar nada... – o moreno se amaldiçoava pelo acontecido

- O que faremos? Não podemos ficar parados! – protestou Yohji.

- Não podemos fazer nada até saber mais sobre tudo isso. Só nos resta esperar. – sentenciou Manx.

Ken olhou para a poltrona onde o ruivo estava sentado. Durante toda a conversa ele não havia dito nem uma palavra. Desde o desaparecimento simplesmente havia se calado em um pesado silêncio. Mas sua expressão havia mudado completamente. Não havia gentileza ou mesmo frieza naqueles olhos e sim um olhar assassino que passaria por cima de tudo e de todos para alcançar os objetivos, não se importando com as conseqüências.

Manx foi embora em seguida, prometendo manter contato. Ken subiu para o quarto, para ver se estava tudo bem com Kenji. Ao olhar o ruivo, Yohji hesitou por um instante sem saber o que fazer. Ele permanecia no mesmo lugar, com seu olhar distante e calado. Seus lábios até se mexeram, querendo dar qualquer palavra de conforto, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Por fim decidiu deixá-lo ali e subiu para seu quarto, para junto de Ken e Kenji.

O silêncio reinava no lugar. Aya permanecia sentado, seu olhar perdido em pensamentos. Lembrava-se do sorriso de Omi, de sua felicidade ao saber que estava grávido, de seu casamento, da barriga crescendo a cada dia, carregando sua filha dentro de si.

Ainda não haviam escolhido o nome, certos que teriam mais tempo para pesquisar. O anel dele estava em sua mão, onde seus dedos o acariciavam, sentindo o seu nome gravado por dentro, assim como a data.

- Omi, eu juro que vou encontrá-lo. Vou encontrar você e a nossa filha. Não te deixarei que nada lhe aconteça. Espere por mim! – fez a promessa sobre o anel dele.

**ooo**

Já era a hora do almoço e estava curioso como eles fariam para lhe trazer comida. Estava certo que trariam algo, mais cedo ou mais tarde. A bandeja ao lado encontrava-se vazia, pois comera tudo que lhe fora oferecido. Sentiu-se muito melhor e fortalecido depois da refeição.

Não lhe restava outra opção a não ser esperar. O tempo passava devagar e não sabia mais que horas eram. Deitou-se na cama, determinado a não dormir e, por mais que o sono quisesse tomar conta de si, resistiu pensando na segurança de sua filha.

Finalmente ouviu a porta abrindo-se, mas fingiu estar dormindo e quando os passos chegaram bem perto, abriu seus olhos para ver era. Para sua imensa surpresa era o próprio Toshiro

- Toshiro-kun! – falou surpreso ao ver seu amigo.

- Acordou? – perguntou simplesmente sem se incomodar com a situação dele. – Trouxe comida. Tem que se alimentar bem, senão sua filha poderá ter problemas. – e trocou as bandejas.

- O que está acontecendo? Onde estou?

- Você é nosso convidado por enquanto. – e o chibi espantou-se com a voz autoritária. Não havia nada da gentileza que tantas vezes ouvira.

- Por quê? O que querem comigo?

- Por enquanto é tudo que você tem que saber. Colabore conosco e seja um bom rapaz. Se fizer algo estúpido todas as suas regalias serão suspensas e quem sofrerá será seu filho.

- E você pensa que conseguirão me manter muito tempo aqui? Meus amigos me encontrarão. Aya vai me encontrar.

- Tem certeza? Você nem sabe quanto tempo dormiu e nem tem idéia de onde está. Quem pode dizer que você ainda está no Japão?

As palavras dele o chocaram. Era verdade que não sabia quanto tempo havia permanecido inconsciente, mas nunca pensara nessa possibilidade. Os vidros estavam pintados e não podia ouvir nada de lá fora. Nenhuma palavra... Nenhum som.

- Agora coma sua refeição. Descanse bem e aproveite o espaço para caminhar um pouco, pois não sairá daqui por um longo tempo. – virou-se e saiu do quarto, mas o chibi pode ter um vislumbre e percebeu que seria inútil fugir, já que havia guardas vigiando. Não sabia dizer a nacionalidade, já que estavam de óculos escuros e vestiam ternos.

Levantou-se com muito custo. Seus movimentos eram lentos, devido ao tamanho da barriga. Por enquanto decidira colaborar e olhou a bandeja com a refeição. As dúvidas quanto ao seu cativeiro cresceram ainda mais ao não ver nenhum prato típico japonês. Era uma típica refeição ocidental, com bacon, ovos mexidos, suco e chá.

Comeu lentamente. Tinha certeza que Aya estaria tentando encontrá-lo e provavelmente estaria utilizando todos os recursos que a Kritiker poderia disponibilizar. Mas será que a influência da organização poderia ser tão grande?

Depois da morte de Pérsia, Manx lhe convidou para assumir o lugar, no qual recusou. Após muita insistência por parte dela, aceitou somente prestar alguma assessoria e mais nada. Com o afastamento deles das operações de campo, sua participação se reduzia à parte administrativa, como achar novos candidatos.

Não queria mais fazer parte daquele mundo. O nascimento de Kenji marcou uma mudança na vida dos quatro e com sua gravidez decidiram se aposentar. Aya também apoiava a decisão dele, pois também não queria que sua filha soubesse de tudo que fizeram em seus passados.

A pequenina, como se sentisse as frustrações dele, mexeu-se agitada. Omi apoiou sua mão sobre a barriga, acariciando levemente.

- Ele vai nos encontrar. Tenho certeza que Aya-kun e os rapazes vão nos achar... – falou, mas não sabia se era para ela ou para convencer-se a si mesmo.

**ooo**

Aya subiu para seu quarto. Já havia se passado três dias. Três longos dias sem notícia alguma. Toda a Kritiker estava mobilizada e Manx lhe passava os relatórios a cada três horas, mas não havia a menor pista. Abriu a porta. O lugar estava deserto e o silêncio reinava. Sem acender a luz foi para a janela e olhou para fora. A vida continuava alheia aos seus problemas como se zombasse dele. De repente sentiu que algo estava errado. Faltava algo e não sabia dizer o que era. Apesar de a cama estar desarrumada, só agora prestara mais atenção ao redor do quarto. Apressadamente acendeu a luz e começou a olhar atentamente a tudo tentando identificar o que seus sentidos diziam estar errado.

Foi então que percebeu. Estavam faltando algumas vitaminas que o chibi tomava, pois não estavam na cômoda ao lado da cama, onde ele sempre deixava para não esquecer. Furioso foi para o armário, só para descobrir que não havia mais nenhuma roupa do chibi lá dentro. Todas que ele usava haviam sumido.

- MALDITOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – o grito que Aya soltou veio do fundo de sua alma. Todas as dúvidas, medos e frustrações foram desabafados, como se finalmente a represa houvesse cedido.

Começou a quebrar tudo que via em sua frente. Pegou a cadeira e jogou através do quarto, batendo na parede e despedaçando-se. Suas mãos varreram a pequena cômoda e todas as coisas foram parar no chão, onde se ouviu o som de vidro quebrado.

A cômoda também não foi poupada e derrubada no chão. A porta do armário que estava aberta foi arrancada depois do soco que havia recebido. O ruivo virou o colchão jogando tudo ao chão. Suas próprias roupas que estavam largadas foram rasgadas, nada sendo poupado da fúria insana que havia tomado conta de seu ser.

- Yohji-kun! – Ken falou assustado ao ouvir o grito do quarto fechado e os sons dos móveis quebrando. – Temos que entrar! – mas foi impedido quando quase alcançava a maçaneta da porta.

- Não! É melhor deixá-lo. – falou tristemente.

- Mas ele está quebrando tudo! Ele pode se machucar!

- Eu sei que você está preocupado, mas é melhor deixar ele lidar com isso do jeito dele. É melhor que desabafe tudo antes de continuarmos nossa busca. Ele vai precisar de todo o sangue frio que puder reunir e de cabeça quente não será de grande ajuda.

- Mas... mas... – não estava muito convencido das palavras de seu koibito.

- Ken... Nesse momento, tudo que dissermos vai soar vazio e sem sentindo. Você pode afirmar que tudo acabará bem? Que encontraremos com certeza Omi e sua filha e que tudo voltará ao normal? No momento não temos a menor pista do por quê de tudo isso!

Ken finalmente abaixou sua mão. Tinha que concordar que não havia garantias que tudo terminaria bem. Perceberam que isso havia sido planejado há meses e meticulosamente. E tudo fora executado à perfeição, sendo que só notaram que havia algo errado depois do acontecido. Só depois da traição de Toshiro.

- Nós baixamos a guarda. Quando nos sentimos confortáveis com nossa nova vida, nos descuidamos... – o loiro continuava a falar. – Nunca deveríamos ter esquecido que tudo que fizemos teria uma conseqüência. Mesmo que só matássemos pessoas que deveriam ser mortas, que estavam além do alcance da justiça, há sempre um preço a pagar, sempre há...

- Então você acha que foi alguém de nosso passado?

- Sim, eu acho... Não haveria outro motivo. Por que tudo isso? Por que tanto planejamento? Só pode ser alguém no qual tivemos algum contato em nossa vida.

- Isso quer dizer... – foi então que o moreno entendeu onde Yohji queria chegar – Quer dizer que ainda pode não ter acabado? Que ainda poderá acontecer algo mais?

Mas ao olhar a face dele obteve sua resposta. Foi nesse instante que Kenji começou a chorar no seu quarto assustado com o barulho provocado pelo ruivo. Sem pensar duas vezes foi correndo para lá, pois sentia uma necessidade louca de tê-lo junto a si.

Yohji olhou para a porta fechada à sua frente. O barulho não havia cedido e ainda podia-se ouvir vidros sendo quebrados... Móveis sendo destruídos. Ao pensar no que o ruivo estaria sentindo, seu corpo estremeceu. E se os papéis tivessem sido invertidos e Ken e Kenji houvessem sido tirados de sua vida? No que ele próprio se transformaria? Não tinha respostas e nem gostaria de pensar nessa possibilidade. Afastou-se lentamente do quarto. Precisava ter Kenji em seus braços. Precisava ficar com Ken. Mas também não sossegaria enquanto não encontrasse o chibi, enquanto não encontrasse o quinto membro de sua família...

Cansado, o ruivo deixou-se cair no chão. Já não tinha mais forças para fazer nada. Havia praticamente destruído todos os móveis do quarto. O lugar estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Menos um lugar. Obrigou-se a olhar, mas não tivera coragem de quebrar o computador de Omi, a única coisa que ainda estava inteira. Era como se aquele objeto inanimado fosse uma parte do próprio chibi. Viu os papéis esparramados no chão e seus olhos miraram uma pequena pasta de papelão aberta, onde se podia ver o logotipo do laboratório. Era o primeiro ultra-som que Omi fizera, onde puderam ver pela primeira vez sua filha.

- Por quê? Por que tudo isso tinha que acontecer com Omi? Ele já não sofreu o bastante? – gritava revoltado para os Deuses

Nesse instante ouviu ao longe a campanhia do celular. Milagrosamente ele não havia sido quebrado com a queda e rapidamente o procurou no meio de tanta bagunça. Ao vê o número do display, não o reconheceu. Cautelosamente atendeu.

- Moshi? Moshi?

- Fujimiya-san? – disse uma voz em tom formal.

- Sim. – confirmou cada vez mais desconfiado.

- Takatori-sama pede sua presença em sua mansão.

- Eu não tenho nada a tratar com esse homem! – respondeu friamente.

- Mas aconselho o senhor vir. Takatori-sama tem importantes informações de seu interesse. Afinal acho que o senhor está interessado no paradeiro de um certo garoto... – Insinuou a voz.

O ruivo ficou calado pensando se poderia confiar naquela informação, se tudo não seria uma armadilha para capturá-lo, se vingar pela morte do filho dele... Mas se ele quisesse matá-lo, não o chamaria até a sua mansão, onde haveria muitas testemunhas ligando-o à família. Pensou que não teria nada a perder e resolveu arriscar.

- Diga que estarei aí dentro de meia hora.

Continua...

**ooo**

Bem terminei mais um capítulo minha fic. Ela é um presente de aniversário para **Evil Kitsune**, espero que gostem!!!

Finalmente o creme de leite deu as caras... Eu disse que ele tinha vida própria, né?

Quero dar um agradecimento especial à _Yume_ _Vy,_ que além de betar minha fic, ajudou-me incentivando a escrever essa segunda lemon.

Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de todos... Por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um recadinho, afinal, como toda ficwriter, adoraria um "coments". É fácil e sempre ajuda a nos aprimorarmos cada vez mais.

23 de dezembro 2006

12:41 PM

_**Freya de Niord**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso**

E chegamos ao capítulo 03 e como todos já sabem, essa é uma fic M-Preg, ou seja, refere-se à gravidez masculina. Se você não gosta, peço encarecidamente que feche a janela clicando no 'x'. Se você gosta, continue! E… Prepare os lencinhos! XP

**ooo**

**Natividade**

**Capítulo 3**

Aya estacionou o porche em frente a grande mansão Takatori. O lugar era imenso, exibindo todo o poder que a família ainda possuía. Antes que chegasse à porta, esta foi aberta, demonstrando claramente que seus passos estavam sendo vigiados meticulosamente. Recusou entregar seu sobretudo para o mordomo, que não pareceu se importar com as atitudes dele.

Enquanto seguia-o, seus olhos vigilantes não deixaram de perder nenhum detalhe do lugar, estudando cuidadosamente todas as possíveis rotas de fuga, como se estivesse em uma missão. Não imaginava o que aquele homem teria a ver com o desaparecimento de Omi e o por quê de tê-lo chamado.

Mesmo que o nome do chibi não fosse citado durante o telefonema, a intenção era clara e não precisava ser adivinho para saber que se tratava dele. O ruivo sabia que poderia ser uma armadilha, mas tinha que correr o risco, afinal ainda não havia nenhuma pista sobre o paradeiro daquele que amava.

Não disse nada para seus colegas. Tinha certeza que, se contasse sobre o telefonema, eles insistiriam para vir e não havia razão para colocá-los em perigo também. Estava determinado a fazer de tudo para recuperar seu koibito e sua filha.

Seguiu pelos corredores até que o mordomo lhe indicou uma porta, onde dois seguranças vestindo ternos estavam na frente, impedindo sua passagem. Um deles aproximou-se e o ruivo percebeu que ele queria revistá-lo antes de permitir sua entrada.

- Não! – recusou-se de imediato, dando dois passos para trás em uma atitude hostil. Seus olhos cintilaram em um silencioso aviso, mostrando que se ele desse mais um passo, seria imediatamente morto.

Os homens imediatamente sacaram suas armas apontando diretamente para ele. O ruivo permaneceu no lugar sem se importar com aquelas pistolas, olhando para os olhos de seus oponentes friamente. De repente ouviram uma voz ordenando:

- Pode deixá-lo entrar.

Os dois homens se afastaram silenciosamente e abriram a porta. Como família tradicional, sua casa seguia a estética das grandes casas japonesas do século passado. O terreno onde se localizava era imenso e incluía um dojo para treinos, a casa de hóspedes e a casa principal em forma de quadrado, onde, no meio, estava localizado um belíssimo jardim japonês.

Era uma sala enorme, as paredes de papel de arroz estavam imaculadamente limpas. Praticamente não havia móveis, demonstrando claramente a simplicidade e ao mesmo tempo a suntuosidade do lugar. Em um extremo da sala estava um pequeno altar onde um incenso queimava gradualmente. Era o santuário da família. Havia retratos de Reiji e Shuichi na parte de cima e, um pouco mais abaixo estavam retratos menores de Masafumi e Hirofumi.

Aya olhou diretamente para onde o patriarca da família, que se sentava ao estilo japonês, em frente a uma mesa baixa e tomando chá. A porta que dava para fora estava aberta e o belíssimo jardim iluminado de uma maneira que realçasse toda sua grandiosidade e ao mesmo tempo não permitisse a aproximação de estranhos. O ruivo viu câmaras de segurança instalados por todo o lugar, mas aquilo não o amedrontava.

No lado oposto da mesa, onde o velho senhor estava sentado, viu uma almofada instalada e, sobre a mesa, um pequeno copo de chá, indicando claramente o convite para sentar-se, mas o ruivo recusou-se, permanecendo de pé e olhando-o fixamente.

- Só vim porque me disse que tem algumas informações sobre o paradeiro de Omi. – disse de modo direto.

O velho não se intimidou com o rapaz à sua frente. Continuou bebendo calmamente, em silêncio e sem encará-lo uma única vez. Por sua vez, Aya também não dizia nada, permanecendo quieto no mesmo lugar. Os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até que o patriarca da família terminou de tomar seu chá e pousasse lentamente o copo na mesa.

- Não gosto que fiquem acima de mim. Sente-se. – ordenou.

Mas Aya simplesmente continuou de pé, sem dar sinais que obedeceria ao velho senhor.

- Não precisa se preocupar de esconder sua katana sob o sobretudo. Se sentir mais seguro, pode deixá-la ao seu lado. – Aya piscou levemente. O velho sabia que ele estava armado e que podia ser morto a qualquer instante, mas não parecia se importar nem um pouco. – Não direi nada até que se sente – falou calmamente.

Relutante o ruivo sentou-se no lugar indicado deixando sua katana à vista, não parecendo perturbado com a tranqüilidade do outro. Com gestos firmes, porém delicados, o velho serviu-lhe chá e outra dose para si mesmo. Aya não havia tocado no copo, encarando-o fixamente.

- Estou esperando. O que quis dizer com seu telefonema? – falou por fim

- Os jovens de hoje em dia são muito apressados. Para se conseguir vencer na vida é necessário ter muita paciência. Coisa que sua geração parece ter esquecido completamente.

Aya somente aguardou em silêncio. Uma guerra silenciosa estava sendo travada ali, onde dois homens de personalidade forte se enfrentavam, querendo ver quem cedia primeiro. O patriarca da família era alguém que estava acostumado a dar ordens e ser obedecido sem ser questionado. O ruivo não cederia de modo algum, principalmente frente a ele.

- Eu sei onde Mamoru está. – afirmou para desgosto de Aya, onde o velho chamava o chibi pelo seu verdadeiro nome.

- Não sei de quem está falando. – disse olhando diretamente para os olhos dele. – Vim porque me disse que tem informações sobre Omi Tsukiyono.

- Ora, vamos parar com esse joguinho. Eu sempre soube que Omi Tsukiyono era Mamoru Takatori, meu neto. Nem se dê ao trabalho de negar. – sorriu sarcasticamente.

O ruivo estava surpreso por dentro, mesmo que sua expressão não demonstrasse isso. Nunca imaginaria que ele soubesse da verdadeira identidade de Omi, pois somente ele, Ken, Yohji e Manx foram os que restaram vivos. Todos os outros estavam mortos. Depois da morte de Pérsia e de Reiji, Manx tentou convencer Omi a se revelar para todos, pois tinha direito a toda fortuna deixada pelo pai e pelo tio, o que foi rejeitado prontamente.

Ainda se lembrava claramente das palavras que Omi disse à Manx, quando ela tentava mais uma vez mudar de idéia.

- "Mamoru Takatori não existe mais... Ele morreu no dia em que foi raptado. Agora somente existe Omi Tsukiyono. Essa é a minha decisão final." – disse o chibi para a secretária da Kritiker ao falar quase as mesmas palavras que o ruivo sentenciou no dia em que foi resgatado das mãos de Hirofumi, quando estava sendo torturado para revelar a identidade de seus companheiros.

E agora o homem estava lhe dizendo que sabia de tudo. Desde quando será que tinha essa informação? E quem foi que revelou? Esses pensamentos não paravam de martelar em sua cabeça.

- Eu quero as informações que tem sobre Omi. Onde ele está? – os olhos do ruivo estreitaram-se até tornarem-se duas pequenas fendas, mas neles estava contido todo seu ódio assassino. Não iria confirmar a identidade do chibi, mesmo que o outro tivesse a certeza disso.

- Por enquanto não sofreu nada e até está sendo bem tratado. Seus raptores ainda não lhe desejam fazer mal. – o patriarca da família fingiu não notar a negação do ruivo.

- Ainda? Qual o objetivo deles?

- Vingança, o que mais seria? Qual razão para se tirar alguém de seus entes queridos? Dinheiro ou vingança. Vocês foram estúpidos demais por não terem notado nada. – e jogou um envelope na mesa.

O ruivo pegou-o relutantemente, percebendo que cada vez mais estava sendo envolvido em algo que ainda não conseguia definir muito bem o que era e abriu lentamente o envelope. Havia fotos suas, de Omi, Ken e Yohji, na escola, no trabalho, no hospital quando o chibi quase perdera a criança, enquanto ele e seu koibito compravam as roupas de gestação e enquanto se divertiam. Estavam sendo seguidos há muito tempo e nunca haviam desconfiado de nada. Nenhum dos quatro.

- Onde conseguiu isso? Você é o responsável? – disse pronto para atacar. Se desconfiasse que ele tivesse a ver com o desaparecimento de Omi não hesitaria em matá-lo ali mesmo

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Não me importaria se fosse algum de vocês. Só me importo com meu neto.

- Ele não é um Takatori. – afirmou irritado.

- Sim, ele é. E por mais que negue isso por toda sua vida, nas veias dele corre o meu sangue.

- E por que vai me dar à informação? – perguntou, negando a afirmação dele. Em seus pensamentos ele é e sempre será, Omi Tsukiyono.

- Porque essa família precisa de um herdeiro. Não há sucessores desde a morte de Hirofumi e Masafumi e meu filho, Shuichi, não deixou nenhum filho.

- Ele nunca faria parte dessa família. Eu o conheço. – Aya percebeu tarde demais seu deslize. Até o momento os dois conseguiram manter sua conversa sem afirmar que o chibi era um Takatori, mas o velho fora suficientemente esperto para provocá-lo, arrancando, assim, a confirmação da boca do ruivo. Viu, então um pequeno sorriso de vitória formar-se nos lábios dele.

- Sabe, meus dois filhos foram extremamente idiotas e não ouviram meus conselhos. Reiji foi ambicioso demais e quis o poder muito rapidamente e Shuichi com suas ideologias impossíveis sobre justiça. Mas Mamoru é diferente. Ele tem muito do bom senso que forjou essa família através dos séculos. É paciente e ainda jovem. Poderá aprender muito conosco.

O ruivo parecia estar pronto para pegar sua katana e matar o homem à sua frente. Não gostava do jeito que ele falava, como se de fato o chibi fosse se juntar àquela família novamente.

- Dei dinheiro e poder para que os dois construíssem suas vidas e se tornassem poderosos. Foi a única coisa que lhes pedi, mas os dois fracassaram vergonhosamente.

"_Quer dizer que a Kritiker foi formada com a fortuna dele?"_ – pensou espantado.

- Quando Shuichi recuperou meu neto, fui a favor de que ele não o devolvesse ao Reiji. Ele já havia feito estragos demais com seus outros dois filhos, por isso permiti que Mamoru vivesse como parte da Kritiker, que estava sendo construída. Torná-lo auto suficiente, forte, independente e impiedoso quando necessário. Foi uma das únicas coisas que Shuichi fez muito bem...

"_Cretino!"_ – Aya estreita os olhos, odiando ainda mais o modo como ele falava.

- A ironia... – continuou discursando para uma platéia de um único homem – É que ele nunca soube que Mamoru era seu filho... Shuichi pensou que estaria elaborando a vingança perfeita... – suspirou profundamente.

"_Omi é filho de Pérsia?"_ – o ruivo não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Nunca pensara nessa possibilidade.

- A idiota da minha nora casou-se com Reiji por pressão da família, sendo que estava apaixonado por Shuichi e traiu-o com Reiji. Foi assim que Mamoru foi concebido.

Aya ouvia tudo em silêncio. Sabia que ele não estaria revelando tudo aquilo se não estivesse tramando algo. Por enquanto aceitaria as regras para ver onde isso tudo o levaria.

- Bem chega de falar no passado! – então tirou de seu quimono um outro pequeno envelope. – Aqui estão todas as informações sobre os raptores. O esquema do lugar em que Mamoru está preso e sua segurança. A única coisa que tem que fazer é resgatá-lo. Acho que vocês serão capazes de fazer isso, certo? - disse ironicamente.

O ruivo ignorou o sarcasmo do outro e pegou o envelope, mas antes que suas mãos o abrissem...

- Quanto vai me custar isto? – perguntou diretamente – Você não daria essa informação de graça. O que tenho que pagar por isso?

- Ora, ora, até que você é bastante perspicaz... É raro pensar que existem jovens assim hoje em dia. Meu neto soube escolher muito bem seu companheiro. – sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Quanto? – exigiu por uma resposta.

- Que o salve. Um herdeiro morto não me serve de nada. Não faço isso por você, que fique bem claro. Se ficar no meu caminho ou fracassar você será morto. E que, após salvá-lo, você o incentive a entrar na Kritiker e assumir todos os deveres do antigo Pérsia e, por fim, que ele nunca saiba de tudo que foi falado aqui.

Aya fechou os olhos. Foi então que percebeu o quanto aquele velho era ardiloso. Estava abrindo seus tentáculos e querendo tirar o chibi de perto de si, usando meios indiretos. Esse velho sabia que ele era o maior empecilho para o que chibi fosse convencido a entrar na Kritiker. Quando a oportunidade havia surgido os dois conversaram muito e chegaram a um acordo de que Omi não participaria da organização. De certo modo Aya fora que o convencera do contrário.

- Tem mais uma coisa. Eu quero e vou conhecer meu neto e minha bisneta. Quando a hora certa chegar irei me apresentar diante de Mamoru, apresentar-me como seu avô, e você não fará nada para convencê-lo do contrário. Quero inclusive que você o aconselhe e incentive esse encontro. Essas são as minhas condições sem direito a nenhuma negociação. – disse pausadamente e tranqüilamente.

- E se eu recusar? – provocou-o.

- Você não vai recusar. Não vai deixar que sua nova família morra. – sorriu maliciosamente.

- E se eu prometer que farei isso e não cumprir minha parte do acordo, revelando tudo que sei para ele?

- Sua irmã ainda está sob os cuidados da Kritiker, certo? Ela também faz parte de sua família, o único elo que o liga ao seu passado. – falou mansamente, mas em cada palavra sentiu a ameaça velada.

Aya sentia-se sendo preso em uma teia de aranha. Não havia saída e só podia observar os tentáculos envolvendo-o pouco a pouco. Tudo havia sido meticulosamente planejado e não conseguia pensar em nada para fugir dessa trama. Agora sabia o porquê daquele homem não salvá-lo. Por que fazer isso, se poderia obter vantagem para si? Era uma pessoa que estava olhando mais ao longe, para o futuro, e se aproveitara dessa situação para matar dois coelhos com uma só paulada.

- Eu aceito. – concordou por fim. _"Eu faria um acordo com o demônio se isso fosse necessário para salvá-lo Omi. Eu disse que o protegeria até o fim!"_ – pensou quando abriu o envelope, selando assim seus destinos.

**ooo**

Omi estava com medo. Três dias haviam se passado e nada acontecera. A idéia de que não poderia estar no Japão o corroia por dentro. Conseguir executar a missão em outro país era uma das coisas mais difíceis, já que vários obstáculos eram colocados à sua frente.

"_Mas como será que conseguiram me tirar do país?"_ – pensava, tentando não se afligir.

Várias possibilidades haviam passado por sua mente. Já que não estava consciente, era muito fácil mentir sobre sua condição. Dizendo que faria um tratamento no exterior, que ele estava em coma, etc. Conseguir um passaporte falso também não era problema nos dias de hoje.

Ainda recebia regularmente suas refeições e por mais que estivesse insatisfeito com isso, resolvera colaborar, fazendo tudo que eles haviam pedido. Não tinha coragem de contrariá-los, já que não tinha forças nem agilidade suficiente para conseguir algo sozinho. Também tinha que pensar em sua filha... E era justamente sua filha que o preocupava. Estava em um momento crucial da gestação, em que ela poderia nascer a qualquer momento.

"_O que será que estão planejando para nós?"_ – questionava-se constantemente e com maior freqüência do tempo em que estava preso. Sabia que necessitaria de um hospital e de gente especializada em gravidez masculina. Mas será que eles correriam o risco de serem desmascarados?

Até agora não sabia qual eram as intenções deles e não tinha a menor pista. Toshiro continuava com as visitas, onde lhe trazia comida, mas havia desistido de ter qualquer diálogo com ele. Já não era a mesma pessoa que conhecera e sim um total estranho.

"_Como pude me enganar tanto?"_ – pensava com amargura. Ainda era duro acreditar que ele não era mais seu amigo e que havia traído toda a confiança que depositara nele.

A porta se abriu novamente e o chibi sequer olhou naquela direção. Sabia quem era. E não queria falar com ele. Afinal ele fora à pessoa responsável de colocá-lo em toda essa situação deixando em perigo sua filha.

- Aqui estão as vitaminas que precisa tomar. Não se esqueça do horário. – falou deixando o vidrinho ao lado da comida.

- E o que lhe importa saber se vou ficar bem ou não? – disse acidamente. Aquele tom de preocupação que notou em sua voz, lembrou-lhe o antigo Toshiro e isso o machucava muito.

- Sinto muito... – disse baixinho, ao fechar a porta atrás de si.

Omi ficou ainda mais confuso. Aquele lhe parecia seu antigo amigo e não aquela pessoa fria que lhe trazia a comida. Olhou desconfiado para o frasco, mas parecia estar tudo bem, já que ainda estava lacrado e continha as habituais pílulas. Abriu-a e tomou junto com o suco.

"_Onegai, Aya-kun... Venha logo!"_ – pediu em pensamentos, pois tinha a impressão que seu tempo estava se esgotando.

**ooo**

A sala estava silenciosa. Todos estavam reunidos ao redor de uma grande mesa. Logo após chegar da mansão de Takatori com todas as informações sobre o cativeiro do chibi, chamou seus colegas, pois precisaria de ajuda. Por mais que quisesse resgatar seu koibito sozinho, sabia que seria quase impossível sem o auxilio dos outros e simplesmente não podia se arriscar a que algo desse errado. Não com tanto em jogo!

- Aqui é onde o estão mantendo prisioneiro. – Aya anunciou para Ken e Yohji.

O ruivo estendeu na mesa, diante de si, um mapa detalhado do lugar onde o chibi estava preso. Também havia todo o esquema de alarme e como desativá-lo, assim como a localização de todos os guardas.

- O lugar parece bem vigiado. Onde é? – perguntou Yohji.

- Em um lugar remoto, chamado Yashiba. Esse lugar é essencialmente rural e não se fazem muitas perguntas. Um lugar ideal para se manter alguém contra sua vontade.

- Quem é o raptor? – questionou Ken

- Hanata Hashimoto. Foi ele quem planejou tudo. Ele e seus irmãos. Eles buscam vingança.

- Contra você? Você os conhece? – Yohji perguntou.

- Sim. Antes de me juntar a Weiss fiz alguns trabalhos sozinho. Uma das minhas primeiras missões foi matar um grande traficante. Ele estava ampliando seus negócios, raptando mulheres para vender como prostitutas no exterior. Ele tinha três filhos. Na época o mais velho ainda era um rapaz e os outros dois muito pequenos para entender o que ocorrera.

- E agora pelo jeito esse cara quer vingança... – sentenciou Yohji.

- Mas como você obteve toda essa informação? Foi pela Kritiker? – questionou Ken

- Não. – foi sua única resposta, colocando um ponto final nessa questão.

Ken e Yohji trocaram um silencioso olhar. Sabiam que havia algo por trás de tudo isso. O ruivo havia sumido por horas, sem dizer nada. Quando retornou, pediu para conversar com os dois, trazendo toda aquela informação que estavam recebendo.

- Quando vamos atacar? – perguntou o loiro, resolvendo deixar o assunto de lado por enquanto. Tinham que se concentrar no resgate de seu amigo.

- Hoje à noite. Teremos uma pequena ajuda interna, quando os alarmes forem momentaneamente desligados. Teremos menos de dois minutos para entrar.

- E podemos confiar nele? Você já o viu antes? – o moreno disse

- Não, não o vi, mas sei que podemos confiar que essa informação é segura. Omi está preso no segundo andar, no quarto com grades. Vamos entrar e ir diretamente para lá, onde o resgataremos. Preparem-se. – e subiu as escadas encerrando o assunto, sem dar oportunidade para os outros retrucarem, pois sabia muito bem o que eles queriam perguntar ao ver seus rostos enquanto falava.

Aya foi para seu quarto se preparar. Há muito tempo que não executava esse ritual. Aquele velho estava certo... Estava enferrujado. E reflexos lentos geram erros, por isso concentrou-se em alguns movimentos básicos, nada que o deixasse demasiadamente exausto. Controlou sua respiração e sua ansiedade, concentrando-se somente no agora, banindo todo e qualquer pensamento de sua mente e continuou mais uma vez.

**ooo**

Toshiro abriu lentamente a porta e entrou na ampla sala quieto e pensativo, parando próximo a um sofá, distraído em seus pensamentos, até que ouviu a voz do seu irmão que o chamava.

- Toshiro-kun. Estou falando com você... Parece que está no mundo da Lua! – disse exasperado.

- Gomen oni-san... Estava pensando...

- É no Tsukiyono, certo? Já disse para não pensar mais nisso! – falou exasperado. – Você teve contanto novamente com ele? – disse cada vez mais zangado.

- Sim... Mas fui somente levar sua refeição! – defendeu-se

- Não o quero mais perto dele! É uma ordem! Não se esqueça.

- Ok... – respondeu amuado.

- Olhe... – disse em um tom mais apaziguador, erguendo a mão e deslizando pelo rosto dele, suavemente em uma carícia – Sei que você tem pena dele, mas já se esqueceu do que aquele homem fez com nosso pai? E o que tivemos que passar nas mãos daquelas pessoas? Foi com muito custo que consegui reunir novamente a nossa família! E jurei sobre o túmulo de nosso pai que faria aquele homem sofrer mais do que nós três sofremos juntos!

- Eu sei... E também sei que concordei com tudo isso e não pretendo cair fora... Só que não consigo gostar disso tudo...

- Você teve sorte... – falou suavemente – Quando nós fomos separados, já que não tínhamos mais parentes próximos, você foi parar com uma ótima família... Eu e Toshi não tivemos a mesma sorte... Mas fomos resistentes e a única coisa que nos mantinha sãos era a vingança... Por isso não vou desistir dela de jeito nenhum! – e, viu nos olhos dele a determinação de suas convicções.

Toshiro suspirou longamente. As palavras de seu irmão lhe soarem como chibatadas, jogando na sua cara a boa vida que tivera. Realmente não podia negar que tivera sorte. A família que o acolheu era muito bondosa e teve anos ótimos com eles. Até que seu irmão um dia apareceu e lhe contou tudo o que havia acontecido e o porquê de serem separados. Para Hanata e Toshi o destino foi mais cruel.

Hanata foi adotado pelo homem que se tornou seu tutor, já que era o primogênito da família e lhe roubou tudo, deixando-o na miséria. Toshi foi adotado por um parente distante que fora obrigado a ficar com ele e que nunca demonstrou o menor carinho, mostrando-se inclusive ser uma pessoa bastante agressiva. Várias vezes Toshi acabou parando no hospital, com hematomas diversos e algumas vezes com ossos quebrados.

Mas quando ele soubera que seus irmãos estavam vivos, Toshiro ficara, a princípio, muito feliz. Suas lembranças do passado eram bastante dispersas e não havia muito que recordar. Aceitou imediatamente viver juntamente com seus irmãos, abandonando seus pais adotivos. O que não sabia era que Hanata havia seguido os passos do pai, com negócio de tráfico de drogas, formando a fortuna que tinha hoje.

E o que era um conto de fadas acabou se tornando um verdadeiro pesadelo. Descobriu que seu irmão mais velho era um famoso traficante, muito temido e conhecido por sua impiedade e que seu outro irmão era mais cruel do que poderia imaginar.

Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso se negou a abandoná-los. Eles eram sua família e tinha a doce ilusão de que poderia mudá-los, fazê-los perceber que o caminho que escolheram não levava a nada.

Um dia Hanata lhe contou o modo que seu pai fora assassinado. Viu nos olhos dele toda a revolta que tinha dentro de si, culpando a Aya por toda a desgraça que tiveram que passar e exigindo por vingança. Foi então que contou todo o plano que havia elaborado e quantos anos e recursos foram gastos para descobrir a identidade do assassino e elaborar a vingança perfeita.

Enquanto ele falava, percebeu em seus olhos o quanto à vingança era importante. E quando seu irmão perguntou-lhe se ele queria participar, acabou aceitando a contra gosto. Não queria machucar ninguém, mas pensou que se tratava de algum rival de seu pai, tão sujo quanto ele e que estaria recebendo o castigo merecido. Também havia uma outra razão que guardava dentro de seu coração...

Aceitou se infiltrar na Koneko e começou a trabalhar com os rapazes. Ficou muito surpreso ao descobrir que não eram traficantes e não entendia como Aya havia se envolvido com seu pai levando-o a morte. Sua missão era se aproximar de Omi e conseguir o máximo de informações que pudesse sobre a rotina deles. O que não contava era se tornar amigo do chibi.

Amigo... Com o tempo aprendera a chamá-lo assim e, quando estava com ele, conversando ou rindo, esquecia-se de tudo, voltando a ser aquele garoto normal de quando morava com sua família adotiva. Quando chegou a hora de entrar em ação seu coração se apertou, mas assim mesmo se obrigou a continuar com tudo, pois havia ido longe demais e seu irmão prometera que a única pessoa que sofreria com tudo seria o ruivo.

Depois de todo esse tempo já não tinha certeza que queria continuar. Não conseguira fazer seus irmãos abandonarem a idéia do plano. Sentia que Hanata ainda não confiava nele e se recusava a dizer o que tinha planejado para Omi. Percebia que estava se afundando mais e mais nisso tudo e que não haveria mais volta.

- Está quase chegando à hora do parto. Quero que deixe a equipe médica de plantão. Não quero que nada aconteça com a criança. – seu irmão falava com segurança.

- E o que vai ser dela? – perguntou intrigado.

- Ela é o ponto chave final da minha vingança... Quero que Aya Fujimiya saiba que ela está viva, mas nunca saberá onde ela estará...

- E quanto a Omi? – perguntou já sabendo da resposta.

- Mate-o!

**ooo**

A lua cheia brilhava a noite, para o desgosto dos três rapazes, pois tornava o lugar demasiadamente iluminado. Chegaram por volta da meia noite e se posicionaram no local combinado.

- E como saberemos que o alarme estará desligado? – questionou Ken.

- Não saberemos... – o ruivo respondeu.

Yohji engoliu em seco. Sabia que era uma missão extremamente arriscada, já que teriam que confiar em pessoas que nunca vira em sua vida. Sentiu mais do que nunca a falta do chibi, pois com seus conhecimentos de informática, com certeza não precisariam depender da sorte.

Por mais que estivesse com dúvidas, não iria recuar. Não podia abandonar Omi, afinal ele era parte de sua família. Verificou novamente se seus fios estavam bons e firmes em um tique nervoso. O tempo não parecia passar e a lua continuava a brilhar intensamente no céu.

Ken estava nervoso também... Queria muito salvar seu amigo. Ele fora a primeira pessoa que tivera uma amizade sincera, antes mesmo dos outros. Ainda se lembrava de como havia sido ajudado a conquistar seu amor, afinal o loiro tinha uma vida totalmente livre de amarras e fazê-lo se comprometer revelando seus verdadeiros sentimentos foi um suplício que foi superado graças a Omi.

Olhou novamente para o relógio e os ponteiros não pareciam se mover. Olhou para o lado e seus dois outros colegas estavam igualmente nervosos. Aya ainda tentava manter sua calma, mas percebia-se que estava sendo difícil.

Ainda lhe incomodava o modo em que a informação do cativeiro de Omi foi dada. O ruivo se recusava a falar qualquer coisa, dizendo somente que a fonte era confiável. Por algum motivo não queria a ajuda da Kritiker, querendo manter as coisas em sigilo.

Aya olhou mais uma vez por toda a área que iriam atravessar, buscando possíveis esconderijos e saídas caso fosse necessário. O plano consistia em se separarem em dois grupos. Ele iria até o cativeiro do chibi enquanto Ken e Yohji seguiriam para a sala de segurança, para desativar os alarmes, evitando qualquer alarde quando os corpos começassem a aparecer. Não sabiam em que condições encontrariam o chibi por isso tinham que supor o pior. Talvez fosse necessário carregá-lo e tinham que ter o campo mais livre possível.

Discretamente o ruivo viu os rostos de seus dois companheiros. Percebeu a ansiedade e nervosismo e não podia culpá-los, afinal teriam que confiar somente em sua palavra e em mais nada. Não podia revelar a eles que sua fonte tinha sido o patriarca da família Takatori. Também não podia confiar mais na Kritiker. Desde que soubera que ela fora criada com o acordo daquele velho, não queria mais manter nenhum contato.

Os três ficaram mais alerta com a proximidade da hora combinada. Pontualmente à meia noite e meia, as luzes dos postes de iluminação tremularam levemente, voltando logo em seguida.

- É agora! – anunciou Aya.

Eles se moveram agilmente, separando-se para procurar as poucas sombras que cobriam o jardim, seguindo para o mesmo objetivo. A pequena porta de entrada de serviço que era muito utilizada durante o dia, para o transporte de alimentos que vinham dos fornecedores e à noite ficava trancada.

Convenientemente nessa noite a lâmpada que iluminava diretamente a porta estava queimada, pois seu contato havia se certificado de deixar em curto toda a fiação durante o final da tarde, deixando que os empregados lidassem com isso para o dia seguinte.

Aya fora o primeiro a chegar e susteve sua respiração ao colocar sua mão na maçaneta e girá-la facilmente, só soltando o ar quando a porta se abriu. Entrou rapidamente seguido pelos outros.

Até aquele momento não ouviu o som de nenhum alarme e nenhuma movimentação anormal dos guardas. Entraram cautelosamente na ampla cozinha que estava deserta e com as luzes apagadas. Acenderam suas lanternas e vasculharam todo o lugar, procurando a porta que daria acesso aos cômodos da casa.

- Vamos nos separar... – o ruivo sussurrou para os outros que apenas menearam a cabeça concordando. – Nos encontraremos daqui a quinze minutos.

Aya seguiu por uma direção e Ken e Yohji por outra. Haviam estudado exaustivamente a planta da casa e a conheciam muito bem sem mesmo nunca terem postos os pés por lá. Segundo o plano, Yohji e Ken cuidariam da rota de fuga, eliminando a central de segurança e quaisquer guardas que vissem à sua frente. Enquanto Aya correria atrás de Omi. E foi com esse pensamento que seguiram seus caminhos, sabendo exatamente o que fazer.

**ooo**

Toshiro nem sabia como havia conseguido voltar ao seu quarto, após ouvir as ordens de seu irmão para matar Omi. Palavras essas que ainda teimavam em ressoar em sua mente e fazendo a imagem de seu amigo dançar sobre seus olhos.

Encostou-se na porta após fechá-la e, lentamente perdeu as forças em suas pernas, fazendo-o escorregar até sentar-se no chão, sentindo seu corpo inteiro tremer, finalmente podendo dar vazão a todo medo que sentia.

"_O que foi que me tornei? Mamãe, papai... Preciso tanto de vocês... O que devo fazer?" _– questionava-se, sentindo-se mais perdido do que nunca em sua vida.

Mas ele não tinha mais o apoio e conselho de seus pais. Os dois estavam longe, em outra cidade, provavelmente ainda tristes com a decisão de seu filho adotivo, que os trocara por sua verdadeira família. Ficara tão deslumbrando, acreditando em cada palavra de seu irmão, achando que a família era a coisa mais importante no mundo, seguindo-o cegamente como Toshi ainda fazia.

Toshi... Como fora bom encontrá-lo... Ainda de lembrava do seu choque ao vê-lo pela primeira vez, ao mesmo tempo sabendo que finalmente havia encontrado a coisa que procurara por toda sua vida. Os três viajaram por um tempo, cada um contando sobre o que havia acontecido em suas vidas até então. Ficara revoltado com os maus tratos que Toshi recebera quando criança e chorou com ele, como se pudesse sentir a mesma dor que seu irmão sentiu.

Pensou que poderiam ter uma vida normal, que poderia ser feliz por toda sua vida. Mas logo descobrira que isso não era real. A cada dia de convivência com seus irmãos, mais lhe desagradava o estilo de vida que os dois levavam. Uma vida cheia de dinheiro e morte.

Agora Hanata pedia que ele fosse cúmplice de um assassinato! Não sabia se poderia fazer isso. Estavam indo longe demais e o que mais lhe alarmou foi descobrir que seus dois irmãos não se abalaram de nenhum modo.

"_Como sou idiota! Sabia que esse dia chegaria... sempre soube..."_ – pensou amargurado.

Afinal ele concordara com todo o plano de Hanata. Concordara tão facilmente em assassinar Aya! Naquela época não achara tão errado em matar alguém que já havia assassinado seu pai. Não achava que seria tão fácil matar. Mas agora, com as palavras de Hanata, finalmente tomara consciência no que se metera. No que seus irmãos realmente eram. No que sempre se recusou a acreditar.

"_Não posso! Não posso! Não posso!!!"_ – seus pensamentos se recusavam a fazer o que lhe foi ordenado.

No seu íntimo sabia o que fazer. O que era CERTO fazer. Mas será que teria coragem suficiente? Será que poderia abandonar seus irmãos e retomar sua vida normal?

Mas sabia que, mesmo que se afastasse desse mundo, nunca poderia retomar sua vida antiga. Hanata nunca o perdoaria e seria bem capaz de matá-lo, pois agora sabia exatamente do que seu oni-san era capaz. Teria que fugir a vida inteira, se escondendo e nunca sabendo se poderia recuperar sua paz de espírito.

E ainda tinha Toshi... Seu outro irmão... Aquele que sempre o protegera de tudo... Aquele que nunca o esqueceu, ao contrário dele, que havia bloqueado todas as suas memórias tristes e se entregado a sua nova vida. Quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, lembrou-se do brilho de felicidade dele ao revê-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que suas recordações de seu irmão vinham à sua mente.

Ainda podia escutar Hanata ao longe, falando que eles eram sua verdadeira família, que estavam felizes em poder encontrá-lo, mas seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar de seu irmão, o mesmo acontecendo com Toshi, como se uma compreensão mútua e silenciosa estivesse sendo formada naquele momento.

Ele havia praticamente se grudado ao seu irmão, ouvindo com deleite sua voz, finalmente entendendo do que sentira tanta falta, do que havia perdido em seu passado. Todo o sentimento voltara com toda a força, parcas lembranças voltaram como flashbacks.

Mas Toshi havia mudado... E muito... Agora era um assassino cruel a serviço de Hanata, obedecendo-o cegamente, praticamente venerando seu irmão. Tornara-se uma pessoa fria e cruel, que não costumava demonstrar seus sentimentos frente aos outros...

Mas quando estavam sozinhos a história era outra. Toshi permitia que Toshiro pudesse ver seu sorriso, sua alegria ao vê-lo de volta, demonstrar todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Um amor que ultrapassava em muito os laços de sangue. Juntos os dois sentiam-se completos, únicos, onde a felicidade dos dois era plena, onde um conseguia preencher o outro de forma tão especial, onde cada toque o deixava todo arrepiado.

"_Toshi... Meu irmão... Como eu te amo!"_ – confessou-se a si mesmo, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, pois sabia que tinha que tomar uma decisão que mudaria para sempre sua vida.

Sabia que a verdadeira razão para aceitar tudo aquilo até agora não fora à vingança que seu irmão tramara. Ele aceitaria tudo o que Toshi aceitasse, pois queria somente ficar ao lado dele para sempre, sentindo-se envolto naqueles braços mais fortes de maneira protetora, sentindo os beijos ora suaves ora dominadores que o levavam a um céu nunca alcançado antes.

Se decidisse abandonar tudo teria que deixar Toshi para trás também, pois sabia que ele nunca aceitaria abandonar Hanata para que pudessem fugir juntos. Infelizmente o conhecia suficientemente bem para saber o quanto era leal ao seu oni-san e lamentava que essa lealdade não fosse para com ele...

Lentamente se levantou. Olhou a linda decoração do quarto, onde tudo era mobiliado com muito bom gosto e com o que mais caro que existia. Olhou para a cama onde passara seus momentos mais felizes juntos a seu irmão. Acabou-se jogando nela, onde ainda podia sentir o doce perfume de Toshi.

"_Toshi..."._

Não soube por quanto tempo chorou, quantas lágrimas derramou, deixando sair de dentro de si toda a dor que sentia. Sabia que era uma despedida, pois havia tomado uma decisão e por isso seu coração doía tanto... Não poderia nunca conviver com a morte de Omi em sua consciência. Não daquele rapaz que vira sorrir tantas vezes, fazendo-o lembrar de um tempo em que podia sorrir assim sem a menor preocupação.

Decidira que iria libertá-lo, que os dois fugiriam juntos, que o moreninho poderia voltar para os braços de Aya, a pessoa a qual ele amava e teria uma filha deles. Ao mesmo tempo sabia que seu inferno começaria, pois seria caçado por Hanata que não toleraria uma traição, mas isso não o preocupava muito, mas também seria caçado por Toshi a quem prometera nunca mais se afastar, que os dois ficariam juntos para sempre.

Após sentir todas as suas lágrima secarem, levantou-se e passou uma água em seu rosto. Olhou para o espelho e viu o quanto estava abatido, mas teria que continuar em frente. Pegou suas parcas coisas, mas principalmente tudo o que poderia transformar em dinheiro, porque necessitaria muito dele nos próximos meses, enquanto estivesse fugindo.

Sabia que não poderia perder mais tempo. Aproveitaria a ocasião que Toshi havia saído para fugirem, pois não sabia que sua decisão prevaleceria ao olhar a face dele, ao sentir mais uma vez o seu cheiro, o seu delicado toque, a aproximação que deixava ambos tão completos. Olhou pela última vez para seu quarto, para a cama onde passara tantos momentos felizes e, lentamente fechou a porta atrás de si.

**ooo**

Hanata estava em seu escritório, ocupado nos telefonemas da noite. Sempre gostara de trabalhar nesse horário. Viu pelo monitor que Toshi acabara de chegar e os portões estavam sendo abertos.

Arrumou seus longos cabelos negros que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos castanhos escuros eram como dois buracos negros, tal era a frieza que eles conseguiam transmitir a quem quer que o desafiasse. Sua pele clara e seu rosto fino lhe davam o aspecto ideal para um homem em comando de uma grande organização. Gostava de vestir-se com calça caqui e camisa pólo e para quem não o conhecesse passaria por um rapaz comum.

Estava satisfeito. No dia seguinte os médicos viriam para a mansão e induziriam um parto prematuro naquele moleque. Não se importava se ele sobreviveria ou não, só com a criança. O que seus outros irmãos não sabiam era que ele iria criar aquela criança como sua filha, a herdeira de todo o império que construíra, moldando sua personalidade para que se tornasse igual a ele, pois que melhor vingança para se aplicar ao homem que odiava?

Distraidamente olhou para os monitores que vigiavam toda a mansão e sentiu que algo estava muito errado. Um pequeno detalhe que passaria despercebido a todos, mas não a ele, que se manteve vivo até hoje graças ao seu grande senso de observação.

Reparou que uma das câmaras estava ligeiramente deslocada em seu ângulo de visão deixando um ponto cego, onde um homem poderia passar sem que se captasse imagem. Desconfiado tentou entrar em contato com seus guardas, mas alguns simplesmente não respondiam.

- Droga! – praguejou em voz alta.

Foi então que viu uma sombra passar em um dos corredores. Fora tão rápido que não teria notado, caso não estivesse prestando atenção. Sabia o que estava acontecendo. Já vira isso antes. Estavam sendo invadidos e poderia imaginar muito bem por quem. Abriu sua gaveta e pegou sua arma. Saiu de seu escritório em direção ao seu prisioneiro. Nunca o deixaria sair vivo daquela casa.

**ooo**

Omi dormia tranqüilamente quando ouviu a porta abrir-se silenciosamente. Instintivamente fingiu que estava adormecido, mas alerta para qualquer coisa, esperando para ver o que poderia acontecer.

- Omi-kun! – sussurrou uma voz conhecida – Vamos, acorde!

O chibi virou-se assustado. Era Toshiro. Viu que tinha uma expressão completamente diferente da que tivera em todas as suas visitas. Estava assustado, mais até, com um medo mortal de algo. Olhava constantemente para trás para ver se alguém aparecia.

- Toshiro?! – falou em voz alta.

- Shhhhh! Silêncio, senão os outros poderão escutar... – implorou desesperado.

- O quê? – estava confuso com tudo aquilo

- Vamos, levante-se! Rápido! – pediu com urgência cada vez maior em sua voz.

Omi o olhou interrogativamente. Não entendia as atitudes dele. Não sabia o que ele queria.

- Vamos, eu vou te tirar daqui!

O chibi o olhou surpreso. Sua mudança de atitude o deixava confuso. Ele não se parecia em nada com o gélido Toshiro que havia lhe servido de carcereiro durante todo esse tempo.

- Por quê? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Não quero que nada te aconteça! Vamos logo, não temos muito tempo. Mandei os guardas para outro setor e eles não tardarão a perceber que foi uma mentira! – o chibi percebeu a urgência beirando o pânico na voz de Toshiro.

- Mas como faremos para voltar ao Japão? – questionou, pois mesmo se fugisse, teria que viajar até o Japão e com certeza todos os aviões estariam sendo vigiados.

- Como? – Toshiro não entendia o que ele queria dizer.

- Em que país estamos? Europa? China? – continuava a perguntar.

- Ah! Entendi... Você pensa que não estamos no Japão! Mas está enganado. Você não saiu do país... Isso foi um truque que meu irmão bolou para que você não pensasse em buscar ajuda.

- Truque? – não acreditava no que o outro falava... Fora enganado direitinho.

- Sim! Deixe as perguntas para depois... Vamos logo! – pedia urgente.

- E por que eu confiaria em você? – Omi se recusava a levantar-se. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não o seguiria assim, sem ao menos entender um pouco sobre a situação.

- Você quer ficar aí? Saiba que meu irmão está planejando induzir um parto forçado e tirar sua filha! Não é motivo suficiente?

O chibi arregalou os olhos. Então era isso que estavam planejando para ele? Agora tudo se encaixava perfeitamente, por isso estava sendo tão bem tratado. Não por ele, mas fora por causa do seu bebê!

Convencido, tentou levantar-se, decidindo, por fim, que teria que confiar nele, pois parecia que seria sua última e única oportunidade. Levantou-se com a ajuda de Toshiro, calçando o mais rápido que podia seus sapatos.

O pequeno se xingava por seus movimentos estarem tão lentos. A sua enorme barriga e seu peso o retardavam por tempo demais. Seus pés extremamente inchados e doloridos dificultavam a locomoção. Felizmente estava de moletom e os dois finalmente saíram do quarto em direção oposta a uma figura que estava, nesse exato momento, virando o corredor em direção ao quarto vazio.

**ooo**

Aya subiu rapidamente as escadas, silenciosamente e com a katana em punho. Gostava dela, pois era uma arma eficaz que matava sem fazer barulho. Encontrou alguns guardas, onde os eliminou rapidamente antes mesmo que algum deles percebesse sua presença. Esgueirou-se cautelosamente pelo corredor, mantendo seus sentidos mais alertas do que nunca, pronto para matar rápida e eficazmente. Virou o corredor e conseguiu ver a porta que tanto almejava. Aproximou-se lentamente estranhando a falta de guardas, pensando se não seria algum tipo de armadilha, pois tudo estava fácil demais. Olhou mais uma vez para todos os lados, atento para algum ataque surpresa que não ocorreu.

Esperava encontrar a porta trancada, mas surpreendeu-se ao girar a maçaneta e verificar que ela estava aberta. Abriu silenciosamente a porta, notando a luz acesa e o silêncio que imperava em seu interior. Percebeu então, ao entrar, que não havia mais ninguém ali.

Um frio tomou conta de si, pensando se não errara de quarto, mas ao olhar mais atentamente o local, viu as roupas do chibi jogadas no chão, as vitaminas, onde tudo indicava que o lugar estava habitado até pouco tempo.

Então o que teria acontecido com ele? Estava aflito, o desespero e medo querendo tomar conta de sua mente, mas obrigou-se a se acalmar. Olhou atentamente ao redor. Não parecia que houvesse sido uma saída planejada, já que tudo ainda encontrava-se ali. Chegou perto da cama e, ao pôr a mão, sentiu os lençóis ainda quentes. Isso queria dizer que a saída dele acontecera há pouco tempo.

- Quem é você? – ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

Aya virou-se rapidamente, com a katana em punho e velozmente cobriu a distância que o separava dos dois homens que apareceram na batente da porta. Eles ainda tentaram sacar suas pistolas, mas foram mortos em um rápido movimento do ruivo que decepou as cabeças deles antes mesmo que pudessem esboçar a menor reação possível. Correu velozmente pelo outro corredor, a espada ainda úmida com o sangue dos homens, em direção à única saída que poderiam ter tomado, pois senão teria cruzado com eles.

"_Merda! Será que nos descobriram?"_ – xingou-se mentalmente enquanto corria desesperado. Não sabia o que faria se descobrisse que havia chegado tarde demais.

**ooo**

Hanata chegou logo depois que Aya saiu do quarto, correndo desesperado pelo corredor à frente chegando ao lugar onde seu prisioneiro devia estar. Viu os corpos dos guardas mortos, degolados de modo violento, onde o sangue quente ainda escorria de seus cortes.

- Maldição! – gritou ao ver que seu plano de anos estava desmoronando em um piscar de olhos. Havia chegado tarde demais e Aya deveria estar com Omi, ambos tentando fugir. – Não será tão fácil quanto pensa, Fujimiya... Vocês não sairão vivos daqui! – praguejou para um quarto vazio. Pegou um pequeno transmissor em seu bolso. Era um equipamento de última geração, totalmente independente de toda a segurança do local e somente ele tinha posse de tal aparelho.

Após inserir uma série de comandos, sorriu satisfeito. Mesmo que aqueles malditos Weiss tivessem tomado conta da sala de segurança, não poderiam fazer nada contra o controle que tinha em mãos. Após a digitação de uma série de códigos, agora ele tinha acesso total a todo sistema eletrônico do lugar. Previra essa situação após estudar a maneira que eles agiam em suas missões. Sempre atacavam em primeiro lugar a central, para poderem executar seu plano sem problemas além de lhes garantirem uma rota de fuga.

Reativou todo o sistema de alarme, assim como a cerca eletrificada e fechou todos os portões que teriam acesso à rua. Sabia que as condições de Omi não lhes permitiriam a escalada de muros e a única rota possível de fuga eram os portões da entrada principal ou dos fundos. Ao mesmo tempo alertou todos os seguranças disponíveis

Dentro de pouco tempo todos os seus homens estariam varrendo cada canto do lugar à procura deles. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao pensar que teria em mãos o homem que tanto odiava. Pensava o que ele faria se visse seu koibito morrer lentamente à sua frente e ver sua filha sendo levada e nunca sabendo se ela estaria viva ou morta e com isso em mente, saiu novamente para o corredor, seguindo para a única direção que eles poderiam tomar.

**ooo**

Toshi manobrou seu carro até o estacionamento da grande mansão. Habilmente estacionou entre os carros de Toshiro e Hanata. Acabara de chegar de sua missão, onde assassinara um rival de seu irmão Hanata em um luxuoso restaurante do centro da cidade.

Sabia que no dia seguinte haveria grandes manchetes sobre a morte do importante chefe da Yakuza local. Sorriu satisfeito, pois cada vez mais seu oni-san chegava mais perto do topo e sabia que fazia parte desse novo mundo ao lado dele.

Ainda se lembrava de seu primeiro encontro com Hanata, de como ele lhe tirara daquela família, ajudando-o a recuperar sua própria auto estima. Sofrera tanto nas mãos deles, e seu corpo bem torneado e musculoso em nada lembrava o corpo franzino daquele jovem que vivia amedrontado, esperando acuado o próximo espancamento de seu pai adotivo bêbado.

Hanata ensinou-lhe a defender-se e a como agredir aqueles que o havia agredido. Tornou-se um ótimo matador a serviço da máfia e gostava da sensação de poder que isso lhe transmitia. Lembrava-se claramente quando voltou para a casa de sua antiga família, logo depois do seu treinamento, tendo somente um objetivo, e pode encarar os olhos amedrontados daquele homem que tanto o fizera sofrer, vendo com satisfação sua morte lenta e dolorosa.

Desde então acompanhou seu oni-san aonde ele fosse e cumpria com satisfação cada novo assassinato que ele lhe ordenara. Seu irmão o havia salvado e nunca poderia pagar essa dívida para com ele. Prometeu a si mesmo que nunca o abandonaria e mataria o homem que foi responsável pela morte de seu pai: Aya Fujimiya!

Vivia satisfeito em seu mundo, até que conheceu Toshiro. Ao vê-lo pela primeira vez, era como se pudesse ver o outro lado de sua vida, de como ele próprio poderia ser se não tivesse caído nas mãos deles. Enquanto Toshi aprendera a ser duro, cruel, frio e calado, Toshiro era o oposto, meigo, carinhoso, bondoso e suas palavras poderiam trazer alívio para quem o ouvisse.

A princípio sentiu uma enorme raiva dele, pela vida que ele levara, pois em seu íntimo queria que suas posições estivessem invertidas. Mas Toshiro aproximou-se e, carinhosa e pacientemente foi conquistando seu coração.

Com Toshiro aprendera a sorrir novamente, a sentir o quanto um toque poderia ser prazeroso, mas somente deixava esse seu lado transparecer quando estavam sozinhos, quando conversavam longe dos olhos dos outros, quando tinham um tempo só deles, partilhando a mesma cama, onde aquecido pelo amor do irmão, permitia-se mostrar o quanto apreciava a presença dele, deliciando-se com cada expressão de prazer que conseguia arrancar daquela criatura tão frágil e bela, sendo levado a outro mundo enquanto era acolhido pelo corpo menor. Ao pensar nisso, teve motivos suficientes para se apressar. Estava ansioso para vê-lo novamente. Cumprira com eficiência e rapidez sua missão e não via a hora de se encontrar com Toshiro.

Então se lembrou de suas últimas conversas com Toshiro e o quanto isso o havia perturbado. Seu irmão não parecia feliz no mundo que Hanata e ele estavam criando, incomodado com os métodos que os dois aplicavam e parecia muito mais triste agora que tinham em mãos o garoto chamado Omi Tsukiyono.

Sentiu uma enorme raiva de Omi Tuskiyono que havia se atrevido a ficar entre eles, como uma sombra que não deixava seu irmão em paz, deixando-o cheio de dúvidas. Não via a hora de ver tudo acabar para que tudo pudesse voltar ao normal novamente. Para que seu irmão voltasse a ser como era antes.

Não suportava a idéia de perdê-lo e não aceitaria perdê-lo de novo, preferiria vê-lo morto a longe dele, mas sabia que a culpa não era realmente de seu pequeno irmão e sim de Omi, este sim o envenenava... Saiu do carro decidido a tirar aquelas idéias idiotas da cabeça de Toshiro, para que finalmente pudessem ser realmente felizes para sempre.

De repente ouviu um pequeno zunido vindo do seu bolso esquerdo. Colocou a mão dentro e tirou um pequeno transmissor que carregava. Muito mais eficaz que um celular era ótimo para transmissão de recados rápidos. Hanata sempre se comunicava com ele através daquele pequeno aparelho. Viu, então, uma pequena mensagem:

" _Intrusos na mansão, alerta máximo!"_

Toshi sabia o que aquilo significava. Provavelmente os Weiss haviam invadido a mansão para resgatar aquele moleque. Um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, pois isso queria dizer que teria a oportunidade de acabar com tudo aquilo para sempre, para que pudesse ter seu irmão de volta. Brincou com a idéia da morte de Omi e Aya, finalmente conseguindo cumprir uma das promessas que fizera no túmulo de seu pai.

Sacou de seu bolso a pequena adaga que sempre carregava. Manuseava aquela arma como um verdadeiro profissional e a achava muito mais eficaz que qualquer arma, tendo a vantagem de ser silenciosa e mortal. Foi então que ouviu vozes vindo da casa em direção à porta. Seus reflexos bem treinados o fizeram esconder-se nas sombras, esperando o que estaria por vir, torcendo que fosse seus odiados inimigos.

**ooo**

- Vamos! Depressa! – Toshiro o instigava a correr mais rápido.

Omi corria o mais depressa que suas pernas permitiam. Ele suava muito devido ao esforço extremo, que estava exigindo cada gota de energia que existia dentro de si. Seu coração batia acelerado e respirava com certa dificuldade, mas forçou-se a continuar. Não podiam parar de jeito nenhum, pois sabia que seria sua última oportunidade de escapar.

Desceram rapidamente as escadas e, por sorte, toda a vez que encontravam algum guarda, Toshiro usava de toda a sua autoridade para despistar qualquer dúvida que pudesse ocorrer. Em um dado momento seu amigo parou de repente e tirou um pequeno aparelho de sua jaqueta.

O chibi ficou muito assustado ao ver a lividez que tomou conta dele. Parecia que algo dera muito errado, deixando-o com a sensação que as coisas não estavam saindo como planejado.

- O que foi? – questionou com dificuldade. De certa maneira agradecia a pequena parada, pois já não estava mais agüentando dar um passo.

- Nos descobriram... – falou em uma voz derrotada que fez o loirinho sentir um frio na espinha – Não vai dar mais para escapar...

- Por quê? – perguntou desesperado. Não podiam desistir agora que estavam tão perto da liberdade. Ainda mais nesse momento em que descobrira as verdadeiras intenções de seus raptores.

- Todas as saídas foram bloqueadas automaticamente. Hanata-kun tem um controle que invalida todas as senhas utilizadas, inclusive as minhas, transferindo todas as funções básicas para ele... Ninguém poderá entrar ou sair sem a sua permissão... O que faremos? – sentiu o pânico na voz dele.

Omi começou a pensar. Não desistiria tão fácil. Seus anos de experiência como justiceiro lhe deram a habilidade de manter a cabeça fria mesmo em seus momentos mais críticos. Fora assim que conseguira sobreviver a centenas de missões que executara. Agora mesmo sua mente não parava de trabalhar pensando em algo que pudesse lhe servir.

- Provavelmente meu irmão deve ter ido ao seu cativeiro e não ter lhe encontrado e por isso pensou que havia intrusos na casa. – Toshiro continuou falando, mas o chibi não estava ouvindo, ocupado pensando em outras opções. – Logo seremos capturados...

- Você disse que os sistemas são eletrônicos, certo? – um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto dele. – Então não será difícil quebrar os códigos de acesso. Você tem um computador?

- No carro... Tenho um pequeno laptop que carrego para todos os lugares... E será fácil ligá-lo à rede, pois no portão principal há um pequeno acesso onde são feitos as manutenções e testes de linha... – Toshiro entendera o raciocínio de seu amigo – E eu tenho a chave.

- Ótimo! Vamos lá.

Os dois voltaram a correr pelos estreitos corredores que davam acesso ao pequeno estacionamento da mansão, onde todos os carros estavam guardados. O chibi sentiu, então, os efeitos do esforço físico exagerado, sentindo uma pequena pontada no baixo ventre.

"_Não, agora não pequenina... Agüente mais um pouco... Nós precisamos fugir!"_ – falava em pensamentos com sua filha.

**ooo**

Ken e Yohji estavam na sala de controle, onde haviam eliminado todos os guardas e estavam em frente ao painel de controle. Viu pelas câmaras o pandemônio que estava se formando, pois haviam descoberto sua entrada. Guardas corriam por todos os lados e descobriam seus companheiros mortos ou inconscientes.

- Você está vendo Omi ou Aya? – questionou Yohji

- Não... Parece que a vigilância está restrita aos lugares de acesso à mansão, deixando vários pontos cegos no andar superior. – Ken se virava como podia com o complicado sistema de segurança. Agradecia a Omi por ter-lhe dado algumas dicas. O chibi adorava falar sobre informática e não foram raras às vezes em que o moreno ficou ouvindo toda vez que ele se entusiasmava com isso. De repente todas as telas escureceram e todo o painel se apagou. Ken verificou tudo, tentando achar o que havia feito de errado.

- O que aconteceu? – o loiro perguntou intrigado. – Fez alguma coisa errada? – disse inclinando-se no painel.

- Não fiz nada... Simplesmente tudo se apagou de repente... – e apertava vários botões que não respondiam.

Ouviram várias vozes e passos nos corredores. Não podiam ficar ali por muito mais tempo. Aquela sala viraria uma verdadeira armadilha se fossem pegos, já que não havia outra saída. Os dois se entreolharam e não foram necessárias palavras para saber o que deveriam fazer. Saíram em direção à porta e seguiriam para o local de fuga que haviam combinado. Se não os encontrassem lá, o ruivo dera ordem para que os dois saíssem imediatamente dali, abandonando a missão. Mas os dois não pretendiam fazer isso de jeito nenhum, não poderiam abandonar seus companheiros à própria sorte.

**ooo**

Omi parou de repente, inclinando-se para frente, sentindo fortes dores em seu abdômen.

- Vamos! Falta muito pouco. Agüente firme! – disse Toshiro que o apoiou, ajudando-o a andar.

"_Não, não agora! Agüente mais um pouco!"_ – implorava para seu corpo. Pelo menos as dores eram diferentes das que sentiu quando passou mal da última vez.

Os dois finalmente divisaram a porta que daria para fora da mansão. A lua cheia brilhava alto na noite, causando um efeito surreal. Cada passo era um suplício para o chibi. Suas pernas não queriam mais lhe obedecer, sentindo-as trêmulas e bambas e suava frio, sentindo cada gota de energia abandonar-lhe.

Finalmente conseguiram sair da mansão. A fria brisa da noite banhou-lhe o corpo molhado de suor, fazendo-o estremecer. Apoiava-se cada vez mais em Toshiro, suas forças esvaindo-se rapidamente.

- Agüente firme, Omi-kun... Falta pouco. – incentivou seu amigo.

- H-h-hai... – afirmou sem fôlego.

Toshiro finalmente viu seu carro. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, sentiu que poderiam ter uma chance de fugir juntos, que poderia entregá-lo para Aya e só então sumir para sempre da vida de seus dois irmãos.

- Toshiro-kun! – os dois pararam petrificados ao ouvir uma voz tão familiar. – O que está fazendo? – ele saiu das sombras que o escondiam.

- Toshi-kun! – virou-se surpreso e ao mesmo tempo apavorado ao ouvir a voz de seu irmão. – O que está fazendo aqui? – tentou manter seu autocontrole.

- Voltei mais cedo... E pelo jeito bem na hora... – os olhos dele estreitaram-se ao ver quem seu irmão praticamente carregava. – O que está fazendo com ele?

Omi olhava de um para o outro espantado. Eram gêmeos!!! Nunca pensara que Toshiro pudesse ter um irmão gêmeo. Isso explicava tanta coisa... A mudança de humor constante passando de uma pessoa preocupada para outra totalmente mais fria. Na realidade quem o visitava era Toshi!

- Nosso irmão pediu para tirá-lo daqui. – respondeu nervosamente.

O chibi sabia que tudo dependia do modo que Toshiro conseguisse manter o sangue frio. Sentiu o leve tremular de seu corpo, mas percebeu o quanto seus pensamentos estavam tentando encontrar uma saída.

- Como? – questionou cada vez mais intrigado.

- Ele viu que intrusos invadiram o local e me pediu para tirá-lo daqui por segurança. – e encaminhava-se vagarosamente em direção ao carro.

- Certo... Vou ajudá-lo. – aproximou-se pegando o chibi rudemente pelo braço. – Vou levá-lo daqui. – Omi tentava se desvencilhar daquele forte braço que o puxava para o outro carro. Não podia se render. Não agora...

- Não! Me solte! Não vou pra lugar nenhum! – debatia-se cada vez mais desesperado, percebendo que estava novamente sendo preso.

- Pare com isso! Obedeça-me! – e apontou a faca para seu pescoço, fazendo com que o chibi parasse de se mover... – Isso mesmo... Agora vamos quietinho para o carro!

O desespero começou a tomar conta de Omi. Estava tão perto da liberdade! Faltavam poucos metros para que todo aquele pesadelo acabasse, para que pudesse voltar aos braços de Aya, para junto de sua família, para a segurança de seu lar!

Olhou para Toshiro, implorando por ajuda, mas sabia que ele não poderia fazer nada ante o irmão. Percebeu que Toshi era uma pessoa acostumada a matar, pelo modo que o imobilizava facilmente não deixando espaço para que pudesse contra atacar.

" _Aya-kun!!!!!"_ – chamava-o em uma prece silenciosa.

**ooo**

Aya corria freneticamente pelos corredores, arrombando algumas portas, só para constar que ele não estava ali. Seguia sempre em frente, sem ao menos ter a certeza que estava no caminho certo. Mas não podia ficar parado, enquanto sentia que o chibi estava lhe sendo tirado mais uma vez. Não podia e não iria fracassar.

Encontrou mais alguns guardas durante seu percurso, mas nem se importou com eles, matando-os instantaneamente com sua katana, que desferia golpes precisos e mortais, sem ao menos parar por um só instante.

- Shineee!!! – era a única coisa que gritava antes de matá-los.

Percebeu então, que aquele caminho o levaria para fora da mansão, para a garagem onde todos os carros estavam estacionados. Lembrava-se, pela planta, que deveria haver uns cinco carros. Foi então que sua espinha gelou quando ouviu uma voz bastante familiar.

- Não! Me solte! Não vou pra lugar nenhum! – era a voz do chibi, uma voz que não ouvia há tanto tempo.

Diminuiu seus passos, pois percebia que algo estava acontecendo. Cautelosamente espiou para fora, sem se deixar ser visto e observou toda a cena que estava ocorrendo naquele momento. Era Omi que tentava escapar das mãos de alguém que o ameaçava com uma faca, imobilizando o chibi.

- Pare com isso! Obedeça-me! – ouviu a odiosa voz ameaçando seu koibito.

O ruivo esgueirou-se cautelosamente, aproveitando-se da confusão e mesclando-se as parcas sombras que existiam para que não o notasse até o momento certo, pois esse momento seria crucial para libertar o chibi daquele maldito que ousava ameaçar _seu_koibito e sua filha.

"_Droga de lua cheia!"_ – praguejava em pensamentos, pois teria que dar uma volta um pouco maior.

Queria chegar até o rapaz com a faca. Não conseguia ter uma boa visão dele, pois estava de costas, mas percebeu que um deles era Toshiro, o garoto que os havia traído. Tinha contas para acertar com cada um deles, mas sabia que agora não era a hora certa, pois o mais importante era resgatar o chibi. Com sua katana em punho foi se aproximando passo a passo do rapaz.

- Não! – o chibi voltou a se debater. Se cedesse agora sabia que não teria muito tempo de vida... Sua filha lhe seria tirada e o simples pensamento o fez entrar em pânico.

- Ah, vai sim! – e Toshi deu uma forte bofetada na face de Omi, fazendo-o desequilibrar-se e cair no chão. – Agora obedeça, senão o mato aqui mesmo... – ele inclinou-se sobre o chibi, cortando levemente sua garganta. – Não duvide disso!

Toshiro assistia a cena imóvel, pois não sabia mais o que fazer. O medo tomava conta de seu corpo e sabia que seu irmão iria perceber a mentira em pouco tempo. Estava com medo da reação dele, do que poderia fazer. Sabia que seu irmão odiava Omi e viu em seus olhos o quanto desejava a morte dele. Desesperado olhou para todos os lados e foi então que percebeu um leve movimento na pequena vegetação que cercava o lugar. Viu de relance a luz do luar refletir em algo metálico. Seus olhos arregalaram-se surpresos. Será que realmente havia intrusos na mansão? E adivinhou imediatamente quem poderia ser.

Aya quase perdeu a calma ao ver o chibi cair no chão com o tapa que levara do rapaz. Foi preciso todo seu autocontrole para não atacar nesse instante, ainda mais quando viu o sangue escorrer pelo pescoço dele, mas se atacasse agora, estaria colocando em risco a vida de Omi.

Foi então que percebeu que fora visto. Viu os olhos de Toshiro mirarem exatamente em sua direção e, ao ver o espanto estampado em seu rosto, sentiu o sangue gelar. Ainda não estava em posição correta para atacar, faltava muito pouco...

Mas algo extraordinário aconteceu. Percebeu que Toshiro lhe fez um pequeno sinal e continuou fingindo que não o havia visto. Não estava entendendo nada. Ele não era seu inimigo? No entanto, não tinha tempo para pensar nisso. Tinha que ser rápido e aproveitou a pequena brecha na situação para chegar ainda mais perto do outro rapaz.

"_Mais um pouco... Só mais um pouco..."_ – pensava o ruivo tenso.

- Pare Toshi! Assim você irá machucá-lo! – e ajudou o chibi a se levantar. – É melhor não resistir. – falou mansamente e para ganhar tempo para que Aya pudesse se posicionar melhor.

- Toshiro... Por favor... – implorava para que ele o ajudasse, mas o viu negar brandamente.

- Não faça isso, Omi-kun... É melhor para você que siga nossas instruções. – e enquanto falava, colocava uma pequena distância entre os dois. _"Mais um passo... só mais um passo..." _– pensava Toshi cada vez mais nervoso.

- Toshiro-kun! – gritou seu irmão no auge de sua fúria. – Pare de ser tão molenga! – e aproximou-se bruscamente, querendo agarrar sua presa, não agüentava ver o modo como o irmão tratava Omi, falando com tamanha cordialidade.

- Shineeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! – Aya gritou avançando nesse exato momento com sua katana em riste, mirando a cabeça do seu inimigo, onde seu oponente desviou-se no último instante.

Toshi tinha ótimos reflexos e o golpe do ruivo somente atingiu uma parte de suas costas, onde sentiu o sangue começar a escorrer. Viu que seu inimigo estava com uma katana e avançava mais uma vez em sua direção. Então o reconheceu... Aquele era o homem responsável pela morte de seu pai e finalmente estavam frente a frente. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para as palavras de Hanata e seu cuidadoso plano de vingança, de como faria o inferno em vida para aquele homem, pois achava que a morte era muito pouco para ele.

Aya praguejou ao ver que tinha falhado e o tal Toshi havia desviado de seu golpe. Foi então que o viu pela primeira vez. Hesitou por uma fração de segundo ao ver que ele tinha a cara de Toshiro.

"_Gêmeos! Eles são gêmeos!" _– foi o pensamento que passou em sua mente.

Foi então que o ruivo notou o pequeno sorriso que se formou nos lábios do outro. Sua hesitação lhe dera a brecha que necessitava e ele rapidamente virou-se em direção ao chibi, faca em punho, pronto para acertá-lo em cheio. O ruivo percebeu desesperado, que não conseguiria contra atacar a tempo, só vendo, impotente, a arma se aproximar do corpo de Omi.

Toshi mirava seu alvo. Não iria deixar aquele pirralho escapar, estava disposto a morrer para que o plano de seu irmão fosse concretizado. Avançou tão rápido que o chibi ficou estático, sem reação, como uma presa esperando ser caçado. Finalmente estava perto de ver tudo aquilo acabar. Nunca pensara que sentiria tanto ódio dele, que só aumentou ainda mais ao ver a cara de Toshiro para com o moleque.

- Não!!!!! – gritou Toshiro, colocando seu próprio corpo na frente do chibi, recebendo o golpe destinado a ele.

Toshi não conseguiu parar seu ataque a tempo e viu, horrorizado, sua própria faca penetrar na carne de seu irmão.

- Toshirooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou ao sentir o sangue escorrendo por sua mão, junto com a vida dele. Não entendia o porquê de seu irmão ter feito isso.

Mas Toshi não teve tempo para pensar em mais nada. Logo em seguida sentiu sua própria carne sendo rasgada, onde a katana do ruivo penetrava fundo em seu próprio corpo. Então caiu ao mesmo tempo que seu irmão, o sangue escorrendo por sua boca, os olhos arregalados pela surpresa. O baque surdo se fez ouvir e o chão do lugar foi marcado pelo sangue dos dois.

- Toshiro! – e Omi caiu de joelhos frente a seu amigo, que sangrava sem parar, pois o ferimento de Toshi fora preciso e mortal acertando uma artéria do coração.

- O... mi... Gomen... Né... – disse com dificuldade, pois sabia que estava morrendo.

- Não... Toshiro... Por quê? – lágrimas escorriam pela face do chibi, afinal ele havia se mostrado um verdadeiro amigo, no final das contas.

- Seja... Feliz... Amigo... – foram suas as últimas palavras antes de morrer. Omi inclinou-se como pode sobre ele, apertando-o junto a si, chorando abertamente agora.

- To... shir... o… - o ruivo percebeu que o outro ainda não estava morto.

Toshi não acreditava no que tinha feito. Havia assassinado seu próprio irmão... Viu o corpo dele estendido e morto e arrastou-se com grande dificuldade até alcançá-lo, entrelaçando sua mão na dele onde se lembrava de todos os momentos que tiveram reunidos em seu breve encontro. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, pois nunca mais poderiam ficar juntos, nunca mais poderiam se tocar novamente, abraçados e conversando animadamente, então percebeu que ele próprio estava morrendo que sentia um frio mortal tomar conta de seu corpo. Olhou para frente e pareceu-lhe ver a imagem de seu irmão, que estava sorrindo para ele e estendendo sua mão. De repente não sentiu mais seu corpo pesado e sim leve sabendo que poderia agarrar aquela mão estendida e que finalmente poderiam estar juntos para sempre e nem percebeu quando seus olhos se fecharam pela última vez, mas um pequeno sorriso formava-se em seus lábios ao morrer.

- Omi-kun... – o ruivo caiu de joelhos ao lado dele, que ainda estava sobre o corpo de Toshiro. – Omi-kun... – e passou seus braços gentilmente em torno dele, levantando-o delicadamente.

Omi permanecia de olhos fechados, com medo de abri-los e descobrir que tudo não passava de um sonho, que ainda estava nas mãos daqueles homens. Tudo acontecera tão rápido que ainda não tivera tempo de assimilar. Quando viu o vulto ruivo saltar com sua katana em punho, atacando Toshi não acreditava em seus olhos.

- Omi... – ouviu mais uma vez aquela voz carinhosa que sempre esteve ao seu lado e que passara os melhores momentos juntos. Sentiu a mão suave dele em seu rosto. – Abra seus olhos... Acabou!

- Aya...kun... É você mesmo? – disse ao abrir os olhos e erguer sua mão hesitante, com medo de tocá-lo, mas o ruivo a pegou e a levou ao seu rosto, mostrando que tudo era verdade. – Aya-kun!!!!!! – finalmente jogou-se nos seus braços, apertando-o desesperadamente junto a si, deixando as lágrimas de felicidade escorrerem por sua face.

O ruivo o abraçou fortemente, sentindo mais uma vez o doce aroma dele, sua pele delicada e ouvindo sua voz. Seu rosto afundou-se nos macios cabelos que conhecia tão bem, sentido o calor de seu corpo mais uma vez...

- Vamos... – finalmente disse forçando-se a se separar dele. Ainda não estavam em segurança. Precisavam sair dali. Ajudou o chibi a ficar de pé, colocando-o de frente para si, verificando se não havia mais nenhum ferimento.

Foi então que um forte estampido cortou o silêncio da noite... Aya levantou rapidamente seu rosto e viu, à sua frente e atrás do chibi, a fumaça saindo do cano de um revólver. Sentiu o chibi escorregar lentamente em seus braços, mas o ruivo fora rápido e o abraçou, mas suas pernas não agüentaram o peso e Aya caiu de costas para o chão, com o chibi sobre si.

- Aya... kun... – Omi chamou antes de fechar seus olhos e perder a consciência.

O ruivo sentiu suas mãos molhadas nas costas do chibi e, ao erguê-las, as viu tingidas de um vermelho intenso.

- Omiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou ao se dar conta do que havia acontecido. – Nãoooooo!!!!!!!! – seu desespero era evidente, não podia acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo logo agora, quando conseguira encontrar seu koibito novamente, quando pensou que tudo poderia voltar ao que era antes.

Ergueu-se até ficar sentado e ver a extensão do ferimento. Omi havia levado um tiro direto nas costas, que parecia bem fundo e provavelmente entrara o bastante para se aproximar do coração e o ferimento sangrava abundantemente. Tentava desesperadamente estancar a hemorragia, tentar parar aquele sangue que se esvaia e com ele levando a vida de seu único amor.

Hanata chegou no momento em que viu Aya matar seu irmão. Ficou estático ao ver que seus dois irmãos estavam mortos... Que novamente estava sozinho... Que aquele homem mais uma vez fora responsável pela dissolução de sua família. Sem ao menos pensar, tirou sua arma do coldre interno e a apontou primeiramente para a cabeça do ruivo, mas o ver a felicidade estampada nos olhos dele sua mira mudou para o pequeno que o abraçava tão contente e simplesmente apertou o gatilho.

- Fujimiya... Que seu inferno comece agora... – disse satisfeito.

**ooo**

Yohji e Ken corriam para o ponto de encontro. Estavam no primeiro andar, onde podiam ter uma ampla visão do que estava acontecendo lá fora. Ouviram passos e gritos, a cada vez que mais homens chegavam e descobriam seus colegas mortos.

- Temos que sair rápido daqui! – sentenciou Yohji. – Daqui a pouco isso aqui estará fervendo de capangas armados.

Uma das estratégias recorrente dos Weiss era sua entrada sorrateira e a eliminação rápida de seu alvo, saindo quase que imediatamente antes que todos se organizassem. Mas essa não era uma missão normal e sim uma missão pessoal. E nem tudo estava saindo como planejaram.

- Venham por aqui! – ouviram uma voz atrás dele.

Ken imediatamente avançou para o homem com a garra em riste.

- Pare! Sou eu o contato de vocês aqui dentro! – anunciou friamente. Recebera ordens explícitas para ajudar aqueles homens e faria isso. Devia muito ao seu verdadeiro patrão e não iria decepcioná-lo.

- Você tem cinco segundos para começar a falar! – e o loiro passou rapidamente a corda no pescoço dele. Sabia que não poderiam confiar em ninguém a não ser neles mesmos.

- Fui contratado para ajudá-los em tudo que vocês necessitassem... Fujimiya não está no ponto de encontro. Ele foi atrás de Tsukiyono... Estão por ali! - e indicou o caminho correto.

- Como vou saber que não está mentindo? – Yohji apertou ligeiramente a corda, mostrando que estava falando sério.

- Fui eu que desliguei os alarmes à meia noite e meia! – ainda mantendo a calma, mesmo sentindo o laço apertar-se lentamente.

Yohji e Ken se olharam. Realmente o homem parecia ser o que dissera, mas poderiam confiar nele? O loiro então afrouxou a pressão e o homem perdeu momentaneamente o equilíbrio, encostando-se na parede.

- Se você estiver mentindo o caçarei onde estiver, ouviu bem? – Yohji falou mansamente em seu ouvido e mesmo todo o sangue frio dele não foi suficiente para que não estremecesse de medo.

Os dois correram na direção indicada pelo homem. Ao chegarem perto da porta, ouviram o estampido de revólver e um grito que reconheceram ser de Aya.

**ooo**

Hanata via satisfeito a cena à sua frente. Aya tentava desesperadamente estacar a hemorragia do garoto, sem muito sucesso, podendo apenas, ver impotente, o corpo de seu amado morrendo lentamente. Poderia facilmente ter acertado o coração, pois era um eximo atirador, mas optara pela morte lenta e dolorosa.

Mas seus olhos pousaram mais uma vez sobre os corpos de seus irmãos. Dessa vez estava realmente sozinho e não havia volta. Odiou mais do que nunca o ruivo, jogando a culpa toda para ele, mas sorrindo ao ver o sofrimento estampado em seu rosto.

Ouviu passos atrás de si e viu dois dos colegas de Fujimiya correrem em sua direção. Tinha que fugir dali antes que o alcançassem, ir para um lugar seguro, começar tudo de novo. Tinha dinheiro investido nos mais diversos ramos e sob vários pseudônimos.

Correu em direção ao carro com as chaves na mão. Seria fácil escapar dali, visto que tinha o controle nas mãos. Mas antes que pudesse dar mais dois passos sentiu seu pescoço sendo enlaçado e a falta de ar se fez presente imediatamente.

**ooo**

Ao chegarem à porta, Yohji e Ken presenciaram horrorizados à cena. Aya segurava o chibi que sangrava muito, enquanto um homem, portando uma pistola, tentava fugir em direção aos carros. Imediatamente entendendo o que havia acontecido, uma fúria mortal tomou conta de Yohji que saiu correndo atirando seus fios para matar o alvo que tinha em vista.

Hanata sentiu-se sufocado e seu corpo foi atirado para trás, tamanha a força que o havia puxado. Tentava, desesperado, retirar os fios que o sufocavam cada vez mais sem, no entanto, conseguir.

O loiro aproximou-se rapidamente mantendo seu fio esticado, não dando a chance dele se soltar, observando com satisfação quase insana, aquele verme morrer lentamente.

- Mal.. di... tos... – gritava sufocado enquanto morria pouco a pouco sob o olhar satisfeito do loiro.

Yohji observou atentamente até ele parar de se debater e sua respiração cessar dando as costas em direção aos seus outros companheiros e não percebendo quando Hanata puxava fracamente a pistola e, com mãos trêmulas, apontava diretamente para a retaguarda do loiro.

- Yo-tan! – gritou Ken que agilmente atacou Hanata com suas afiadas lâminas, degolando aquele homem que causara tanto mal a todos eles.

O loiro virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir o grito de Ken, somente para ver seu koibito terminar o serviço matando-o definitivamente. Sorriu para ele, agradecendo-o por cobrir sua retaguarda.

- Omi! Omi! Omi! – ouviram os gritos de Aya e saíram correndo em sua direção.

- Omi! – gritou Ken ao ver a extensão dos danos.

- Ken, me ajude a pressionar o ferimento! – ordenou o ruivo e o moreno tirou sua jaqueta para tentar estancar a hemorragia.

Enquanto isso Yohji discava um número em seu celular. Era o número particular de Manx, mas ninguém atendia para desespero de todos.

- Não estou conseguindo falar com Manx! – anunciou Yohji. – Vamos levá-lo para o hospital imediatamente!

- Não vamos chegar a tempo. Omi precisa de cuidados imediatos. Está enfraquecendo rapidamente e não resistirá a tanta movimentação.

- Mas não podemos ficar aqui parados! – Yohji protestou. – Nossa única chance é tirá-lo daqui agora.

Mal disseram essas palavras, homens começaram a aparecer, todos armados e em maior número. Os três perceberam a complicada situação em que estavam, com suas chances de escapar diminuindo a cada momento.

- Droga! – praguejou Ken imediatamente alerta. Não iria se entregar tão facilmente e sem luta. Seus pensamentos se voltaram ao pequeno Kenji, seu sorriso e calor aumentando ainda mais sua vontade de viver.

- Chega! – ouviram uma voz ordenar atrás dos homens que abriram caminho para ele...

Quando ele se aproximou, Yohji e Ken, viram, com grande surpresa, que se tratava do mesmo homem que os ajudara há pouco, indicando o caminho certo a seguir.

- Eles estão mortos... Vamos embora... Não temos nada a mais a fazer aqui... – e surpreendentemente os homens acataram a ordem dele, abaixando suas armas e saindo dali.

- Não se surpreendam Weiss... Não fiz isso por vocês. Meu chefe me pagou regiamente para ajudá-los e aqui termina minha missão. Pode ser que no nosso próximo encontro estejamos novamente em lados opostos. – então aquele homem de cabelos castanhos curtos, rosto fino e de pouca expressão virou-se indo embora.

- O que vamos fazer? – questionava o loiro para Aya que parecia ter conseguido amenizar o sangramento. Precisavam de uma ambulância, mas este ainda demoraria a chegar.

- Vou pegar o carro! – disse Ken começando a correr. Não iria ficar parado e ver seu amigo morrer à sua frente.

- Ken! – Aya o impediu de ir. – Pressione aqui! Preciso das mãos livres! – o moreno hesitou sem saber o que fazer – Rápido! – ordenou rispidamente.

O moreno abaixou-se e fez o que era pedido. Yohji apoiava o rosto do chibi em seu colo, facilitando sua respiração e diminuindo a pressão em sua barriga.

Aya pegou seu celular e, mesmo com as mãos sujas de sangue, começou a discar um número que havia decorado até a noite passada, observando, quase hipnotizado, o rastro de sangue que deixava sobre cada tecla apertada.

- Sou eu. – a voz do ruivo soava impassível. – Omi foi ferido e preciso locomovê-lo o mais rapidamente possível... – e ouviu por alguns instantes a voz do outro lado – Estarei aguardando. – disse encerrando sua conversa. – Daqui a pouco um helicóptero pousará e levaremos Omi para o hospital. – anunciou para os outros.

O ruivo podia sentir os olhares de seus companheiros, esperando que ele dissesse algo mais, de como conseguira ajuda tão rápido já que não haviam conseguido entrar em contato com a Kritiker. Aya ignorou a todos, substituindo Ken e pressionando o ferimento. Percebeu que o chibi estava ficando cada vez mais frio, devido à perda de sangue e tirou seu próprio sobretudo cobrindo-o para evitar o choque.

**ooo**

A ajuda chegou como previsto e o chibi foi removido imediatamente para o hospital, onde toda a equipe médica já aguardava de prontidão. Aya o acompanhou no helicóptero enquanto Ken e Yohji seguiam para o hospital de carro.

Ao chegarem, o ruivo acompanhou a maca até a área de emergência, onde viu a Doutora Kaline em prontidão. Os enfermeiros impediram sua passagem e, impotente, só pode vê-lo pálido e inconsciente desaparecendo atrás das portas vai e vem.

Sentou-se no banco e só percebeu que suas mãos ainda estavam encharcadas com o sangue de Omi quando uma das enfermeiras aproximou-se pensando que ele estava ferido. Recusou qualquer ajuda e não quis afastar-se dali nem por um minuto.

Ken e Yohji chegaram logo em seguida, procurando por notícias, mas o ruivo simplesmente abanava a cabeça em negativa. Os dois entenderam que só lhes restava esperar.

Aya permanecia em absoluto silêncio desde que o chibi entrara na sala de emergência. Os dois haviam percebido o sangue nas mãos dele, mas não comentaram nada, simplesmente aguardando ao seu lado até que alguém saísse dando notícias.

Não sabiam quanto tempo havia se passado. Mas, para cada um deles fora uma verdadeira eternidade, com cada segundo contando, imaginando mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, mil possibilidades diferentes.

Subitamente as portas abriram-se dando lugar para uma figura cansada e preocupada. Os três levantaram-se com o espadachim aproximando-se imediatamente dela, seus olhos indagando por uma voz que não mais saía.

- Ele ainda está vivo. Mas seu estado é grave. Felizmente o tiro não atingiu nenhum órgão vital, mas a bala está alojada próxima ao coração. Ele necessita de uma cirurgia urgente e a perda de sangue o enfraqueceu terrivelmente, mas...

- Mas? – o ruivo sabia que havia mais ao ver a hesitação dela.

- Mas o bebê não vai agüentar tal intervenção. Teríamos que primeiro induzir um parto prematuro, mas temo que o corpo de Omi não agüente. Aya, dado que é o parente mais próximo e Omi não está em condições de dar sua opinião, preciso saber como proceder...

O ruivo não estava acreditando! Aquela mulher à sua frente estava pedindo para que escolhesse entre sua filha e a pessoa que amava. Que escolhesse quem deveria morrer ou viver.

- Não há outra maneira doutora??? – questionou Yohji chocado com o que ouvira.

- Temo que não...

- Não pode ser... Isso não... – Ken não acreditava no que ela dizia. – Quer dizer, Omi ou o bebê?

- Não há tempo para esperar. Quanto mais tempo perdemos aqui, mais os riscos aumentam. – ela sentenciou.

- Os dois... – o ruivo disse baixinho.

- Como? – ela perguntou sem entender o que havia ouvido.

- Os dois... – ele repetiu. – Eu quero os dois vivos.

- Aya, como expliquei, as condições de Omi são críticas e as melhores chances são para que um dos dois sobreviva. Omi está fraco e o bebê precisa nascer agora para que tenha alguma chance.

O ruivo empurrou a médica até a parede, dizendo perto de seu rosto.

- Eu me recuso a escolher. Não vou abrir mão de nenhum dos dois. – e apertava seu peito cada vez mais forte, deixando-a lentamente sem ar. Ken e Yohji aproximaram-se rapidamente, separando-a dela, que caiu ao chão fraca e assustada com a força dele, sua blusa suja com o sangue das mãos de Aya.

- Aya! Acalme-se! – Ken pedia enquanto o segurava.

Yohji a ajudou a levantar-se e a ficar de pé.

- Doutora, existe outra maneira de poder salvar os dois? – o loiro também queria acreditar que houvesse outro jeito.

- Bem... – ela hesitou por um momento.

- Fale! – exigiu Aya soltando-se dos braços de Ken e aproximando-se novamente dela. – Se existe algum modo de salvar os dois quero saber!

- Eu... – ficou em silêncio por um momento, indecisa. – Como disse o estado atual de Omi é critico. Ele não está em condições de levar sua gravidez adiante, por isso teríamos que induzir o parto. Mas podemos fazê-lo entrar em coma, para que suas funções metabólicas abaixem e nos dar o tempo necessário para retirar o bebê e a bala, mas os riscos de perder os dois são altíssimos. Se nos der consentimento para esse procedimento não posso garantir a vida de nenhum deles.

Aya apenas a fitou, ponderando.

- Quando o induzirmos ao coma... – ela continuou explicando. – O bebê ficará com sua oxigenação reduzida, por isso teremos que ser muito rápidos no parto. E também existe o risco da bala que está alojada no seu coração se mover e romper a aorta, causando maiores complicações.

- Droga! – Ken exclama, vendo que os riscos eram realmente grandes, mas...

- Mas esse procedimento é muito recente e ainda não há dados suficientes para nos dar uma melhor análise das chances dos dois. Estudos mostraram que em mais da metade dos casos os dois pacientes morreram de complicações. E nenhum deles havia levado um tiro.

- Faça! – pediu sem ao menos hesitar por um segundo.

- Aya! – Ken falou. – Você ouviu o que a médica disse! Não há certezas de sucesso! E se os dois morrerem?

- Você sabe o que está fazendo, Aya-kun? – questionou Yohji, surpreso com a certeza dele.

- Doutora... – ele falou diretamente com ela, ignorando seus amigos. – Eu quero que siga com esse procedimento.

- Tem certeza? – o olhou incerta. – Não posso garantir a vida de nenhum dos dois.

- Omi é um guerreiro e não vai se entregar facilmente. Ele não vai morrer. – afirmou prontamente. – Eu sei disso!

- Bem... Se é o seu desejo... Tenho que voltar e fazer os preparativos o mais rápido possível. Pedirei para que um dos enfermeiros traga a papelada de autorização. – e virou-se rapidamente desaparecendo novamente atrás das portas.

Os dois o fitaram enquanto Aya permanecia parado no mesmo lugar. Em seus olhos podiam ver, incrédulos, a certeza que ele tinha dentro de seu coração. Que Omi sobreviveria. Que os dois sobreviveriam.

Dentro de instantes o enfermeiro apareceu, pedindo a assinatura de Aya autorizando o procedimento. Por um pequeno instante sua mão tremeu ao sentir a caneta tocar o papel, mas mesmo assim continuou firme em sua decisão assinando tudo com determinação, ante os olhares surpresos de seus dois amigos. Sabia que os riscos eram altos demais, mas precisava dar essa chance para que os dois lutassem com suas próprias forças. Acreditava em Omi, acreditava em sua filha.

Começou então a mais longa espera de sua vida. Resolveu se lavar e tirar o sobretudo manchado de sangue, ficando apenas com sua camisa. Omi foi transferido para a sala de cirurgia e os três o puderam ver brevemente enquanto era removido. Aya empalideceu visivelmente ao vê-lo envolto a tantos aparelhos. Estava entubado, recebendo transfusão de sangue e seus batimentos cardíacos monitorados constantemente. Também pode ver a barriga saliente e, como se pressentisse a presença do pai, ela remexeu-se, com seu pé destacando-se sobre a barriga, marcando-a como tantas vezes fizera enquanto os dois, alegres, assistiam a vida se desenvolver, fruto do amor mais profundo que sentiam um pelo outro, era como se ela quisesse dizer que ainda estava bem e lutando.

Aya fechou-se novamente, retornado à época em que não podia confiar em ninguém, que não restava mais ninguém para amar, que estava sozinho. Podia ouvir ao longe a conversa sussurrada de Ken e Yohji que respeitavam seu isolamento tentando não incomodar, mas pode ouvir uma parte da conversa. Os dois estavam preocupados com Kenji e a babá e, em um dado instante, Ken saiu da sala para dar um telefonema.

A cirurgia estava prevista para durar seis horas e havia se passado pouco mais de três. O dia amanheceu e os primeiros raios de sol despontavam pela janela, indicando o nascimento de um novo dia. O lugar até então calmo começou a ganhar vida, com a chegada dos funcionários do turno diurno. Enfermeiros, médicos e pessoas da área administrativa chegavam rindo e conversando, alheios ao sofrimento dele.

O silêncio foi substituído pelas conversas e o corre corre logo começou, com os telefonemas tocando, pessoas chegando para suas consultas e outras para visitar seus entes queridos. Mas a agitação que enchia o local não tocava o lugar negro em que a alma de Aya estava, bem na beira da escuridão total. Na mesa de operação não estavam em risco apenas duas almas e sim três, pois se o ruivo perdesse alguém de novo com certeza morreria junto com eles.

Ken e Yohji olharam para o relógio. Já havia passado mais das seis horas estimadas e ninguém saía para dar notícias. Ambos sabiam que algo estava terrivelmente errado, a falta de notícias indicava que devia ter havido complicações durante a cirurgia.

Manx chegou e os dois foram ao seu encontro, mas Aya permanecia sentado e em silêncio. Eles conversaram por um tempo, onde os dois rapidamente explicaram a situação. Manx teria que voltar para a sede para dar um jeito de tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior para que tivesse certeza que não haveria pistas sobre eles. Pediu que telefonasse assim que tivessem alguma notícia.

Já estavam há oito horas sem que nenhum médico aparecesse. Cada um deles tinha a certeza, dentro de si, que algo havia dado errado, mas com medo demais para expor suas dúvidas em voz alta. Finalmente a doutora apareceu diante deles. Ela estava com profundas olheiras e em seu rosto podia-se notar um grande cansaço e... Algo mais? Todos estavam temerosos.

- O bebê está bem... – e o primeiro sorriso apareceu no rosto de Ken e de Yohji, mas Aya ainda permanecia impassível. – Aparentemente não há seqüelas, mas teremos que acompanhar de perto seu desenvolvimento. A falta momentânea de oxigenação não pareceu ser suficiente para prejudicá-la. Ela está sendo encaminhada para a incubadora e, dentro de poucas horas poderão vê-la.

- E quanto a Omi? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Bem... Houve algumas complicações... – e o espadachim gelou ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Ele... está... vivo? – Aya perguntou hesitante.

- Sim... mas... – ela parecia pesarosa em dar a notícia.

- Fale logo! Como está Omi? – elevou seu tom de voz sem que notasse, tal era seu nervosismo.

- Tudo correu bem até que conseguimos realizar o parto do bebê, mas logo em seguida ele sofreu uma parada cardíaca e tivemos que reanimá-lo. O choque que utilizamos para reanimar seu coração moveu a bala causando uma pequena lesão na aorta. Tivemos que induzi-lo a um coma ainda mais profundo para que pudéssemos trabalhar para tentar salvá-lo.

Um pesado silêncio envolveu a todos até que a doutora voltasse novamente a falar.

- Por fim conseguimos remover a bala, demorando muito mais tempo que prevíamos, essa foi à causa da demora. Mas eu sinto informar que ele não voltou do coma...

Aya já não mais escutava as palavras da médica. Sua mente se recusava a ouvir tudo aquilo de novo. Todas as sensações de choque, perda e revolta voltaram ainda mais intensas do que na época do acidente de sua irmã. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo novamente, que nunca mais poderia ver o sorriso dele, suas conversas que tanto lhe aqueciam sua alma.

O chibi não tinha noção de quanto fora importante em sua vida, de como ele o salvara do abismo negro que sua alma vagava enchendo-o da mais pura luz. Cada palavra dita, cada gesto, cada sentimentos que haviam vivido juntos fizera ter esperança de ter uma vida normal novamente.

- ... Ver sua filha... – de repente ouviu a médica dizendo algo.

- Como? – indagou saindo do transe.

- Eu disse que se quiser poderá ver sua filha agora... Posso dar um jeito de levá-lo para lá. – disse tentando confortá-lo um pouco.

- Não... Eu não vou vê-la.

As palavras dele chocaram os três.

- Eu e Omi a veremos juntos. Nós dois a veremos juntos... – repetiu baixinho para si mesmo.

A médica olhou compadecida pela dor do ruivo. A negação era muito comum nesse tipo de caso. Omi poderia continuar nesse estado por toda a vida, sem sequer abrir os olhos até sua morte. O que ela não sabia era que o ruivo já tinha alguém nessa mesma situação e tentou explicar melhor a condição de Omi e o que deveriam esperar.

- Doutora. – Yohji interrompeu – Não é preciso dizer mais nada. Ele conhece muito mais do que a senhora imagina. – ela o olhou intrigado, mas nada disse.

- Quando poderei ver Omi? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Sinto muito, mas ele terá que ficar na UTI, sob monitoramento constante e não é permitida a entrada de acompanhantes... Seu estado ainda é bastante delicado e ainda não está totalmente fora de perigo. – sentenciou a doutora.

- Doutora... – um enfermeiro a interrompeu e os dois começaram a conversar baixinho. Os três viram a surpresa se estampar no rosto dela, onde pouco depois voltou sua atenção a eles.

- Bem... – disse hesitante – Parece que poderemos dar um jeito para que o acompanhe Aya-san... Omi será transferido para um quarto separado, com todo o ambiente esterilizado e equipamentos necessários. – a médica ficou surpresa quando o enfermeiro veio e disse que o próprio dono do hospital havia pedido que tudo que fosse remotamente necessário fosse providenciado sem medir qualquer custo. Olhou de modo diferente para os três, pensando quem realmente eles seriam.

- Obrigado, doutora... – o ruivo imaginava o que estava acontecendo. Sabia que estavam abrindo uma exceção sem precedentes nas normas do hospital e estava sentindo o dedo do patriarca da família Takatori nisso tudo. Mesmo não gostando disso, resolveu engolir seu orgulho e aceitar tudo, pelo bem de Omi, só dele...

- Dentro de poucas horas ele será transferido, onde poderá vê-lo... – e afastou-se.

- Aya... – Ken tentava dizer algo, mas as palavras não saíam.

O ruivo simplesmente virou-se sem dizer uma única palavra e sentou-se novamente à espera da transferência para o quarto. Yohji apenas fez um sinal para Ken e os dois foram para uma outra sala.

- É melhor voltar para casa e pegar algumas roupas limpas para ele. – o loiro falava – Veja como Kenji está...

- Yohji... será... ele... – Ken estava desolado.

- Não sei, Ken... Simplesmente não sei...

**ooo**

Passaram-se pouco mais de uma hora quando um enfermeiro apareceu e pediu para que os dois o acompanhassem. Foram para uma sala onde tiveram que vestir roupas especiais para evitar qualquer tipo de contaminação ao ambiente onde o chibi estava. Após esterilizarem suas mãos, vestirem uma luva por cima, o grande macacão que cobria suas roupas, a touca cirúrgica e a máscara puderam finalmente entrar.

A cama de Omi estava no meio do quarto, cercado de inúmeros equipamentos que faziam os mais diversos barulhos. O corpo dele repousava calmamente cercado pela tenda de oxigênio. Aya não conseguia dar um passo ao ver toda aquela cena, finalmente encarando o verdadeiro estado de Omi e a incerteza que o futuro carregava.

O loiro apenas o observava, sabendo que milhões de sentimentos deveriam estar passando pela mente de seu colega. Sentiu um pouco de raiva de si mesmo, de como estava impotente frente àquela situação.

Finalmente pareceu que o ruivo saiu de seu torpor e, a passos lentos, aproximou-se até chegar perto da cama e o ver. Apesar da pele pálida, seu rosto não mostrava qualquer tipo de desconforto ou sofrimento, parecendo que estava dormindo calmamente, como sempre o observara fazer tantas vezes.

- Omi-kun... – sussurrou seu nome, como se com isso pudesse despertá-lo, trazê-lo de volta até ele, mas nada aconteceu.

Yohji saiu do quarto, deixando o ruivo a sós com o chibi. Estava chocado demais e precisava de um pouco de ar. A morte nunca pareceu mais perto do jovem arqueiro como agora. Uma morte em vida.

**ooo**

- Aya, sua filha é linda... – comentava Ken para um estático ruivo que permanecia ao lado do chibi, sentado em sua cadeira, em sua vigília solitária, velando por ele, imóvel tanto quanto o próprio chibi. Desde que decidira ficar ao lado de seu koibito, não havia dito uma única palavra.

- Você deveria vê-la... – insistiu sem sucesso. – Ela deve estar sentido sua falta...

Ken balançou a cabeça, pesaroso. Já estavam no terceiro dia do coma de Omi. O estado do chibi permanecia sem alteração e somente a tenda de oxigênio fora retirada, sendo substituída por um simples equipamento de oxigenação instalado em suas narinas. Lá fora nevava abundantemente, mas a temperatura do quarto mantinha-se quente e isolado. Luzes piscando e árvores de Natal enfeitavam as ruas. Mas para ele não existia motivo para comemorar.

O moreno suspirou abertamente. Nenhuma palavra, nenhuma reação. Para Ken não era somente o chibi que estava em coma, mas o próprio Aya que estava ausente daquela sala. Há três dias permanecia ao lado dele, não voltando para casa desde então.

- Aya... – tentou inutilmente chamá-lo mais uma vez.

Finalmente desistiu e deu meia volta, saindo do quarto. Já era tarde do dia vinte e cinco de dezembro. Natal... Tanto Yohji quanto Ken não tinham a mínima vontade de comemorar a data, mas por Kenji resolveram sair um pouco, mostrar para o pequeno que agora começava a entender um pouco mais as coisas, a bela decoração que tomava conta das ruas, a alegria que estava no ar.

Andou pelos largos corredores para se encontrar com Yohji e Kenji que o aguardavam na sala de espera. Trouxera seu filho, pois queria apresentá-lo ao mais novo membro de sua família, a linda menina que foi gerada do amor de Aya e Omi. Sabia que não era muito aconselhável trazer crianças ao hospital, mas resolvera correr o risco, ainda mais que a pequena ainda se encontrava na incubadora.

Segundo os médicos, parecia que não havia tido qualquer tipo de seqüela e, em breve, sairia para o berçário. Yohji e Ken sempre a visitavam, para que ela soubesse que não estava sozinha e sempre lhe diziam que os pais logo viriam.

Após a visita à menina que ainda esperava por seu nome e pais, Yohji estava aguardando no saguão. Subitamente Ken decidira que iria levá-lo para ver Aya e Omi, quem sabe conseguiria arrancar o ruivo daquele torpor? Seus passos apressaram-se, pois tinha que aproveitar que o hospital estava deserto àquela hora. Seria mais fácil entrar já que todos estavam acostumados com sua presença.

"_Quem sabe... Talvez o Kenji consiga fazer algo que nem eu ou Yohji conseguimos..."_ - Pensou o moreno, esperançoso.

**ooo**

Aya continuava na mesma posição que Ken lhe deixara quando a porta abriu-se novamente e um homem idoso entrou, vestido em um luxuoso quimono azul escuro e apoiando-se em uma bengala.

- Minha bisneta realmente é muito bonita... – disse o avô de Omi. – Acabei de passar pelo berçário dar uma olhadinha. – o velho demonstrou um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios

- O que você quer aqui? – Aya virou seu rosto para encará-lo, tirando-o do silêncio que impôs a si mesmo.

- Ver a futura herdeira da família Takatori, já que você não foi capaz de salvar meu neto. – disse ferinamente.

- Não ouse sequer tocar em um único fio de cabelo dela. Ela ficará conosco e será criada por nós! – levantou-se da cadeira, pronto para enfrentá-lo e matá-lo, se necessário.

- Criada por _vocês_? Você e Omi? Ainda espera que ele saia desse estado? Conversei com os médicos e disseram que será muito difícil que ele volte. Uma verdadeira lástima. Um desperdício de talento maravilhoso. – e balançou a cabeça, pesaroso.

- Saia daqui! Não permitirei que fique com minha filha! – avançou ameaçadoramente.

- Isso veremos. Já que não cumpriu sua parte do acordo, não vou querer que ela seja criada por vocês. Se ele não se recuperar usarei todos os meios necessários para tomá-la de você. Nossa família é poderosa, mesmo após a morte de meus filhos ainda não perdemos nossa influência... – falou com absoluta certeza que conseguiria.

O ruivo sentiu seu sangue ferver ante as palavras ditas por aquele homem. Aquela certeza arrogante o deixou absolutamente furioso. Se tivesse sua katana o mataria naquele exato momento. Mas o homem à sua frente permaneceu calmo e simplesmente se virou e saiu do quarto, onde, logo atrás da porta estavam Ken e Yohji. Os dois, silenciosamente, abriram caminho para a saída do homem que imediatamente reconheceram como sendo da família Takatori.

Os dois ouviram boa parte da conversa e gelaram com o tom ameaçador dele. Ao entrar no quarto, o ruivo simplesmente sentou-se na cadeira, voltando à mesma posição de antes.

- Aya! – Ken gritou esbaforido – O que aquele homem estava fazendo aqui? – seu tom de voz exigia uma resposta que não veio. – Aya! – gritou mais uma vez seu nome e aproximando-se, sendo impedido pelo loiro que carregava em seu outro braço seu filho que assistia tudo silenciosamente.

- Deixe Ken... – e olhou para o ruivo e perguntou – O que você fez? – perguntou calmamente

- Somente o que era preciso. – foi a única resposta que recebeu.

**ooo**

O patriarca desceu lentamente as escadas do hospital onde uma grande limusine estava estacionada na frente com o motorista abrindo a porta e o ajudando a entrar. Em seu interior encontrou uma pessoa muito conhecida.

- Ele está exatamente do jeito que descreveu...

- Sim, só lamento não ter previsto a tempo o que aconteceria com seu neto. – disse Brad ao seu patrão atual.

- Uma verdadeira lástima, eu concordo... – e o carro entrou na avenida principal.

Brad fora quem descobrira a identidade dos raptores de Omi. Ao ver o chibi sendo transportado para dentro da mansão, em uma das suas visões do futuro, conseguiu ver a placa da rua e o número.

- Bem se ele sobreviver teremos ótimas chances de trazê-lo para o nosso lado. Sem a interferência de Aya, será fácil convencê-lo a unir-se a Kritiker. – disse satisfeito o velho.

"_Será?"_ – mas Brad guardou seus pensamentos para si mesmo, pois tinha tido um pequeno vislumbre do futuro que lhe mostrou que nem tudo sairia do jeito que o velho queria.

**ooo**

Já estavam perto do final do dia vinte e cinco. Sua filha havia nascido há três dias atrás e ainda não a tinha visto. O silêncio absoluto era opressivo, mas ele o suportava com todas as suas forças. Prometera ficar ao lado dele, e iria cumprir sua promessa. Mas ele não se mexia... Não acordava e ainda não dava o mínimo sinal que iria acordar.

Quando começou não conseguiu mais se controlar... Grossas lágrimas deslizavam em seu rosto e os primeiros soluços surgiram. Pela primeira vez em anos, desde a morte de seus pais, o ruivo permitiu-se chorar. Não era um simples choro, mas aquele que vinha do fundo de sua alma, trazendo tudo que estava represado dentro de si. Medo, apreensão, revolta e ódio. Cada um desses sentimentos estavam contidos em cada lágrima, cada soluço, cada som que saía de sua garganta e abafado pela máscara.

Encostou seu rosto na mão dele, sentindo sua pele macia e quente. Chorava sem parar e ninguém reconheceria aquele homem que sabia controlar tão bem suas próprias emoções. Chorava e continuava a chorar, pois estava perdendo as poucas esperanças que tinha, porque o tempo era implacável e estava lhe dizendo que seu koibito iria permanecer assim para sempre.

Procurou o lenço em seu bolso e sua mão tocou um objeto frio e redondo. Ao tirar viu que era a aliança de Omi, que simbolizava a união deles. Com mãos trêmulas colocou em seu dedo anular esquerdo e fechou suas mãos na dele.

- Omi, por favor, não me abandone! Não me deixe sozinho! Não quero dizer à nossa filha que você morreu por minha culpa... Por minha total incompetência. Eu havia jurado protegê-los e falhei...

Aya sentia-se totalmente responsável por tudo que havia acontecido. Se não tivesse ficado com Omi talvez ele ainda estivesse vivo e feliz, com outra pessoa que não ele. Não seria objeto de vingança de um homem que o havia descoberto e planejado tanta coisa...

Também se culpava de ter abaixado sua guarda no momento crucial. Não devia ter-se deixado levar pelo sentimentalismo e se tivesse ficado atento provavelmente teria impedido que o chibi levasse um tiro. Em tudo que pensava... A culpa tomava conta de sua mente, atormentando sua alma, jogando-a para a mais profunda escuridão. Estava tão imerso em seu próprio desespero que não ouviu o batimento cardíaco acelerar-se levemente e as pálpebras se mexerem lentamente.

- A...ya...kun... – ouviu uma voz fraca chamar-lhe.

- Omi!!!!! – gritou levantando-se surpreso ao vê-lo desperto.

- Por... que... está... chorando? – e apertou de leve sua mão.

O ruivo levou sua mão trêmula ao rosto dele acariciando-o e recebendo um fraco sorriso como resposta. De repente as trevas que cobriam sua alma afastaram-se diante da luz do chibi, diante daquele fraco sorriso que fora capaz de não fazê-lo cair.

- Nosso... Bebê? – perguntou ofegante, ainda fraco.

- Está bem e esperando por nós... Esperando pelo nome que daremos a ela.

- _Saiyuri Tsukiyono Fujimiya_! – Omi disse baixinho o nome dela. O nome que ambos haviam guardado dentro de si, somente esperando o momento certo de dá-la.

Sem se conter, Aya debruçou-se ligeiramente sobre o chibi, tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo suave, apenas um roçar leve, mas que transmitia todos seus mais profundos sentimentos. Uma lágrima abandonou seus olhos... Uma lágrima de pura felicidade, tendo o prazer de sentir os dedos finos de Omi secando-a e sorrindo novamente para ele... Aquele sorriso que lhe devolvia a vida e que lhe mostrava que ninguém lhe tomaria um futuro maravilhoso!

- Aishiteru, Omitchi.. – o ruivo disse encostando sua testa na do chibi

- Aishiteru mo, Aya-kun... – falou baixinho, ainda fraco, mas feliz, pois estava salvo, fora daquele pesadelo, novamente junto à pessoa que havia entregue seu corpo e sua alma. Eles e a pequena Saiyuri finalmente poderiam ser a família que o chibi sempre sonhou durante toda a sua vida.

**ooo**

A recuperação de Omi se deu sem maiores complicações. Ainda teria que ficar algumas semanas no hospital, tanto ele quanto Saiyuri, que ganhou peso suficiente e já poderia ser transferida para o berçário ao lado de outros bebês.

Ken e Yohji o visitavam diariamente. Ele fora transferido para um quarto normal, onde o sol batia forte, aquecendo o lugar, retirando o clima opressivo de alguns dias atrás. Aya também parecia outra pessoa. Apesar de sua seriedade ainda não o ter abandonado, sentiam que ele estava mais leve e sereno.

Era dia trinta e um de dezembro e todos resolveram ficar juntos para a passagem do ano. Mesmo sem grandes festas ou a bagunça habitual, estavam felizes por apenas poderem estar juntos. O chibi estava sentando na cama e Aya ao seu lado, ambos de mãos dadas enquanto assistiam, divertidos, Kenji dando os primeiros passinhos aos olharem ansiosos de Ken e Yohji que o cercavam para impedir que ele caísse.

- Com licença... – a enfermeira abriu a porta, onde empurrava um carrinho com uma linda criança dentro.

Os olhos de Aya e Omi brilharam. Finalmente sua filha havia saído da incubadora e seria a primeira vez que a teriam em seus braços, desde o dia do seu nascimento, **_22 de dezembro, _**uma data mais do que especial. A enfermeira, conhecendo tão bem os pais de primeira viagem, orientou-os corretamente quanto ao modo de carregar a criança e a colocou no colo de Omi.

Saiyuri abriu um lindo sorriso para total deleite dos pais. Omi sentiu a fragilidade daquela pequena vida que estava em seus braços, mal acreditando que até algumas semanas atrás ela estava em seu interior. O ruivo por sua vez não conseguia acreditar que aquele pequeno ser estava vivo e que dependia tanto dele quanto de Omi para sobreviver.

- Saiyuri... – Omi conversava com ela. – Você será muito feliz, viu? Prometemos lhe dar muito amor e lhe criaremos da melhor forma possível. Aya e eu te amamos muito...

- Aishiteru... – o ruivo disse para ela e então se virou para ele. – Aishiteru mo...

O chibi viu o quanto seu koibito estava feliz. Parecia que finalmente aquela sombra que de vez em quando se mostrava em sua face havia desaparecido, que agora o ruivo era uma pessoa completa de novo que poderia pensar que viver não era tão ruim assim e mais uma vez eles se beijaram, demonstrando o amor que sentiam um pelo outro e Saiyuri sorriu nos braços dos pais, como se reconhecesse aquele sentimento tão intenso entre os dois, que logo se viraram para ela, sorrindo e brincando.

De repente a atenção de ambos foi desviada para o loiro que saiu correndo para o banheiro onde puderam ouvi-lo passando mal e interrogações se fizeram presentes ao redor da cabeça de Omi, que logo voltou seu olhar para Ken.

- O que foi que ele tem, Ken-kun? – perguntou o chibi.

- É que esses dias ele tem tido muitos enjôos. – viram o brilho maroto nos olhos do moreno. – Já disse que ele tem que ir ver a Doutora Kaline... Afinal hoje de manhã ele fez aquele teste de farmácia e deu positivo... Mas precisamos ter certeza, né? – mas Ken já não conseguia esconder o sorriso que tomava conta de sua face.

Aya e Omi sorriram... Sabiam muito bem o que o moreno queria dizer. Ainda puderam ouvir o loiro praguejar tudo quanto é xingamento, onde Ken tentou convenientemente tapar os ouvidos de seu filho.

- Aya... Você não está com uma sensação de já ter visto essa cena antes? (1) – perguntou sorrindo.

Mas o ruivo limitou-se a dar um pequeno sorriso, pois sabia muito bem o que significava... Uma nova vida estava se formando, pois a roda do destino não deixava de girar sempre e sempre. Haviam passado por enormes dificuldades, mas não haviam perdido a capacidade de sorrir.

Aya olhou novamente ao redor, para seu koibito que olhava para a pequena Saiyuri que dormia placidamente no colo, distante de toda aquela bagunça que reinava ao redor. Olhou pra Kenji a pequena vida que era fruto do amor de Yohji e Ken... Viu o moreno que corria atrás do seu filho, velando por seus passos e finalmente olhou para a porta do banheiro, onde ruídos e palavrões poderiam ser ouvidos.

Pensou que todos os sacrifícios que fez em sua vida valeram seu preço, apenas para ver o clima em que sua família estava sendo forjada. Por um breve instante uma pequena sombra passou por seus olhos, ao se lembrar que um dia teria que pagar por essa felicidade, mas daria um jeito na hora certa. Aquele velho não tinha idéia com quem estava mexendo, mas descobriria em breve.

- O que foi, Aya kun? – ouviu a voz do chibi chamando-o.

- Nada... – e arrancou um novo beijo dele, pois nunca cansava de tocar aqueles lábios que sentiu tanta falta por tanto tempo – Arigatô...

- Por que? – perguntou intrigado.

- Por você existir e me dar essa linda filha... Por você sorrir e preencher com seu calor minha alma... Por tudo que vivemos até hoje, cada momento especial ao seu lado que marcou meu coração que pensava que nunca mais pudesse amar...

Omi abriu um grande sorriso, pois também estava feliz. Sabia que de agora em diante, tudo daria certo, que finalmente a família que tanto almejava chegara em suas mãos e que finalmente poderia realizaria seu grande sonho.

Ao fundo ainda podiam ouvir as imprecações de um certo loiro...

**FIM.**

Bem, Espero que tenham gostado da fic, ela foi feita com muito carinho para minha amiga **Evil Kitsune**, pelo aniversário.

Quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas é que tenho trabalhado demais e quase não me tem sobrado tempo para escrever. 

Também quero agradecer a todos os comentários, todas as pessoas que me incentivaram e espero ter correspondido às suas expectativas!

Um agradecimento do fundo do meu coração à _Yume Vy_, por ser minha beta, minha conselheira e ouvidos durante todas as nossas conversas no MSN, por me dar uma ótima idéia sobre o relacionamento dos gêmeos, que na minha opinião ficou bemmmm melhorrrr... Arigatô!

Kaline... Bem... Acho que a família do Yohji vai aumentar, né!

(1) – Refere-se à Fic _"A Força de um Desejo_", por Freya de Niord, onde Yohji, quando passa mal, adora soltar seu repertório de palavrões!

11 de fevereiro 2007

22:54 PM.

**Freya de Niord**


End file.
